It's Girls Against Boys
by sayheyadancer
Summary: COMPLETE! When the Fun and Games start for the Summer, more things start with the Gang...relationships, fights, drama, all that and more happen over the Summer! Read To Find Out! NEW SUMMARY SAME STORY!
1. Girls Against Boys

**It's time for Albuquerque's Summer Games being held to raise money for Albuquerque's General Hospital. What happens when the gang goes Boys Vs. Girls in the competition and somewhere along the way gets caught up in the competition? When the gang be able to stay together after secrets, lies, and frustration all gets out? Mainly Troyella, Chaylor, Zepay, and Jelsi.**

The gang was walking around the Albuquerque Mall. "I'm so excited for Summer guys!" Sharpay gushes.

Everyone agreed. Just then Gabriella spotted something hanging up on the wall. "Hey guys look. Their having a competition with games and stuff to raise money for Albuquerque General Hospital!" Gabriella says.

"Really that sounds like fun!" Taylor says.

This is what the notice said:

**Attention All Albuquerque Teens!**

**Albuquerque's First Annual Fun and Games!**

**Come down and sign up in a group of friends and help us raise money for Albuquerque General Hospital**

**Play games, have fun, all for Albuquerque's people to watch!**

**Competition starts on July 1-July 31!**

**Every Sunday that month at the Albuquerque Fairgrounds**

**Sign you and your friends up below:**

"Wow that sounds like fun" Troy said. Everyone agreed and started signing their names up.

"It also says that you have to divide you team 4 by 4"Chad says.

"How about Girls against Guys!" Gabriella exclaims.

"Hey but what about Ryan?" Sharpay asked. Ryan shook his head.

"It also says you can have no less than 8 and no more than 10 so the guys can have one more but that means I'll sit out during some of the games, but I don't care" Ryan said.

"Well then that's settled!" Jason shouts.

"Wait!" Kelsi stops them. Everyone looks at her confused. "What if we get too caught up in the competition and get into a fight?" She asks.

Troy protests, "Kelsi you know that won't happen."

Kelsi continues to fight. "Yeah but usually when we have fought before some secrets came out that we didn't want out!" Everyone except Ryan turned their heads. They all knew what Kelsi was talking about but they had always avoided the subject of some of them wanting to be more than friends. Basically all of them.

Gabriella cleared her throat. "Um, so what's next guys?" She asked trying to break the silence.

Troy followed her lead but didn't dare look at her. "Um how about the guys go to my house and the girls go somewhere maybe to Gabriella's so we can talk about the competition and our plans since July 1st is in a week!" he exclaimed. Everyone agreed.

"I guess no one even listened to me" Kelsi whispers to herself.

Jason overheard what she just said and comes over to her. "It's okay Kels, everything will turn out great". He put his arm around her and Kelsi looked away and blushed. They all walked out of the mall and to their separate ways.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The girls were talking around in Gabriella's living room. Kelsi decided to try again.

"Okay we all can't just avoid the subject I was talking about at the mall!" she said. Everyone stayed quiet. Kelsi grew in frustration. "Well we all know very well that we all like one of the boys!"

"Yeah Kelsi, like you like Jason!" Taylor says. Everyone giggles and Kelsi looks away blushing.

"Aw, come on guys don't embarrass her!" Gabriella says. Everyone looks at her and then at each other.

"Well how about you and Troy hmm…Gabriella" Taylor says. They all laugh then Sharpay starts coughing on purpose. CoughTaylorCoughChadCough. Everyone starts rolling on the floor, laughing. Taylor grabs a pillow from Gabi's couch and hits Sharpay in the head with it.

"Ow!" Sharpay screams. "Taylor I just redid my hair!" She yells.

"Oh my gosh, you always have to look perfect especially in front of…." Taylor then all of a sudden Gabi, Taylor, and Kelsi start yelling, " ZEKE, ZEKE, ZEKE, ZEKE!" Then they start laughing all over again.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you all!" Sharpay yells and starts chasing everyone around Gabi's house.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Meanwhile over at Troy's house the guys were wondering what the girls were doing.

"I bet their planning for the competition" Zeke says.

"Nah I bet their talking about me!" Chad said confidently. Troy slaps him upside the head.

"No dude, if they're talking about you then they MUST be talking about me!" he says.

Jason speaks up and starts laughing. "Yeah you guys only wish that Taylor and Gabi were talking about you guys!" he says laughing as Zeke and Ryan joined in.

Troy and Chad snap their heads to look at them. "Uh I don't remember saying that" Troy says nervously.

"Oh, come on dude we've all noticed that you've had a thing for Gabi ever since she got to East High!" Chad exclaimed. Troy was mad then. "Well if you hadn't had interrupted me after the Triple Win Game when I was gonna kiss her, maybe we would be together now!" Troy shouts. Ryan starts laughing his head off.

Chad fights back, "Well I didn't know you were gonna kiss her!"

"Sure" he says sarcastically. "By the way I don't see you asking Taylor out after you took her to the After Party!" he fights.

"Okay we get it guys, you don't have your girls yet" Zeke shouts. Chad and Troy look at each other then back at him. Jason says, "Well don't you still have yet to ask the Ice Queen out?" he laughs.

"I wouldn't be talking or I will tell Kelsi!" Zeke says. Jason looks away. "Oooohhhhh" Troy and Chad say at the same time. They all start laughing. Ryan looks at them funny.

"Wait!" he yells. Everyone stops laughing and looks at him. "What about me?" he asks.

"Well, dude, I always thought that you had eyes for that Jessica girl, you know the blonde that you were comforting at the Winter Musical auditions?" Troy says. Chad, Zeke, and Jason look at him. "What? I was there remember? I thought you were used to it by now!" he exclaims. They just shake their heads at him. Troy shrugs. "So Ryan do ya?"

"I never thought of that! Come to think of it, she is pretty hot!" Ryan screams. "Yes!" Everyone starts laughing at him.


	2. Spying

**Here's Chapter 2! Please review after this!**

Gabriella groans when she hears her cell phone go off the next morning. "Who the heck is calling me?" she groans into the phone waking the others up.

"Gabriella?" someone asks. _Oh my gosh it's Troy!_

"Troy? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for saying that I just woke up" Gabriella says nervously obviously blushing. The girls started laughing and she starts slashing her hands across her neck to get them to shut up.

On the other hand Troy could hear the girls giggle in the background._ I wonder why their laughing_ Troy thinks to himself, obviously confused. "Um so I was wondering if you and the girls wanted to meet us guys later and do something?" Troy asks, hoping he would get to see her that day.

"Uh you want the gang to hang out today?" She asks repeating the question so the girls could have a say in it.

"Gabriella, no!" Taylor hissed. "We still have to plan for the competition!" Immediately Kelsi and Sharpay nod their heads in agreement with Taylor.

"Uh sorry Troy but we still have to plan for the competition. We stayed up to late talking….and uh we really didn't get around to it" Gabriella says into the phone.

_Darn! I don't get to see her today!_ "Uh that's okay I guess I'll call you tonight, k?" Troy says with disappointment in his voice.

Gabriella was curious but let it go. "Okay, then I'll talk to you then! Alright, bye" she says and hangs up the phone. Everyone else was staring at her. "What?" she asks. They all start to laugh as they went to get ready for the day.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Hey man what's wrong" Chad asks him worried. Troy had just gotten off the phone with Gabriella. Troy jerks from his fantasy.

"Uh nothing, um…the girls can't hang out today I guess" he replies. Ryan shakes his head at him.

"Are you mad cuz you won't see Gabi today?" Ryan asks.

"Well…actually…yeah okay you caught me!" Troy laughs as he puts his hands up in surrender.

"Did they say why they can't hang out?" Zeke asks him. Troy nods his head.

"Yeah it's because they haven't planned out strategy for the competition yet" Troy says rolling his eyes. He did air quotes when he said strategy. Everyone else started laughing except Jason who stopped them.

"Wait!" He shouts. Everyone looks at him. "We haven't even planned strategy yet!" he says worried.

Chad replies, "Yo man, don't worry! We already know we're gonna beat them!" He said in a matter-a-factly tone. Troy speaks up,

"Uh I'm not so sure about that. Gabi's a fierce competitor" he says while clearing his throat and leaving the room to go change.

"I don't wanna know" Chad says disgusted about how much Troy and Gabi flirt and never do anything about it.

"I wouldn't say that so soon Mr. I'm in love with Taylor!" Troy yells from the other room, obviously hearing him. Chad looked confused,

"How did he hear that?" he asks himself. Then he got a light bulb in his head but not the good kind. "Oh my god!" Chad screams. Jason stared at him.

"What?" he asks worried. Troy runs into the room out of breath. "What, what's wrong?" he asks.

"TROY'S PSYCHIC!" he yells. Troy looks at him weirdly.

"Uh dude, no I'm not!" he says confused. Chad tilts his head. "Really? Oh I thought you were" Chad replies and shrugs it off. Troy, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan just stare at him. They knew this was going to be a long day.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Meanwhile at Gabi's house the girls were sitting in a circle brainstorming ideas for the competition. But in the end nothing sounded good. Gabi groaned,

"Ugh! I can't believe I can't think of anything! I even beat Troy that one time..hehe…" Gabi says as she drifts back to the time she beat Troy when they decided to have a race up the biggest hill in Albuquerque because they were bored.

"Hey you never told us that story!" Sharpay says in her offended voice.

"Yeah girl, give us all the deeds right now!" Taylor says. Gabi just smiles as she begins to tell her story…..

_It was one night out in Albuquerque and Troy and Gabriella were hanging out in the Park. Gabi and Troy were sitting around not talking obviously bored. Gabriella broke the silence._

"_Hey you wanna do something fun?" Gabi asks getting excited._

"_Sure what do you have in mind?" Troy asks. Gabriella sits for a minute and thinks._

"_Oh I got it! How about we have a race!" She asks getting excited. Troy looks at her confused._

"_A race where?" He asks._

"_Wwe should race up the hill!" She replies enthusiastically. Troy nods his head in agreement._

"_That sound like fun. Let's go" He says getting up._

_Gabriella and Troy walked over to the bottom of the hill. "Okay the first one to the top wins!" Gabi exclaims. "On the count of three...One, Two………_

"_Three!" They both exclaim at the same time and take off. Troy gains more power and runs ahead of Gabi but little did he know she had a plan she ran faster and faster and caught up with Troy._

"_Hey Troy!" She yells and he looks over at her and while he does Gabi trips him causing him to fall. "Haha!" she laughs and continues to go._

_Troy lets out a groan in frustration. "I'll get you back Gabriella Marie!" He yells as he races to catch up with her._

_They both were getting close to the top and they were basically head to head. As soon as Gabi got to the top, Troy was in Full Speed right behind her and couldn't stop, causing him to crash right on top of her. They both toppled over which landed Gabi on top of Troy. _

"_Ow" Gabi groans and realizes that she's on top of Troy. "Oh my gosh! Troy I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" She exclaims getting off of him flustered. He smiles._

"_Gabi it's ok! But were you saying sorry about what just happened or about the way you tripped me?' he asked smiling. Gabriella had a frightened look on her face._

"_Uh oh" she screams and takes off running. "You got that right Gabriella Marie! As he continues to chase Gabi off of the hill. The both went too fast and ended up rolling to the end. They started laughing as the got up and brushed themselves off. "You're in trouble Troy Michael!" Gabi says as she runs up to him and starts tickling him while he tickles her back. _

"_Okay okay!" Troy yells. "You win!" he says. Gabi smiles at him._

"_Okay, but first you have to say Gabriella is a fierce competitor and she always wins!" she says to him while continue to tickle him_

_He laughs. "Okay Gabriella…is…a…fierce…competitor and always…wins!" Troy shouted in between laughs because she was tickling him so hard. Gabriella stops and sighs completely satisfied. They smile at each other._

Gabi pulls herself from the memory after telling Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi about it. They all sit there in aw.

"Awww, Gabi that was so sweet! You guys definitely like each other!" Kelsi says while the others girls agree. Gabriella laughs.

"Okay then know that that's settled what should we do for the competition?" Gabriella asks. Just then she gasps. All of the girls look at her. "I got it!" She says smiling triumphantly.

"What is it, tells us Gabi!" Sharpay gushes. The girls lean in wanting to hear it.

"This is perfect!" Gabi smiles mischievously.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Back at Troy's house…….

"So guys what do we want to do today" Troy asks. Everyone starts to think.

"I got it!" Chad yells smiling. Everyone groans. "Here we go" Zeke says.

"Hey1 It's not my fault Troy's psychic!" Chad yells. Troy groans. "I am not psychic!" he says in protest. "Whatever" Chad replies.

"Anyway, so what's your idea dude?" Jason asks.

"Okay, we all want to make sure that the girls don't beat us out in the competition, right?" All the guys nod their heads. 'So how about we go see what they are up to!" He ends with a smile on his face.

Ryan looked confused. "You mean spy?" he asks.

"Uh duh!" Chad replies. Troy wasn't so sure they should do that. 'Uh, Chad, do you really think we should? I mean, what if the girls find out?" Troy asks.

"Yeah, and if Taylor finds out she will be pissed at you Chad!" Zeke exclaims.

Chad protests, "Well yeah what about Sharpay dude? Remember what I said, Sharpay is like a Mountain Lion and you especially don't pet it…."

"Hey!" Zeke exclaims in protest. "Just sayin…." Chad mumbles.

Troy groans. "Ugh, okay if we're gonna do this I think I know how." Troy replies. Everyone suddenly gets interested. "Gabriella has a tree in her backyard and if you climb up it you run into her balcony to her room and I used it when I tried to get her to forgive me…." Troy says as he trails off.

Chad interrupted him. "Since when were you the Kind of Romantic?" He asks Troy. Troy, who obviously wasn't listening just said, "Yeah sure. Anyway, what I was saying was that we could climb up there and go through her balcony door and into her room and go downstairs to the Living Room to overhear them!" Troy says.

"You mean we have to climb a tree?" Ryan asks disgusted. Everyone glares at him. "Sorry" he mumbles.

"Yeah, but Troy what if they are in her room?" Jason asks.

"Oh if they are we can make up some excuse like we were bored so we came to her house to see what they were up to and I decided how to show you guys how to get into Gabi's house by climbing the tree." Troy says satisfied with his plan.

"Hey that sounds cool to me. Are we on?" Chad asks. Everyone nods their heads and Chad says, "Showtime!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"You mean we have to climb….that?" Ryan asks as he stares up at the tree frightened. Everyone glares at him.

Chad speaks up, "I still don't see why Troy couldn't have done this the easier way!" he says frustrated. Troy looks at him confused. " What way is that?" he asks.

"Well couldn't you just use your telepath vision or something to see what their girls are doing?" He asks them. Everyone groans.

"Chad for the LAST time I'm not psychic!" Troy yells getting very annoyed by this. Zeke stops them. "Can't we just focus on actually getting through with the plan?" He asks them. Troy motions them to follow him. They start climbing the tree as Ryan says, "Ow! This is very uncomfortable!" he shouts. "Shh" they all whisper to him as the all continued to climb the tree until they all got to the top.

Troy smiles. "Yes! They aren't in her room!" Troy motions for them to go in her house quietly as he opened the door.

"Wow I like her house! It's very creative!" Ryan exclaims. "Shh!" they all turn to him. "Ryan we gotta keep quiet or they'll hear us!" Troy hissed.

They all continue to walk down the hallway until they get to the stairs. They can hear the girls voices coming from the living room. "Do you hear that?" Chad asks them. "Yah" Troy replied. "Let's go down a bit further but we have to be really quiet!" Troy whispers.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was huddled around the girls explaining her plan when she heard something. "Guys, do you hear someone talking?" she asks the rest of them.

"Yes, I do" Taylor looks around suspiciously. Her eyes landed on a group of guys on the stairs trying to be quiet.

"Dude shut up, they'll hear us!" Troy exclaimed. The guys were obviously too caught up to notice the girls standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Uh dude?" Chad asks. "What?" Troy whispers. "You might wanna turn around".

Troy turns around and sees the girls standing at the bottom of the stairs. Most importantly he sees Gabi tapping her foot impatiently and glares at him. "Uh oh".

"Uh oh is right!" Taylor screams. "Chad I can't believe you!" Taylor continues to yell. "I am very pissed off at you!" With that she turns on her heel and leaves the room. Zeke leans over to Chad and whispers, "Told you!" Chad glares at him and goes down the stairs to try and talk to Taylor.

"Jason I can't believe you. I'm very disappointed." Kelsi says in a calm voice and strodes out of the room. "Kelsi wait!' Jason yells and chases after her.

Sharpay stands there with her eyes narrowed at Zeke. "Well, Zeke!" She shouts at him. "What do you have to say?"

"Umm….I just came over here to use Gabi's kitchen to uh, bake cookies!" He says, obviously making it up. "Ugh!" Sharpay screams and stomps out of the room and he follows her.

Ryan stand there looking from Gabi to Troy and says, " Well, huh, this is funny isn't it? It seems as though we are all aready paired off….except me of course!" He says cheerfully. Troy glares at him with a look that says _Not now._

Ryan understood that and said, "Well, I guess I will leave you two alone. Later dude" Ryan says as he strodes down the stairs to join the others.

Gabi stood there with her arms folded, tapping her foot impatiently and glaring at Troy. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Uh…well…you see" Troy started but couldn't get the words out.

"Wait. First question is how did you get in here?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Uh, we used the tree to climb up and we got in here from your room." He said really fast. But Gabi understood him. "You WHAT?" she yelled. At this point everyone downstairs was look at them.

"I really can't believer you Troy!" Gabi continues, "I never thought you would be a person to spy on us especially me!" She screamed. Troy looked at her pleading guilty and forgiveness.

"Gabi, really I'm soo sorry! It was wrong it was just the competition kicking in and…" Troy continued on as Kelsi gave out a cough when he mentioned it was because of the competition.

The just stood there in silence for a minute and Troy went down the stairs and gathered up the guys. "I guess we'll be going now. Come on guys" Troy said walking up to the door and walking out. Gabi called after them.

"Wait!" She yelled. "You want competition? You got it!" Gabi said as she slammed the door in their faces. She smiled at the girls, and said in a mean voice,

"Let the games begin."


	3. Let The Games Begin!

**Here's the new chapter! This is where they start the competition! Please review! Thanks.**

The boys went back to Troy's house confused. "What did she mean by that?" Chad asked very confused.

Troy slumped down into his chair. "I have no idea" he sighed, "but knowing Gabi, it probably won't be good!"

Zeke tried to change their conversation into a happy one. "Hey guys, how about we plan for the competition and I'll bake some cookies for us to have!" Everyone looked over at him. 'Okay, too soon for jokes.

Ryan spoke up, "Sorry man about that fight between you and Gabi. I know it's hurting you."

Chad said, "I got it!" he exclaimed happily. Every groaned. Again.

"What now?" Troy asked obviously not in a very good mood. Chad looked at him and said "Well it's not my fault that you weren't psychic!"

Troy sat up grumpily. "What the heck does that have to do with your idea?"

Growing impatient Jason said, "Okay Chad, will you just tell us your idea. Again?"

"Great. Well I just think that Zeke was right. We'll sweep our girls off their feet!" Chad exclaimed happily. Zeke shot up happily. "What about me?"

Chad continued on. "Well Zeke should go bake cookies for the girls and when we give them to them, we say we are really sorry and smile sweetly at them. And then we blow them away by kissing them. Then they'll be distracted for the rest of the game!" He said smiling.

Zeke bounced around happily. "So does that mean I get to bake AND kiss Sharpay?" He asked happily.

Troy sighed. "Yes Zeke."

"Yay!" Zeke exclaimed, practically bouncing off the walls while clapping his hands together and squealing like a girl. Everyone stared at him weirdly.

'And you get on me for being too happy" Ryan said grumpily.

"Chad, I'm not so sure about this" Troy sighed, "Last time we went through with your plan it got us in BIG trouble" he said emphasizing that it was basically him who got in trouble with Gabi.

"Dude, don't worry!" Chad said happily, "It'll work. We just can't let them know it. We have to act like we really are some sweet studs!" He said raising his eyebrows up and down.

Ryan shot up happily, "So you mean we get to act?" He asked happily.

Troy sighed. "Here we go again".

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The day of the competition……

"Okay so we got the plan guys?" Taylor asked all the girls who were stretching in a spot on the fairgrounds. "Yeah!" Sharpay said happily.

On the other hand Gabriella was sitting there tensely. Kelsi noticed this and came over to Gabriella. "Hey, Gabi what's wrong?" She asked how worried.

Gabi shook her head. "It's nothing. Actually that's a lie. It's something. Are you sure we should go through with this plan? I mean it involves us cheating!" She asked.

Taylor sighed, "Gabriella don't you want revenge on the boys, especially Troy?" She asked trying to get Gabi in the spirit. But that just brought her down.

"No! Because if we sink down as low as them then….just forget it. I'll do it. I guess" Gabriella said as she sighed and walked off.

"She's hurting since she got into that fight with Troy!" Sharpay said in a whisper. Taylor sighed. "Let's go".

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Everyone stands up in the front while the announcer starts the competition.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 1st Annual Albuquerque Games!" Everyone stood up cheering. The gang smiled and waved.

The announcer began the competition. "Okay first up we have a group of people from East High, let's give it up for Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Troy, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Ryan!" Everyone cheered as the gang waved again.

"Okay today's competition will be the Water Wrestling!" Everyone cheered as he explained it. "Each team will be picked by two's. Those two people, each a boy and a girl, I guess for this team, will fight and whoever gets knocked off the board in the water first loses!" The announcer yelled. Everyone continued to scream and chant.

"Okay, up first are Chad and Taylor!" Taylor took off her clothes which left her only with her green bikini on and prepared to stand on the platform. The gang cheered as they took their positions to distract the other team's player.

_Wow! Taylor looks AMAZING in that bathing suit, _Chad thought as he started to drool. Troy came over and smacked his head. "Dude you're drooling!' he yelled laughing.

Chad, "Well I guess a psychic didn't even have to see that!" He yelled back laughing. Troy just rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to get into that again.

Chad took his position on the platform and winked at Taylor. She just glared at him, and rolled her eyes. _Okay, I guess it's too soon for flirting still_ He thought.

The announcer began to speak again, "Okay when I say go you guys will start. Okay, on your marks, get set go!"

Immediately Chad and Taylor went at it. The girls began screaming at the guys on the side of Chad. "Hey guys!' They yelled. They looked over at them. "You know, that Taylor can beat Chad easily!" Gabriella yelled.

"Oh yeah and how do you know that?" Troy asked getting into it. Sharpay held Gabriella back when she tried to go one on one with Troy. Then soon after the whole gang got into a fight.

Chad seemed to notice this and said, "Uh guys, how about trying to help me get Taylor off?" But they weren't listening. They were trying to stop Troy and Gabriella from fighting all over again.

"Hey guys!" Chad yelled looking over at them, forgetting about Taylor for the moment. At that exact time Taylor pushed Chad off, because he wasn't paying attention.

The girls looked over at Taylor and started to scream "WE DID IT WE DID IT!" They were yelling and laughing in a circle.

Chad came out of the water. "What the hell was that?" He asked the girls angrily. "Oh I'm sorry, Chad" Taylor said, "but you weren't paying attention!" She said and smirked at him and went back to join the girls.

Chad walked up to Troy and said to him in anger, "What was that little fight between you and Gabi?" He asked him.

Troy shrugged. 'I don't know, nothing I guess."

The game continued on in pairs. Next was Zeke/Sharpay. The girls won. AGAIN.

Chad grew in frustration. "Come on dudes, we got to beat them in at least two or we're toast!"

Kelsi and Jason we're next. Kelsi smiled as she took her podium. Once again the guys were distracted. Kelsi won. The girls had won today's competition!

Troy grew in anger. Gabi was trying to get him back._ She's using distraction like she used on me arrghhh._ The girls were all huddled screaming their heads off. Although Gabi seemed a little bit off.

Zeke just remembered something. "Hey what about giving them the cookies! I though we were going to do that before the competition!' he yelled. Chad groaned. "Aw, man, I forgot! Well let's give them to them now I guess."

The announcer spoke again. "Great job to the girls of the team for a defeat!" Everyone cheered as the girls high-fived each other. "But….there are still people on the team who haven't competed so let's give it another round. The last ones up are….Troy and Gabriella!" Everyone cheered.

Gabi's smile fell. _Great now I have to compete against Troy!_ Gabi stood up on the podium and gave the girls a thumbs-up.

The announcer talked again. "Okay, when I say go, go for it and fight! On the count of three, On, two….." Right then something inside Gabi sparked. She became fierce.

"Three!" On that Gabi started to fight back to Troy as hard as she could. In one fast move, she pushed Troy off the podium. The girls cheered and yelled. Gabi smiled, but couldn't help feeling bad.

Troy came up from the water surprised. "Wow' he said surprised. He got out of the water and started to dry off. The other guys had already taken the cookies over to the girls.

Troy sighed and continued to dry off.

"Hey girls" Chad said cautiously. "Um, we baked you some cookies. Here Tay" He said smiling. "I'm sorry about spying, please forgive me" He said giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Taylor laughed and hugged him "Of course!" But Chad pulled Taylor out of the hug and kissed her full blown on the lips. Then, Zeke and Jason grabbed Sharpay and Kelsi and kissed them. When they let go all at the same time they said "We're sorry!" And smiled. The girls giggled.

Gabriella stood behind them smiling and the looked over at Troy who was drying off and seemed mad that he lost. _I can't believe he's acting this way. I guess the competition got the best of him. Wait, what am I saying? Forget this competition. I'm out _Gabi thought.

Gabi walked over to the gang still holding her stick from the game. "You know what guys, you may have made up, but I still haven't. The competition has done some pretty bad things these past days and I'm sick of it! Kelsi was right: we fought. So if you guys want to continue this competition.." at this she dropped the stick down and everyone was looking at her including Troy, " then you'll have to do it without me!' She said yelling, then grabbed her stuff and walked away.

Taylor pulled away from Chad and ran after Gabi, "Gabriella wait!" she yelled and the girls followed Taylor.

The guys looked over at Troy who looked back at them and sighed.

This was NOT the fun they had planned.


	4. Conversations

**Okay, here's the new chapter. This will probably be my last update for this today. I don't know, I'll have to see. Anyway, please review!**

Gabriella didn't stop running until she got all the way home. She sat down on her couch and sighed. She couldn't believe that she quit the competition, but she had a good reason. Just then all the girls came bursting through the door.

Taylor stopped out of breath. "Gabriella…man your…fast" she said trying to catch her breath. Gabriella just laughed.

Kelsi spoke up, "Well I guess what Taylor is trying to say is WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She started screaming. Everybody looked at her in terror. They had never seen this side of Kelsi before.

Gabriella sat there frozen to her seat, afraid to say anything. Kelsi huffed into she continued.

"Gabriella", Kelsi whined, "We need you! You are like, the brain of the competition and we can't win without you!"

Gabriella laughed. "Kelsi I'm sure you guys will be just fine. It's just I don't want to do anything that will make Troy get madder at me!"

Sharpay looked at Gabriella. "Aw, come on Gabi, Troy never really got mad at you! It was basically you getting mad at him!"

Kelsi nudged her and Sharpay said, "What? It's the truth!" Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Taylor started glaring at Sharpay and Kelsi, "I think what we're trying to say is that Troy couldn't be mad at you even if he tried" She said sweetly.

Gabi had tears in her eyes. "Really" She sniffed.

Taylor laughed and all three girls came over to her. "Now hurry up and say that you don't quit already! You're not a quitter are you?" She asked Gabi like she was a soldier or something.

Gabi laughed. "Okay, okay I'm in as long as we don't get into anymore fights please?" She practically begged.

They all laughed at her. "Deal" They Said.

Then they agreed to meet on Wednesday night for a sleepover and planning.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Meanwhile back with the guys…..

Troy groaned in frustration when he got home again. Then the doorbell rang. _If it's Chad I swear I'm gonna shoot myself in the head._ Chad was standing in the doorway with the others. _Great, it's him._

"So dude how ya holding up?" Chad asked trying to calm him down.

Zeke said happily, "Yeah man I mean you got two letdowns already today, one is about what happened at the competition and the second one is about you not being psychic!" He says nodding his head rapidly.

_Oh dear god not again! _Troy thought. "IF YOU GUYS SAY ONE MORE TIME THAT I AM PSYCHIC I SWEAR….." He yelled at the top of his lungs.

They all covered their ears. "Yo man, chill out we get that you're stressed!" Jason said.

Troy continued on, "Well you know what, I'm upset so have Ryan take my place in the competition because I quit! If Gabi's not in it then neither am I!" He said.

The boys were about to say something when Chad's cellphone rang. "Oh my gosh, it's Taylor!" He squealed in a girls' voice.

Jason sighed. "And so the girlfriend act comes out!" He says sarcastically.

Chad looks at him and says, "Oh really?"

Jason nods as Troy gets annoyed by the ringing of Chad's cellphone and yells, "Well you just answer your dang cellphone already?" He yells.

"Ooops!" Chads says and answers his phone. "Hey sweetie watsup? Oh yeah….she is! That's great pumpkin!.." Chad continues on as all the guys look at him weirdly. He leaves the room and then comes back.

"Uh huh, okay I'll talk to you later honey bear! Love you! Buh bye!" Then Chad hung up.

He noticed everyone was looking at him. "What can't a guy talk to his girlfriend?" He send offensively.

"Oye" Ryan said. And shook his head at him.

"ANYWAY," Troy said tiredly, "What did Taylor want?"

Chad spoke up, "Oh, she said that Gabriella is back in the game just so we would know so you wouldn't do something drastic." He shrugged.

Troy looked at him suspiciously. "Is that ALL she said" Asking him, while eyeing him. Chad gave in. "Okay you got me. She wanted to know why we were saying that Troy was psychic." Troy glared at him.

Chad held up his hands offensively. "Hey man, it was all her! Oh and she told me that Gabriella overheard what Taylor was saying about you being psychic and she believed it and is mad that you use your powers for evil in the competition." After he was done Chad was smiling.

Troy stared at him. He then got up and walked over to the wall and started to bang his head on the door.

Zeke stopped him. "Whoah man, you're gonna have like head damage or something, dude!" He pulled Troy from the wall and sat him down. Chad burst out laughing.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Troy asked snottily.

Chad kept on laughing. "Troy I was kidding ever since the psychic thing. It was all a lie! Haha." Everyone else laughed except Troy who was staring at Chad intently.

Chad got scared. "Uh oh, I haven't seen him this mad since the third grade when I stole has graham crackers!" he yelled and backed away.

In a deep voice, "If you guys don't get out of my house in 5 seconds I swear…." Everyone cleared out of his house. Troy shut the door and smiled to himself.

"Perfect."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella was sitting in her room alone while thinking on and off about calling Troy. She would call him and immediately hang up because she didn't know what to say. Suddenly her mom came in,

"Gabi, if you are going to call Troy go ahead and do it already because I need to make a phone call!" Her mom said sternly.

"Yes, mami!" Gabriella replied. "Thank-you" Her mom said and shut the door.

Gabriella sighed. She didn't know what to do so she called Taylor on her cellphone.

"Gabi?' Taylor asked.

"Yeah hey Tay, it's me. I have no clue what to do about Troy! My mind is going crazy! Who knew this competition would be so stressful!" She said into the phone.

"Yeah, um, Gabi about that. Chad called me after I talked to him at your house and he said that Troy is definitely not himself. He's been all depressed and he scared Chad and the guys half to death when Chad tried to joke around with them and chased them out of his house!" Taylor exclaimed.

Gabi sighed. She knew it was because of her. "It's because of me, right?" Gabi said softly.

"Sorry Gabi, but it is" Taylor said sadly into the phone.

Gabi sighed again and said, "Hey Tay I'll call you tomorrow so the girls can hang out, maybe even the gang since I have to talk to Troy sometime" She mumbled.

"Okay, bye!" Taylor said cheerfully into the phone and hung up.

After Gabi hung up she shook her head.

"I'm going knutz!"

**Well there it is! I'll update again tomorrow. Sorry, I'm not giving out any secrets about what's to come! You'll have to wait and see! Please review!**


	5. A Short Little Competition

**Here's the new chapter of this story! I've been really busy with updates! Anyway, please review!**

Right after Taylor got off the phone with Gabi, she called Chad.

"Hello?" Chad said.

"Chad, hey it's Tay!" She said happily.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Chad asked sweetly.

"I think we have a problem with Troy and Gabriella. She practically freaked out when I told her that Troy was depressed."

"Great" Chad said grumpily.

Taylor and Chad spent the next 30 minutes trying to come up with ideas to bring them together. Then they thought of one. After Taylor hung up with Chad she said,

"Oh this is going to be good!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabi woke up the next morning by her cellphone. "Ugh, who the heck is calling NOW?" She yelled into the phone.

"God, Gabi I didn't know you were that grumpy in the mornings!" Sharpay said back.

Gabriella heard Sharpay's screeching voice and sighed. "So what's up?" She asked.

"Oh, anyway, Taylor said to meet us all on the beach at 12:30." Sharpay said.

Gabriella looked at the clock. It read 11:30. 'Well I guess I better get ready" Gabi sighed.

Sharpay noticed the offness in her voice. "Well if it helps Chad and Taylor said we were going to play games together to help for the competition and we will be in pairs."

"WHAT?" Gabriella screamed. "I bet they put me with Troy if they did I swear I will hurt Chad…"

"Why not Taylor?" Sharpay asked confused.

Gabriella sighed. "I know what Taylor can do to me if I try to, and also Chad's a big baby, and I heard from a little birdie that he's scared of me."

They both laughed as they said their goodbyes. Gabi looked at the clock once more and sighed. She went to go take a shower.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella got to the beach and looked around for her friends. "Gabi!" She heard Taylor scream and right behind her were everyone else.

Gabriella smiled and greeted everyone. "So what are we doing today?" She asked.

_God she looks hot in that bathing suit! _Troy thought who clearly wasn't paying attention and he started to drool.

"Dude, you're drooling!" Chad whispered to him and nudged him.

Troy immediately came back to real life. "If you keep your mouth shut about this, then I will let you say I'm psychic" he whispered back.

"Okay!" Chad said cheerfully. "Everyone!" he exclaimed.

They all turned to him. "Troy's psychic!" He yelled and smiled.

Everyone groaned and Troy slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow!" He whined, "That hurt! You're the one that said that I can say you're psychic if I kept my mouth shut about…" But he didn't get to finish because Troy put his hand on his mouth and dragged him off.

Everyone laughed. But Gabi got suspicious.

"Hey Kelsi" She whispered to her because she knew she could keep a secret.

Kelsi replied in a whisper. "Yeah Gab?"

"Are you suspicious about what Troy doesn't want Chad saying?" She asked her. Kelsi nodded her head.

"Yeah it's seems like Taylor and Sharpay aren't though" Kelsi said. They looked over at the other two girls who looked like they were planning something excitedly.

"Kelsi, does everyone know something that I don't?" Gabi asked confused.

Kelsi immediately replied, "Uh no, at least I don't." She said and turned around to go talk to Sharpay and Taylor and left a confused Gabriella.

As soon as Kelsi got to Taylor and Sharpay she whispered,

"She's catching on!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Okay everyone listen up!" Ryan yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"We are going to do a mini competition. I will be the announcer I guess since I'm not in it." Ryan laughed at himself and everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Ok….anyway, here are the pairings for the three-legged race. Kelsi and Jason, and Sharpay and Zeke will be first!" He yelled.

The four people tied their rope around their legs and got ready for the race. Gabriella groaned,

"Oh god, I know where this is leading!" And put her head down. She walked over to Taylor and pulled her away from Chad because they were making out.

"Hey girl! You ruined my make-out session!" She pouted. Gabriella looked at her disgusted.

"Whatever," Gabi began, "you're not going to put me and Troy together are you? Uh because I can't keep up with his pace, I'll get twisted and fall down and he'll probably get mad" She lied.

Taylor knew she was lying and she rolled her eyes. "Well things work in twisted ways don't they? Taylor smiled mischievously as she walked away to continue making out with Chad.

Gabi groaned and put her head back. She then looked over at Troy who was looking at her and then he immediately looked away when she saw him. She sighed.

"Okay on the count of three you guys will go! One, two, three!" Ryan yelled as Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason took off.

In the end Sharpay fell down because she broke a nail. "Ouch! I broke a nail!" She screeched as Zeke yelled, "Sharpay!"

Taylor and Gabi were rolling on the sand laughing as Jason and Kelsi crossed the finish line. Everyone cheered.

Ryan laughed and shook his head at his sister who huffed off. "Okay! Great race guys! Next up we have Taylor and Chad, and…..Troy and Gabriella."

Gabi shook her head and laughed as though she was expecting it. She went up to Chad and slapped him. HARD.

"Ow!" He screamed. "What was that for?"

"For messing with me!" Gabi yelled as she walked over toward Troy and stuck her tongue out at Chad.

Troy was laughing when Gabi got over to him. "Nice going" he said to her trying to be polite as he cleared his throat.

Gabi smiled trying to be polite back. "Thanks" she replied.

They got their ankles tied together ready for the competition. "So I guess we'll have to beat Taylor and Chad, huh?" Gabriella asked trying to start a conversation. "Yeah" he smiled back.

"Okay on the count of three! One, two, three!" Ryan yelled. They took off Gabi and Troy were in the lead laughing their heads off. They both crossed the finish line first and as soon as the didn't they stumbled down on top of each other.

"Ow!" Gabi cried as she was laughing really hard. Troy smiled at her.

"That was some nasty fall, kind of like that one time on the hill…" He drifted off, his mind wondering somewhere else.

"Yeah" She replied cautiously back.

Chad came stomping over to them with Taylor behing him who was rolling her eyes at him.

"I can't believe you two! Troy used his powers for cheating!" He screamed. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other confused and then looked back at him.

"What the hell are you talking about Chad?" Gabriella asked Chad weirdly.

"Troy used his psychic ability to know that he was going to win the race so he wasn't nervous and he did better!" Chad yelled. Everyone started laughing at him.

Troy took Chad away to have a little talk. The girls laughed as they headed back to the other girls and sat on their beach towels as the boys went into the water.

Troy looked up and smiled at Gabi. Gabi smiled back.

_Maybe this isn't going to be so bad _She thought.


	6. This Is Freaky!

**Okay, wow I'm paranoid! Lol. This is probably the last chapter of this I post today. Please review still though! Thanks :)**

It was Wednesday night and all the girl's were over at Sharpay's house for a sleepover. They were going to plan for the competition this weekend.

Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi were gushing about their new "boyfriends". Then Kelsi noticed Gabriella just sitting there with her eyebrows raised at them.

"Oh my gosh, Gabi! We're sorry! I forgot you weren't with Troy yet" Kelsi said, getting sad when she said Troy and I weren't together yet.

I rolled my eyes at them. Sharpay got that.

"Hey Gabriella! I thought you fixed your whole situation with Troy?" She asked confused.

Gabriella shrugged. "We never really talked it out. We were just trying to be polite and friendly to the very least." She talked like it was no big deal.

"Gabi" Taylor started whining, "Me and Chad worked hard for that day at the beach and you two haven't even forgiven each other yet?" She said practically yelling.

"Okay first of all it's Chad and I, and second of all why the heck would you do that?" She yelled back.

Sharpay gasped. "OH MY GOD!" She yelled. Everyone snapped their heads to Sharpay.

"What?" They all screamed at the same time.

"Gabriella likes Chad!" She yelled. Gabriella immediately shouted back,

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gabi asked Sharpay, "When did I ever say I liked Chad?" She asked confused.

"You said that it was Chad and I!" Sharpay yelled. Everyone let out a breath.

"Whooo, thank God, because why in the world would I like Chad?" Gabi laughed. "Hey!" Taylor said. "No offense" Gabi shrugged.

Kelsi started laughing. "Yeah but Sharpay you should have seen your face, you sounded and looked exactly like you did when you broke a nail!" Kelsi rolled on the floor laughing.

Everyone else joined in except for Sharpay who was giving Kelsi a death glare. "Uh oh" Kelsi said frightened.

"Yeah you better be!" Sharpay screamed and started chasing Kelsi around the house while Gabi and Taylor stood back laughing.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Meanwhile all the boys were at Chad's house this time, but they were in the backyard playing basketball while Ryan took score.

"So Troy what's up with you and Gabi?" Jason asked Troy.

Troy stopped playing and looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You know man, I mean you two looked to be at least civil with one another. Are you guys cool now?" Jason asked.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. We never talked about it which means we probably aren't since Gabi likes to talk things out." He rolled his eyes at that.

"Hey!" Chad yelled at Troy, "You better be glad that Gab's isn't psychic or you'd be in big trouble if she saw you rolling your eyes!" He exclaimed.

Everyone groaned once again. "Why does everyone groan when I talk?" Chad asked puzzled.

"Because you always talk like a psychic loony toon!" Ryan said. "Wow! That was awesome, get it? Psychic Loony Toon? Haha" Ryan laughed at himself while all the other guys just looked at him

Except Chad who said, "Yeah man! That's awesome! I should have thought of that…" Chad said while drifting off into his thoughts.

"Wow you two are perfect for each other!" Troy laughed.

Chad whipped out of his thoughts and exclaimed, "WHAT? Ew gross, man" Then Chad stepped away from Ryan, "Sorry dude, but I already have Taylor, the love of my life" Chad said smiling to himself.

Ryan rolled his eyes and held up his hands defensively. "Yo man, that's definitely gross plus I was thinking of asking Jessica out! Ryan exclaimed.

Chad shrugged. Then Zeke just stood up and said something out of the blue. "I'm going to bake cookies!" He screamed excitedly.

Everyone looked at him, yet again, weirdly. "What?" He asked, "Sharpay LOVES them!" Then he skipped off to bake some.

Troy shook his head. "Do I have at least one normal friend?" He mumbled. Jason overheard him and said, "Hey you still have me, dude!"

Troy high-fived him and they turned back to Chad and Ryan.

At the exact same time both Chad and Ryan said, "Are you saying I'm not normal?" They exclaimed. Troy and Jason laughed.

"Yeah, sorry, dudes, you are most definitely not normal" Troy cracked up.

"I wouldn't be talking dude, who's the one without a girlfriend?" Chad asked Troy. "Ooooohhhhhh" Jason and Ryan exclaimed.

Troy glared at them and then turned back to Chad. "Well Ryan doesn't have a girlfriend either!" Troy said defensively.

Chad shrugged, "Well he has an excuse. Nobody is really attracted to him anyway."

Ryan yelled, "Hey!" Chad shrugged again. "What? It's true." Troy rolled his eyes. "ANYWAY, what are we doing Friday?" He asked the guys.

Chad thought for a minute. Then he grinned mischievously. "Uh oh" Troy, Ryan, and Jason all said at the same time.

"But first we need Zeke to call Sharpay!" Chad exclaimed. Then he shouted, "ZEKE!" It was so loud that Zeke came running out in an apron.

Chad gasped in horror and said, "DUDE WHY ARE YOU IN MY MOM'S APRON?"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Meanwhile with the girls…..

Everything had calmed down. Taylor had yelled really loudly to settle down and, let me tell you, they settled down pretty quickly.

Suddenly Sharpay's cell phone rang. "Hello?' She asked very perky. She giggled. "Oh hey Zeke. Hehe" Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Uh huh? Okay" Sharpay put her hand over the receiver and whispered to the girls, "Apparently Chad had a panic attack because Zeke had on Chad's mother's apron" Sharpay went back to talking to Zeke when she stopped and said something else.

"Apparently, Chad, just had a panic attack AGAIN, when he found out that Zeke told Taylor that he had a panic attack because of the apron." Taylor just shook her head.

"Uh huh, yeah…" Sharpay continued on. Then she stopped again. "Apparently…."

Taylor stopped her. "OKAY! We get it! Now just talk to him please!" She begged getting annoyed.

Sharpay shrugged and continued to talk. "So what's up?" Then she gasped. "Really? That's a great idea. Okay I'll tell them. Okay I won't tell her. Okay bye!" Sharpay cheerfully hung up and turned to the girls.

They were staring at her confused. "Who's the girl that you can't tell?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

Sharpay scoffed. "No one you goober!" She said in her 'silly' voice. Kelsi rolled her eyes and said,

"Anyway, what did Zeke say Sharpay?" She asked her. Sharpay froze and said, "Oh nothing. Anyway what's next?" She said really fast and quickly changing the subject.

All the girls looked at her weirdly but didn't push it.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

It was nighttime and the girls were asleep. Or so Gabriella thought. Gabriella was sound asleep when the others all three shot up out of their sleeping bags. They got up quietly not to disturb Gabi and went upstairs to Sharpay's room.

Taylor cut right to the chase. "Okay Sharpay, what was it that you wanted to talk to us about?" She asked quietly.

Sharpay smiled and said, "It has to do with Gabriella and Troy."

The girls were suddenly very interested.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Meanwhile with the guys….. **(AN: This is before Zeke talks to Sharpay)**

All the guys, except for Ryan and Troy, went inside and up to Chad's room. He told them that he had to talk to him.

"Okay man, so why do I need to call Sharpay?" Zeke asked. Chad looked at him and told him the plan.

When Sharpay heard Zeke talk he immediately told her about Chad's panic attack earlier and when Zeke told Chad that the girls were laughing he broke down into another panic attack, then another one, and so on.

Chad grabbed the receiver from him and told her the plan when she squealed for delight. When they hung up, Chad looked at the others and said, "Okay girlfriends notified. We have about 048 hours until plan goes into action. We have a go for Friday night at exactly 9:00."

Jason looked at him weirdly. "Is that from Charlie's Angels?" He asked him.

Chad smiled. "Yeah! That's how I think I got Taylor to like me…" Then he drifted off to Fairytale Land again.

Jason snapped his fingers in front of Chad's face. "Hello, Chad, come back to us!" He exclaimed. Chad snapped his attention to Jason.

"Oh sorry man!" Chad said cheerfully. Zeke and Jason rolled their eyes.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSM**

On Friday night, the gang gathered in Chad's living room. Everyone knew what the plan was except Troy and Gabriella, of course.

"Hey guys, listen up!" Chad yelled. Everyone stopped talking and stared at him.

"Thanks!" He smiled. "Anyway, we're going to play a little game now" He smiled mischievously. He turned his attention back and forth between Troy and Gabi.

Gabriella looked at him weirdly but let it go. Until what she heard next.

Chad smiled again and went up to lock the doors, while Taylor went the other way to lock the back doors. Everyone was locked in. Troy's eyes bulged as he wondered what they knew that he didn't. He noticed that Gabriella looked the same way, but no one else did.

Chad and Taylor stood up in front and continued. Taylor talked first and said, "We are going to play a little game called Truth Or Dare" She smiled.

Gabriella just stared. At that point everyone was looking at her. When she took notice though, she cleared her throat and said, "Oh this should be good!" She said throwing on a fake smile and then casting a real glare towards Chad and Taylor.

_They never give up do they? _Gabi thought. She looked over at Troy who was looking at her.

It's as if Troy read her mind and she could read his because she understood what he said in his mind. _No they don't _Troy thought. Gabi and Troy's eyes bulged as they both yelled out,

"Did you just read my mind?"


	7. Truth Or Dare

**Okay here's the next chapter! Funny about the reading minds thing, huh! Lol, anyway please review!**

Everyone stared at Troy and Gabriella in shock, who were staring at each other.

"OH MY GOD! TROY'S PSYCHIC AND HE CAN ALSO READ MINDS!" Chad screamed. Everyone glared at him.

"Sorry" He mumbled. They all rolled their eyes and they all turned their attention back to Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Troy confusingly. _Can you read my mind now? _Gabriella thought trying to see whether or not he knew what she was saying.

Troy nodded slowly. Gabriella gasped as her eyes bulged out.

"What is it?" Taylor asked curiously. Gabi quickly shook her head. "Nothing, let's just play!" She said happily as she sat down.

Taylor and Chad looked at each other and winked. "Okay" Taylor started, " Right now it's only going to be truth! I'll go first!" She said happily.

"Okay Chad" Taylor said mysteriously. Chad looked at her and smiled. "What were you going to say at the beach when Troy covered your mouth?" She asked.

Troy's eyes bulged out and Gabi stared intently at them. Chad started to talk.

"Well Taylor, I was going to say that Troy told me that I could tell everyone that he is psychic if I kept my mouth shut about him drooling over Gabriella!" Chad said happily.

Troy groaned and put his head into his hands. Gabi, who was drinking something when he said that, spit her drink out. She quickly wiped her mouth and sat back.

Everyone laughed. "Okay Chad your turn to pick someone!" Taylor said cheerfully. Chad smiled and thought for a moment.

"Okay Gabriella!" Chad said. Gabriella looked up at him quickly. "Why do you think that you can read Troy's mind?" He asked questionally.

Gabi shrugged. "Okay, I really don't know why I can read his mind and it's kinda freakin me out!" She said truthfully. Taylor slapped Chad.

"Ow!" He screamed. "Is that the best you could think of frizzy hair?" Asked Taylor. He shrugged and Taylor rolled her eyes.

Sharpay giggled and yelled out, "It's my turn!" She said happily. Gabi looked at her confused. "I thought it was time for me to choose someone?" She asked.

"Oh well" Sharpay shrugged. She then turned to Troy. "So, Troy!" She started. He groaned.

"Is what Chad said about you drooling over Gabriella, true?" Sharpay asked him while raising her eyebrow.

Troy looked up and noticed Gabriella staring at him. _Can you read my mind_ Asked Troy in his mind. Gabi just kept staring at him waiting for him to answer.

"Gabi, did you hear what I said in my mind just now?" Troy asked her confused. Gabi shook her head slowly. "Uh…no."

Troy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god! We can't read minds anymore!" He shouted everyone looked at him.

"OH MY! I feel sorry for you Troy, you lost both your powers now! You're not psychic nor can you read minds!" Chad said sorrowfully. Troy just glared at him.

"Ok Troy just answer the question!" Sharpay huffed. Troy froze and said, "Uh…I…it…you" He stuttered.

Sharpay grew impatient and yelled, "YES OR NO!"

Troy jumped at her yelling and quickly mumbled, "Yes." Sharpay smiled with satisfaction. Troy put his head down.

Everyone looked at Gabriella who just sat there staring at the wall. "Okay, Zeke! You get to ask now!" Sharpay said happily while giving a small wave to him.

Troy and Gabriella both looked up confused. "Ok, Gabriella!" Zeke chose. Gabriella groaned.

"Wait a second…why are you guys only asking Troy and I questions?" Gabi asked curiously.

Zeke shrugged and said, "I don't know, I'm just going along with the plan!" Zeke said stupidly.

"You WHAT!" Both Troy and Gabriella yelled at the same time. Chad just stared at them in amazement. "Wow, you guys are good at the same time thing!" He said amazed.

Taylor rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of his head. "Zeke, didn't mean it! He was just being a goober like her always is!" Taylor said quickly.

"Hey!" Zeke yelled offendly. Taylor just shrugged.

Gabriella's cheeks were now blazing hot. But not because she was embarrassed. It was because she was mad. She started yelling.

"TAYLOR, KELSI, AND SHARPAY I NEED TO SEE YOU OUT IN THE BACKYARD. NOW!" She yelled loudly.

Everybody looked at her frightened. "Uh oh" Kelsi mumbled. Gabriella grabbed all three girls and pushed them out the backyard as they shrieked.

"Wow Troy, you were right! She is fierce!" Ryan exclaimed. Troy glared at him.

Troy glared at them all again and they all got frightened. "Uh oh!" Chad mumbled. "This is worse than the time he chased us out the house!" Chad whispered to Jason who chuckled.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

As soon as Gabi got all the girls outside she started yelling. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST STAY OUT OF TROY AND MINE'S BUSINESS FOR ONCE!" She yelled.

All the girls jumped back. "We're sorry Gabi" They all mumbled.

Gabriella sighed, knowing she shouldn't have yelled. "I'm sorry guys, it's just you are putting WAY too much stress on me!" Gabi exclaimed.

"Yeah but Gabi, you need to solve this thing with Troy!" Taylor said. Gabriella glared at her.

"Yeah, but we won't solve anything if we are both embarrassed!" Gabi shouted back.

All the girls sighed. They knew she was right. "Sorry Gabi, but you do know that you both needed a push in the right direction. And not about solving your problems" said Sharpay as she winked.

Gabriella glared at her. "I think we need to solve problems before we think about that!" Gabriella shouted.

All the girls covered their ears. "Ouch Gabi, that was loud. How about we just go inside and enjoy the rest of Truth or Dare?" asked Kelsi.

Gabi glared at them again. "Are you sure that it won't be just me and Troy this time?" Gabi asked suspiciously.

All the girls held up their hands. "We swear Gabs!" Taylor smiled. Gabi laughed as she linked arms with all the girls to go inside.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Meanwhile back with the guys….

Troy had started pacing around the room. "Dude chill" Jason said.

"HOW CAN I CHILL WHEN YOU GUYS PRACTICALLY RUINED EVERYTHING!" yelled Troy.

All the guys covered their ears. "Wow! That was louder than the last time!" Chad exclaimed.

Troy glared at him. "Look, man, will some cookies make you feel better?" asked Zeke hopefully.

All the guys just stared at him. Troy groaned. "Guys, first I need to fix everything with Gabi before I go for the boyfriend act!" He yelled.

Ryan held up his hands in surrender. "Hey don't get mad at me. I didn't know about this plan, I just enjoyed it!" Ryan said happily.

Chad glared at him before saying, "Sorry dude. Look let's just finish up the game of Truth or Dare!" Chad said smiling.

All the guys nodded happily except Troy who eyed Chad. "Are you sure that this isn't just part of your plan?" He asked curiously.

Chad held up his hands again. "Dude, I'm 100 positive!" He smiled.

Troy sighed. "Alright."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

When the girls gathered back into Chad's living room, they all started again.

"Okay this time we are playing the actual game of truth or dare. Sorry Gabi and Troy for earlier" Taylor said sincere.

They both nodded their head before Chad started to talk. "Okay I'll go first! Ummm, Kelsi Truth or Dare?" He asked her.

Kelsi picked truth knowingly. "Okay, when did you first know that you like Jason?" Chad asked her.

Kelsi blushed as Jason looked at her, who was sitting right next to her. "When he was the one who first took my hat off" She said softly.

Jason kissed her and all the girls said, "Awww" very sweetly.

Chad rolled his eyes and said, "Puh-leaze!" He laughed but got sidetracked when Taylor fiercly pushed him down causing him to yelp.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that for!" Chad yelled. Taylor smiled at him and snorted.

"Well it's not my fault you're not a strong man!" Taylor fought back. Everyone laughed. Chad thought for a minute to think of something to say back then he thought of something.

"Oh yeah, well then why are you going out with me!" Chad said trying to be tough. Everyone looked at him weirdly as Taylor rolled her eyes.

'ANYWAY" Kelsi started loudly as everyone turned their attention back to her. "It's my turn! I pick Sharpay" Kelsi smiled.

Sharpay turned to her excited. "Okay Sharpay truth or dare?" Kelsi asked.

Sharpay thought for a moment before saying, "Hm. How about dare!" She said giving a viscous smile.

Kelsi thought for a moment and then laughed. "I got a good one. I dare Sharpay to go and try to bake cookies WITHOUT Zeke's help!" Kelsi said.

Sharpay's smile turned into a frown as she slumped into the kitchen as she went to go bake cookies. "Make me proud!" Zeke yelled. Everyone laughed.

Okay while Sharpay's gone how about I go again!" Chad exclaimed happily. They all groaned.

"Ah yes, but some of you won't be mad after this one!" Chad said mysteriously. Taylor rolled her eyes at how mysterious he was trying to be.

"Anyway I pick Troy!" Chad said happily. Troy groaned. "Fine I pick dare" He said avoiding the subject 'truth'.

Chad smiled at him before saying, "I dare Troy to kiss Gabi!" Everyone kept silent as Troy and Gabi both looked at Chad wide-eyed.

Troy and Gabriella sighed before walking over to each other. Taylor went over to Kelsi and they were giggling about how they were about to kiss.

They both took a deep breath as Troy leaned in to kiss her. Their faces were inches away from each other as they heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

"OH MY GOSH! THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!" Sharpay screamed. Everyone yelped as they ran into the kitchen. There stood Sharpay coughing as the oven was on fire.

By that time Chad was having another panic attack and was running around like a crazy lunatic yelling, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Taylor took a frying pan and hit Chad with it, who passed out. "Grab the fire extinguisher!" Gabi exclaimed.

Troy ran over to the fire extinguisher, got it, and sprayed the fire out. "Whoa." They all said once the fire was out.

"SHARPAY!" Taylor screamed once the fire was out. Sharpay held up her hands defensively.

"Hey, don't look at me, look at Kelsi, she was the one that dared me to!" Sharpay said innocently. Kelsi just glared at her.

Everyone turned to Kelsi as she said, "Well I didn't know she was going to set the kitchen on fire!" Kelsi fought.

Chad was just waking up then and said out of the blue, "TROY YOU'RE PSYCHIC YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT SHARPAY WAS GOING TO START A FIRE!" screamed Chad.

Troy sighed and grabbed the frying pan that Taylor had used before, and conked him over the head with it again.

**HAHA. So how did you guys like it? Hehe, I'm soo mean aren't I:-) Anyway review! Please and Thank-you!**


	8. The Obstacle Course, But So Much More

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, well I did but only one story, but I was out of town for the afternoon! Sorry! I got the ideas for the games(not the first one but the upcoming one) from the Disney Channel games just so you know. Anyway here's the next chapter! Please review!**

That Sunday was the next competition: The Obstacle Course. Everyone was gathered around in a group this time talking about it.

Sharpay seemed to take notice that Troy and Gabriella were sitting as far apart from each other as they could since what had 'almost' happened at Chad's house the other night. Sharpay looked over at Taylor who nodded.

The day before Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi had three-wayed on the phone and talked about yet another plan to get Troy and Gabi together. Then they called the boys and let them know.

"Okay guys, this time we will not be fighting, we will play and have fun and may the best team win!" Taylor exclaimed.

Everyone laughed and cheered but then they heard a noise, and they looked on the ground to see Chad snoring away, fast asleep.

The gang snickered as Taylor sighed. She went over to her boyfriend and kicked his side to make him wake up.

Chad shot up as fast as he possibly could. "Owww!" He screamed. Everyone laughed.

Then Chad turned to Taylor. "Why'd you do that!" Chad yelled.

Taylor shrugged. "I had to get you awake somehow!"

Chad sighed. Then he rubbed his forehead. "Ow, my head hurts" He said.

Taylor and Troy looked at each other and laughed. "It's probably because of Troy and I having to hit you over the head with the frying pan!" Taylor said.

Chad looked at them confused. "When did you hit me with a frying pan?" He asked confused.

Everyone groaned.

Sharpay looked at them, disgusted. "Ugh, don't even remind me of that night! My clothes, make-up, and hair got all disgusting because of that STUPID fire that started, because of that STUPID dare!" Sharpay exclaimed.

She looked over at Kelsi and gave her a death glare. Kelsi looked away frightened, while Jason put a protecting arm around her. "It's okay Kels" Jason said basically. Kelsi smiled and kissed him.

Sharpay huffed and Zeke noticed this so he went over to Sharpay and hugged her. "It's ok Shar, next time we're alone, I'll teach you how to bake cookies" Zeke said smiling and wagging his eyebrows up and down.

Sharpay giggled and started to make out with Zeke.

Ryan rolled his eyes at his sister and said, "Is anyone else here besides me, not apart of the boyfriend/girlfriend making out thing?" He asked cautiously.

Troy and Gabriella slowly raised their hands but continued not to look at each other. Then out of no where Chad started cracking up.

They all turned to him weirdly. Then Chad started hacking and coughing like crazy and Taylor rolled her eyes and went over to him and slapped him hard on his back to get him to shut up.

"Ow!" Chad whimpered. Everyone groaned but then they noticed how silent Troy and Gabriella were being and they looked at both of them.

They boys looked from Troy to Gabi and the girls looked from Gabi to Troy. Then they all looked at each other and nodded.

Sharpay cleared her throat. "Ok then, let's get this competition started!" She said cheerfully.

Everyone cheered as they went to the main grounds for the start of the obstacle course.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Okay everyone and welcome to the 1st annual Albuquerque Fun and Games, week #2!" The announcer yelled. The audience cheered.

"Okay, this week's competition will be The Obstacle Course!" The announcer boomed. Everyone clapped and cheered again.

"Okay first up are the East High gang!" The announcer continued. The gang yelled and cheered as the announcer continued. "You will each perform the obstacle course in pairs of boys and girls! And since you don't have an even number, then one of the girls will have to compete again."

The gang split up into two groups and talked strategy.

"Hey Ryan, you go first!" Troy said. Ryan shrugged. "Okay."

The announcer stood up to the podium and said, "Okay first the pairings have already been picked. They will be Taylor and Chad, Zeke and Sharpay, Kelsi and Jason, Ryan and Gabriella, and Troy and whoever wants to participate again!"

Everyone cheered as Taylor and Chad took their positions. "Okay on the count of three! One, two, three!"

And then they were off. They first went through the tunnels, and then they busted through the boxing pits. Then they jumped into the ball pit and ran to the other side before grabbing the rope and climbing up it to the top until they could slide down and run over to the finish line to win.

Taylor and Chad were head to head. Then Chad stumbled on the slide and Taylor took the victory.

"Yeah!" The girls cheered as they ran to hug Taylor.

The boys walked over to Chad and shook their heads. "Man, what happened to you?" asked Jason.

Chad looked at them confused. "I think I did something, like stumbled!" Chad said. Troy rolled his eyes.

Chad started a fight with him. "Well who's the one who was once psychic and was able to read Gabi's mind!" Chad yelled back.

Troy groaned. "FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT PSYCHIC NOR CAN I READ GABI'S MIND!" Troy yelled furiously.

At this point all the girls were staring at them. Troy and Chad continued to bicker.

Gabi sighed and walked over to the two boys and pushed them off each other. "CAN WE GO TWO SECONDS WITHOUT FIGHTING!" Gabriella shouted.

They all looked at her in shock. This was her bad side again. "God, Gabi, that was fierce!" Chad exclaimed, apparently amazed.

Gabi rolled her eyes and started walking toward him with an angry look on her face but also smiling.

"Well Chad I guess all I have to say is……." She said calmly to Chad and then shouted, "IF YOU DON'T STOP CAUSING PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW IT WILL BE MY TURN TO HIT YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH THE FRYING PAN!" Gabriella shouted.

Chad jumped about 10 feet in the air and scampered away from her as fast as he could. The girls laughed and high-fived one another.

Gabi eyed Troy one last time before walking right past him. Troy was practically drooling as he stared off past her.

Ryan came over and patted Troy on the back. "It's ok man, love does some crazy things sometimes" Ryan said as he nodded his head trying to be sympathetic.

Troy turned around to Ryan and cast him a death glare. "Uh oh" Ryan screamed as Troy started to chase him around the area.

Ryan was screaming his head off as Gabriella yelled out, "STOP!" Both boys came to a hault and slowly turned around to face Gabriella.

Gabi was tapping a foot impatiently. "I think they are waiting for Sharpay and Zeke to go next!" She exclaimed.

Both boys nodded their heads and gulped.

"Ahhh!" Chad suddenly yelled out of no where. Everyone turned to look at him.

Chad just stared back at them. "What? I didn't want to be left out!" He said.

Taylor groaned and put her head into her hands. "It's ok Tay, we all feel for you that you have the weirdest boyfriend on the planet" Sharpay said laying a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

Taylor hissed through her teeth, "Just go do the competition with Zeke!"

Sharpay quickly ran away and joined Zeke by the obstacle course. The announcer laughed.

"Wow that was some interesting start! Anyway give it up for the girls who won the first race!" The audience cheered.

"Okay, " The announcer continued, "Up next are Zeke and Sharpay! On the count of three we'll start! One, two, three!"

And then Zeke and Sharpay were off. They were head to head when it started.

"Wow, I didn't know Sharpay was so fast1" Gabriella whispered to Kelsi. They both laughed and continued to watch the pair.

Troy looked over to Gabriella who was laughing with Kelsi. Troy smiled. _I love it when she's happy _Troy thought. Then he focused on the competition.

Zeke and Sharpay were still head to head. But in the end at the slide Sharpay stumbled like Chad and ended up breaking a nail.

"Ow! I broke a nail!" Sharpay whined forgetting about the competition. Zeke ran past the finish line, winning the victory for the boys.

The boys cheered and high-fived Zeke while the girls ran up to Sharpay.

"SHARPAY!" Kelsi yelled. Sharpay looked at her disgusted.

"What?" She asked. "Who's the one whining?" Sharpay asked again defensively.

Gabriella groaned. "You are! You're the one whining over breaking a nail! Toughen it up next time!" Gabi yelled getting too caught up.

Sharpay started yelling back not realizing what she was saying. "Oh yeah? Well who's the one who hasn't hooked up with Troy yet!" Sharpay practically yelled to which the boys over heard.

Gabi's eyes turned wide, her face turned red in embarrassment and anger, and she glared up and down Sharpay.

Sharpay's hand flew to her mouth and then she held up her hands defensively. "Oh Gabi, I really didn't….I'm so sorry!" She continued backing away from Gabriella who kept stepping closer to her.

Gabriella didn't say anything. She just stared Sharpay down. Taylor leaned over to Sharpay and whispered, "I think this is the part where you run!"

Sharpay yelped and ran off with Gabriella hot on her heels. Both girls ran past Troy and Troy held up his hands letting the girls run past him.

Troy turned to everyone who was staring right at him. "What?" He asked confused. "Whoa, some competition this is" He then muttered under his breath.

Gabi continued to chase Sharpay around as the audience was laughing hysterically. Even the announcer was laughing so hard that he was crying.

"Ok, ok ladies! Settle down were moving on here!" The announcer yelled out while laughing.

Gabriella stopped chasing Sharpay and practically fainted down to the ground while trying to catch her breath. She looked up and realized everyone was staring at her. Gabi cleared her throat before going to get a drink.

:Okay next up are Kelsi and Jason!" The announcer yelled.

Everyone clapped as Kelsi and Jason made their way to the obstacle course. The both smiled at each other. Jason winked at her and Kelsi giggled.

"On the count of three! One, two, three!" The announcer yelled as Kelsi and Jason took off through the obstacle course.

It was very obvious who won. It was Jason because Kelsi wasn't as fast as him. They both hugged each other before taking off toward separate ways.

The girls turned to Gabriella and said to her, "You're up next girly girl!"

Gabi groaned. "I am like, WAY out of breath!" Gabi exclaimed.

The girls groaned. "Come on Gabs. You're going against my brother! He is NOT a good runner!" Sharpay said.

Gabriella smiled. "Okay, I think I can do this!" She exclaimed. "That a girl!" Taylor winked at her.

Gabi laughed as she made her way to the obstacle course and so did Ryan.

"Okay guys, up next are Gabriella and Ryan! On the count of three! One, two, three!" The announcer shouted.

Gabriella sped off like lightning. She was way faster than Ryan, in fact she was faster than anybody was. It was obvious that she won the race.

The girls squealed in excitement as they ran to hug her. Gabriella smiled and jumped up and down laughing with the other girls.

Troy just stared at her in shock. "It's ok man, you'll do fine against Gabi!" Chad said patting him on the back.

Troy looked at him confused. "What do you mean I'm going up against her?" Troy asked confused.

Chad looked at him wide-eyed realizing what he said and just ran off. "Chad!" Troy yelled at him.

Meanwhile with the girls, they were talking about the next race. "Okay guys! Who's going to go up against Troy?" asked Gabriella.

The girls all looked at each other. They smiled and then turned back to Gabriella. Gabriella groaned. "Oh no" She said.

Taylor smiled. "Oh yes! Come on Gabi, get going you have to! You're the only one who has a possibility of beating Troy! I mean did you see how fast you went?"

Gabriella smiled. "Why do I think that this is only part of your all-star brilliant plan?" Gabi asked.

The girls all laughed and smiled. "Just get out there!" Kelsi said impatient.

Gabi groaned and took a deep breath just as the announcer asked, "Okay, who will be going up against Troy in the last race to determine the win?"

Gabi closed her eyes and walked away from the girls. She slowly raised her hand and opened her eyes. "I am!" She yelled to the announcer.

The announcer nodded and said, "Okay! Looks like we have a race! Troy against Gabriella! Again!" The announcer shook his head.

Gabriella looked over at Troy who was staring at her. _Damn, not again _Troy thought. Gabi broke the eye contact and continued to walk over to the obstacle course.

Troy followed shortly after. "Okay! On the count of three! This is for the win today! One, two, three!"

They both sped off at full speed. They were both going at the same pace and were head to head.

The gang watched them and realized that at the end they were going to crash into each other. "Uh oh" They all whispered.

Troy and Gabriella were head to head all the way to the finish line when BAM! They crashed into each other.

Gabriella toppled on top of Troy who was under her.

The whole place was silent and the gang gasped.

Gabi looked down at him……

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL, sorry for leaving you there but….haha. Anyway, review so I can update sooner:-)**


	9. We've Ended Up Close All Night

**Okay guys here it is! Hehe…. :-) Anyway, review please and thank-you! **

Gabriella was on top of Troy and looked at him.

Everyone held their breath. _Please, Please, Please! _Sharpay begged in her mind.

Gabriella looked at him wide eyed and quickly got off of him. "Sorry" She mumbled.

Everyone groaned, except Chad of course.

"Did you guys, like, almost kiss?" Chad asked confused.

Gabriella and Troy's eyes grew large.

Taylor glared at him and slapped him over the head.

"Hey! Why is everyone beating me up lately?" Chad yelled.

"You deserve it!" Taylor yelled back.

"Well, it's not like you don't have an attitude problem" Chad mumbled under his breath.

Taylor narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you say?" Taylor asked him suspiciously.

Chad shot up and immediately said, "Um, I like cheese curls!" **(AN: I'm eating those right now! Hehe)**

Everyone stared at him weirdly while Taylor rolled her eyes.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Okay! What a great….er…end!" The announcer said.

Everyone cheered.

"So um, I'm guessing you want to know the winner right?" The announcer asked.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled.

The announcer laughed. "Well uh, the truth is……it was a tie! Which means that Troy and Gabriella will have to go again!"

Gabi groaned and put her head into her hands. "Oh dear God!" She mumbled.

Gabi went over to the girls and immediately whispered, "I can't do this!"

Kelsi sighed. "Yes you can!" She whispered.

"What about what happened after we got to the finish line?" Gabi worried. "It could happen again!"

The girls laughed at her.

"Gabi calm down! Relax!" Taylor said.

Everyone else nodded as Gabi whimpered and went to the starting line.

"Okay everyone! This is a rematch! So on the count of three! One, two, three!" The announcer boomed.

Troy and Gabi took off and again, they were head to head.

"Oh no!" They all whispered when they were, again, head to head towards the end.

As Troy was running he got caught up in his thoughts. _I should let her win, I don't want her to be mad at me and I really care for her. But apparently she doesn't feel the same way. That's why I have to let her win. I also have to let her go._

Troy slowed down as Gabi came across the finish line and won.

The girls cheered and started to hug Gabi. Gabi pulled away and turned to look at Troy who was sitting down with a water bottle.

They locked eyes for a second when she gave a slight smile and turned back to the girls.

Troy smiled back and looked down as the guys came over.

"Dude, why did you do that!" Jason asked.

All the guys rolled their eyes. Of course they knew why. _Gabi._

Troy just shook his head. "I know what you guys are thinking but you aren't right."

All the guys looked at him, confused. "Why?" Ryan asked.

Troy sighed. "Well it's obvious that Gabi doesn't like me that way, so I just have to let go, so I thought that if I let her win, then she wouldn't hate me."

They guys all looked at each other, worried.

Troy sighed again and packed up his stuff. "Well, I'm out of here! Call me tomorrow guys."

Gabi noticed Troy leaving and looked confused.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Sharpay asked before she saw that Troy was sadly leaving the fairgrounds.

"Oh" All the girls whispered.

"Um, guys, I think I'll head home too!" Gabi said as she said goodbye and left.

After they were both gone, the rest of the gang ran over to each other.

"What did Troy say?" Taylor asked immediately.

Zeke frowned. "Well he said this stuff about how it was obvious that Gabi didn't like him and he was going to have to let her go."

"No!" The girls all whispered under their breath.

The guys nodded sadly.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sharpay yelled.

Everyone looked at her.

"I know exactly what to do!" Sharpay continued.

"What?" Kelsi asked.

Sharpay smiled mischeviously. "Well, I think it's time that we go to the movies!"

Chad's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yay! The movies!" He exclaimed.

They all groaned.

"What movie are we seeing?" Chad asked excitedly.

"Hm. I think a horror movie would be good!" Sharpay smiled.

"OOHH! I LOVE HORROR MOVIES!" Chad yelled.

They all groaned again.

"But Gabi hates horror movies!" Taylor said.

"Exactly!" Sharpay said plainly.

Taylor raised her eyebrows at Sharpay. "And?'

"And, we will have her sit by Troy and she'll get scared…." Sharpay continued.

"Oh!" They all exclaimed.

"But you can't make her sit by Troy" Kelsi said.

Sharpay shrugged. "We can. And we will!"

Chad just stood there jumping up and down. "Which horror movie are we seeing? I hope it's Girl in the Water!"

They all looked at him weirdly.

"My God!" Taylor groaned into her hands as they all comforted her.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The next morning, Gabi woke up to her cell phone again. "Ugh, who's calling NOW?" She yelled into the phone.

"God Gabi, Sharpay was right, you are grumpy in the mornings!" Taylor said on the other line.

"Sorry Tay, but you did wake me up!" Gabi exclaimed.

"Whatever, anyway the gang is going to the movies today" Taylor said.

"Cool, what time?" Gabriella asked.

"Um, 12:00" Taylor answered.

Gabi looked over at her clock. It read 11:01.

"Okay, I guess I'll meet you outside of the theater at 12:00 then!" Gabi said.

"Okay, bye Gabster!" Taylor said.

"Bye!" Gabi replied as she hung up her phone.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The gang set it up so that Taylor would talk with Gabi to the theater as Ryan would talk to Troy behind Taylor and Gabi and the rest would be in front of them.

"So which movie are we seeing, Tay?" Gabi asked as she walked in with her to the theater.

"Um, Girl In The Water" Taylor answered.

Gabi groaned. "Taylor! You know that I hate horror movies!"

Taylor shrugged. "Oh well. It's time you faced you're fears!"

Gabi rolled her eyes.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Meanwhile with Troy and Ryan……

"So Troy did you mean what you said yesterday before you left?' Ryan asked him.

Troy shrugged. "I guess" He mumbled.

Ryan sighed. "Oh, come on Troy! Don't give up so easily!" He said while patting his back.

Troy sighed. "Maybe I should just forget it."

Ryan shook his head. "No can do my friend! You can't give up!" Ryan said.

Troy groaned as they walked into the theater. They were walking behind everyone else and right behind Gabi and Taylor.

Taylor stepped in front of Gabi so she could sit by Chad and Gabi sat next to her.

Troy and Ryan were the last ones and when Troy saw that Gabi was sitting there he pushed Ryan in front of him.

"Uh dude, you can sit there, I'll sit on the end" Troy said cautiously.

Ryan pushed Troy in front of him and said, "Nuh uh, dude. You're sitting by Gabi!"

Troy sighed and sat down as Ryan followed.

Gabi looked over and then poked Taylor in the arm.

"Ow!" Taylor whimpered. But then she looked up and saw Gabi glaring at her.

"Oh, uh, hey Gabi!" Taylor said nervously as Gabi rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

Gabriella sat there nervously, playing with her fingers.

Troy seemed to notice this and asked her, "Uh Gabi, are you ok?"

Gabriella shot a look up at him and said, "Oh, uh, I hate horror movies" Gabi said nervously.

Troy laughed. "It'll be okay!" He assured her.

Gabi nodded but continued to play with her hands.

Troy, looking slightly annoyed and didn't realize what he was doing, quickly put his hand over hers to stop her from twitching.

"Gabi calm down!" Troy said.

Gabi stared down at their hands, wide eyed.

A minute later Troy noticed what he had done and quickly pulled his hand away.

Gabriella looked the other way to find Chad and Taylor making out. Plus, everyone else of their gang: Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason.

Gabi groaned. "Guys! The movie hasn't even started and you're already making out?" Gabi yelled at them.

They all pulled away quickly and mumbled, "Sorry Gabs."

Gabi rolled her eyes and turned back into her seat.

"Wow! Gabi didn't have to be a psychic to see that!" Chad laughed.

Gabi turned to look at him weirdly. "Uh, Chad, I was never psychic!"

Chad shrugged. "Well then you didn't have to read our minds to see that!" He fought back.

Troy and Gabriella both leaned over their seat and glared at him.

"Sorry guys" Chad mumbled as he slumped back in his chair.

They all just shook their heads and laughed as the movie began.

Gabi immediately got scared by the freaky music and the credits coming on at the beginning, and she dug her face into her knees.

Then she felt someone lately tap her shoulder. "Uh Gabi, it'll be alright, trust me" Troy whispered to her.

Gabi came out of her knees and nodded as she nervously watched the movie.

All of the gang was making out by the end of the credits at the beginning.

Troy, Gabriella, and Ryan looked at them in disgust and turned back to the movie.

They heard someone scream in the movie and Gabi shrieked as she grabbed a hold of Troy's wrist.

Troy tried so hard not to yell out in pain. "Uh Gabi, circulation!" Troy breathed out.

Gabi looked at her hand which was gripping Troy's wrist tightly and she quickly let go.

"Oh my gosh, Troy I am so sorry!" Gabi whispered.

Just then someone screamed really loud on the film and Gabi yelped and hid her face.

Troy laughed and held her close. "It's ok, Gabs" He whispered to her.

By then all the gang stopped making out and they were looking over at Troy and Gabriella, where Troy was comforting Gabriella. They smiled at each other.

Gabriella looked up and said, "Uh Troy. I think I am okay now" She whispered.

Troy let go of her and nodded, turning back to the film. _Dang! This has been happening a lot lately. Why? _Troy wondered in his mind.

Someone snapped fingers in front of his face. "What?" Troy asked.

"Troy! The movie is over" Gabi told him.

Troy snapped his head at her. "Oh sorry" He laughed.

Gabi shook her head at him as they walked out of the theater.

They walked out together and Troy broke the silence. "So uh, good movie, huh?"

Gabi glared at him.

"I guess that wasn't the smartest thing to say" Troy mumbled.

Gabi laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

Everyone followed behind them, smiling. _For once, their plan was kind of working out. _

"Hey guys wait up!" Chad yelled.

Gabi and Troy turned to look at Chad and laughed.

"Sorry, I guess you guys are just SLOWPOKES!" Gabi yelled.

They all laughed except for Chad who lunged at her.

Taylor held him back. "Honey, calm down she was just kidding!"

"SHE CALLED ME A SLOWPOKE I HAVE TO SHOW HER THAT I CAN TAKE HER DOWN!" Chad yelled.

They all laughed and Troy said, "Chad, man, you couldn't take Gabi down even if you tried!"

"Oh yeah?" Chad fought back.

"Yeah" Gabi said as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

She started walking towards Chad as he backed away and said, "Uh oh!"

Chad screamed as Gabriella chased him around the parking lot. Everyone laughed.

Gabriella lunged onto Chad's back which made him yelp in pain. All of a sudden Chad threw her back wich caused Gabi to tumble backwards.

Luckily, Troy was right there and he caught her before she hit the ground.

Gabriella quickly got up and mumbled, "Thanks" and smiled at him.

Then she turned to Chad and glared at him. "Sorry Gabster, but when you jumped on my back it hurt!" Chad defended himself.

Taylor slapped him. "Well Gabi almost fell on the concrete if Troy wasn't there!"

Troy and Gabriella looked away from each other and blushed. They had always happened to end up 'close' to each other all night.

Everyone rolled their eyes as Chad rubbed his shoulder and whimpered.

**There ya go! Hope you guys are happy and the next chapter will be up soon! Please review:-)**


	10. A Day Of Craziness

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! There will probably be a lot more chapters of this story before it's finished, just to let you guys know! Anyway please review:-)**

After that night, Troy and Gabriella seemed to disappear. Troy was staying at home most of the week, saying that he wanted to be alone and Gabriella said she had to hang out with her mom.

By Thursday they all had, had enough of the excuses.

Everyone gathered at Taylor's house, trying to figure out what to do.

"I say we go grab Troy and Gabriella and fprce them out of their own house!" Sharpay demanded.

They all looked at her, scared. "What?" She asked quizzically.

They all shrugged as Taylor said, "So are we going to go to Troy's house first?" Kelsi asked.

Everyone nodded at headed off to Troy's house.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Sharpay rang the doorbell when they all got to Troy's house. Troy answered the door looking tired.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked half awake.

"Dude, did you just wake up?" Jason asked him.

Troy glared at them. "No, you guys woke me up! And I was having such a good sleep too! So you never answered my question, why are you guys here?"

Chad shrugged. "We came to get you out of your house man!"

Troy's shoulders slumped. "Guys, I told you I need some time off from you guys!"

Sharpay snorted. "Nonsense! Now, go and put some clothes on and then meet us out here!"

Troy looked at her frightened.

Sharpay glared at him. "Go!" She barked.

Troy scattered away like a startled pigeon as he ran upstairs to go get dressed. Everyone laughed as Sharpay did a curtsy.

"Thank you, thank you!" She giggled.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Who knew you were so forceful!" Corbin said sarcastically.

Sharpay slapped upside the head. "I can be more forceful if you don't watch it!" She snapped.

Chad backed away and said, "Whoa now you're acting like Taylor!"

Taylor glared at him darkly and he quickly added, "But Taylor was way more cute about it!"

Taylor smiled triumphately as she gave him a peck on the lips.

Sharpay rolled her eyes in disgust. "God, can't you two get a room!" She says disgusted.

Taylor and Chad looked at her. "Oh yeah, well who's the one who always swaps saliva with Mr. Baker Boy over there!"

"Hey!" Zeke said.

Sharpay glared at Chad. "Don't talk about my boo that way!" She said in a baby voice as she walked over and put her hands around Zeke.

Everyone groaned and looked at them in disgust as they kept talking like babies. "No, you're cuter! No you're cuter! You're way too cute! No YOU are way too cute!" They kept saying over and over again.

"OKAY we get it! You're both too cute together!" Taylor said as she rolled her eyes.

Sharpay and Zeke both looked at each other and they shrugged as Troy came out, dressed and ready.

"Okay guys, I'm ready! Now where are we going?" Troy asked.

Everyone grinned at each other mischeviously. "Oh, I don't know but first we have to get Gabi!" Sharpay said.

Troy raised his eyebrows and shrugged as they started to walk to Gabriella's house.

"So Troy…" Sharpay started.

Troy turned to her and groaned. "What now?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Troy? We all know that you have been hiding from us! Why?"

Troy looked at her confused. "I haven't been hiding from you guys! I've just wanted to stay at home more this week."

Taylor sighed. "Troy! Why have you been hiding from us? Could it be because of…"

Then she turned and looked at everyone else and nodded.

Then right on cue they all coughed, "Gabriella?"

Troy looked at them wide-eyed as they all laughed.

"Don't be ashamed Troy! It's okay to like Gabriella!" Ryan said nodding his head as Troy glared at him.

"Ryan" Troy whispered, "Shut up!"

Ryan looked at him and quickly backed away, nodding.

"How did the girls find out?" Troy asked nervously.

Chad shrugged. "We told them."

Troy glared at Chad. "But, we know they can keep a secret, right girls?" Chad asked after he saw the death glare that Troy was giving him.

The girls quickly nodded and smiled at Troy.

Troy rolled his eyes as they got to Gabriella's house.

"She doesn't know does she?" Troy asked quickly as they got to the door.

"No way Troy, you are not going to get us to tell her!" Kelsi said.

Troy pouted. "Why not?"

Sharpay smiled mischeviously as she pushed Troy toward the door. "Because you are!" She said smiling at herself.

Troy groaned as he pushed the doorbell but then turned around to say,

"But not right now"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella's mom opened the door with a smile. "Why hello guys! I haven't seen you around lately! Especially Troy!"

Everyone giggled silently as Troy turned around and glared at them to shut up.

Taylor smiled. "Hey Ms. Montez! Is Gabriella here?"

Ms. Monetz smiled. "Yes she is, and PLEASE get her out of the house! She hasn't even left in days!"

They all laughed.

"Anyway, she is still asleep but you guys should go up to her room and wake her up!" Ms. Montez said.

"We can do that!" Sharpay said as she bustled into the house and everyone trailed behind her.

They went up to Gabriella's room and quietly opened the door. Gabriella was in her bed, sleeping peacefully.

Everyone giggled quietly as they snuck into her room. Sharpay held up her hands as she counted to three.

"1….2….3…..WAKE UP GABRIELLA!" They all yelled.

Gabi shrieked as she fell out of her bed and onto the floor.

"Ouch" She whimpered. Then she looked up to see everyone staring at her and laughing their heads off.

Gabriella glared at them. "What the heck was that for!" She yelled.

Everyone continued to laugh as Gabi gave them the death glare this time. They all quickly shut up.

"Sorry Gabi, but we haven't seen you in days!" Zeke said.

Gabi sighed. "Well you could have just woke me up" Gabi grumbled.

Chad laughed. "You should have seen your face Gabi! It was priceless!"

Gabi glared at him and never stopped. Troy edged closer to Chad and whispered, "Dude, I wouldn't be talking right now!" He hissed.

Chad snorted. "Why not?"

Gabi gave him a death glare and growled, "If you don't shut up, you're going to be dead psychic boy!"

Chad put his hands up and pointed at Troy. "Hey it was him not me! Plus Troy's the one who's psychic!"

Everyone groaned. "Dude, why do you blame everything on me? Plus for the LAST TIME I am NOT PSYCHIC!" Troy yelled.

Chad covered his ears. "Sorry about the psychic thing dude, but I do not always blame everything on you!"

Troy sighed. "Well every time we're in the library and you get in trouble with Mrs. Fallstaff for not being quiet you blame it on me!"

Taylor snorted. "Chad couldn't be quiet if it killed him!"

Chad glared at her and then turned to Troy. "I do not!" He protested.

Troy just rolled his eyes but before he could say anything, Gabi cut in.

"Uh sorry for ruining you're 'manly' fight, but what are ya'll doing in my house?" Gabriella demanded.

They all shrugged. "We just wanted to visit the disappearing Gabi!" Jason said.

Gabi crossed her arms across her shoulders. "I did not disappear!" She protested.

"Uh Gabi? We haven't seen you since Monday! And it's Thursday!" Sharpay said.

Gabi sighed. "I'm sorry guys it's just that I haven't spent some time with my mom that much lately so I just wanted to hang here."

Everyone smiled. "It's okay Gabs. But we're kind of wondering why Troy said the same thing!" Ryan said.

Gabriella looked at them weirdly as Troy shot them a look. "Uh, I don't know why Troy would say the same thing."

"Why are you surprised?" Zeke asked quizzically.

Gabi continued to look at them weirdly. "What the heck? Well for starters why would he say that he only wanted to hang out with his mom, when he has BOTH his parents!" She replied.

"Look Gabs. You and Troy have been locking yourselves in your rooms!" Kelsi exclaimed.

Gabi raised an eyebrow. "And what are you trying to tell me?"

Sharpay huffed. "Is there a reason why only you and Troy have been hiding from the rest of us?" She asked sharply.

Gabi slowly backed away from her and looked like she was crazy. "I told you my reason! I don't know about his, but I already told mine!"

They all sighed and shook their heads. _This is going to be harder than we thought!_ They all thought in their minds.

Gabriella waited for someone to say something, but they didn't.

"So, where are we going today?" Gabi asked.

They all looked up and shrugged. Taylor's eyes flashed with an idea.

"Well maybe you and Troy should spend some time together!" Taylor said smiling.

Gabriella and Troy frowned.

"Uh, I thought the reason for you guys all coming here is for us ALL to hang out together" Troy said confused.

"Yeah" Gabriella agreed.

They all shrugged. "Fine. It's just that you two never hang out together like you used to" Sharpay said.

Troy and Gabi looked at each other but Gabi quickly looked away.

Gabi sighed. "Well we should all hang out today. I'm going to go get ready"

Gabi grabbed some clothes out of her dresser and went into her bathroom and shut the door.

Everyone groaned. "This is worse than we thought" Taylor said.

Troy looked at them weirdly. "What do you mean it's worse than you thought?"

Everyone froze. "Uh nothing! Um, we're going to wait downstairs so Troy can you wait here until she comes out to make sure that she doesn't think we left? Okay thanks!" Sharpay said as they all quickly piled out the door.

"Guys wait!" Troy yelled but everyone else had already scrambled downstairs. Troy sighed. _Well I can't just leave her here_ Troy thought.

He shrugged to himself and sat down on her bed. A few minutes later Gabi came out.

"Where's everyone else?" Gabi asked.

"They're waiting downstairs. I didn't wanna leave you here alone!" Troy laughed.

Gabi smiled, "Thanks."

They walked downstairs but didn't find the gang. Gabi and Troy looked around but they were no where to be seen. They ran into Gabriella's mother on the way.

"Oh, good morning Gabi! Nice to see you again Troy!" Ms. Montez said cheerfully.

"You too, Ms. Montez!" Troy said smiling.

"Um, Mami, where did everyone else go?" Gabi asked.

Ms. Montez smiled. "Why they left because they said that you two were going to hang out plus they all were going to hang out with each other!"

Gabi's eyes widened. "They left?" She asked her mom.

Ms. Montez looked at her daughter weirdly. "Uh, you guys didn't know they left?"

Gabriella and Troy shook their heads.

Ms. Montez shrugged. "Well they did."

Gabriella and Troy exchanged glances. Gabi leaned over to Troy and whispered, "Maybe if we run, they can't get away!"

Troy nodded as they ran out the front door.

"Have fun!" Ms. Montez said trying to wave to her daughter but they were already out the door.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella and Troy ran outside and looked down the sidewalk. Sure enough, there were their friends, walking down the sidewalk as slow as can be, talking.

"GUYS!" Troy and Gabriella yelled at them.

They quickly turned around and shrieked when they saw them running after them. The quickly ran as fast as they could.

"Ouch, guys wait up! I can't run in these heels!" Sharpay whined.

"Get over it Sharpay and RUN!" Taylor yelled.

They all kept running until Trpy and Gabriella lost them.

"Rats!" Gabriella said. "We lost them!"

The both groaned as they walked to the park. "So you wanna hang out?" Troy asked her.

_Please say yes! Please say yes! _Troy secretly thought.

Gabriella smiled. "Sure!" She said.

_Yes! _Troy thought as the headed to the park. "So what do you want to do?" He asked her.

Gabi thought for a minute and then smiled. "Hm. How about we race?"

Troy raised his eyebrows at her. "You mean like we did last time?" He asked her.

Gabi smiled and nodded as she walked over to the hill. Troy smiled at her and quickly followed like a puppy dog.

"Okay, just like last time! Are you ready?" Gabi asked.

Troy nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be!"

Gabi smiled. "Okay on the count of three! One…..two……THREE!" Gabi yelled as they both took off.

They were running and laughing as they neared the end and this time Troy won.

"HAHA in your face Montez!" Troy laughed at her.

Gabi glared at him. "Oh yeah? Well I wouldn't be talking Bolton!"

"Uh oh!" Troy whispered to himself. He ran away as Gabi chased him around the hill. They laughed at each other as they were running around, chasing each other.

Little did they know that the whole gang was standing around watching them interact.

They all just smiled at each other.

**HMMMM…….Lol, anyway please review so I can get the next chapter up soon! Please and Thank you:-)**


	11. Secrets and Results

**Okay, I'm putting off my new sequals for awhile because I'm not sure what exactly I'm doing for those yet! So for now, here's another chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed, and PLEASE if you read my story, please PLEASE Review! And no flames please! Thanks:-)**

The next day(Friday), for making up for not seeing her friends for a while, Gabi decided to have a sleepover with the whole gang.

Everyone was over at her house talking when Gabi decided to ask her mom.

"Hey mami?" Gabi asked. Everyone stopped talking.

"Yes, Gabriella?" Ms. Montez answered.

"Can I have a sleepover tonight with the whole gang?" Gabi asked politely. She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers behind her back. _Please, please _Gabi begged in her mind.

Ms. Montez looked at her unsurely. "I don't know Gabi. Tonight is when I have to go out of town for the weekend."

Gabriella sighed. "But mami, I don't want to be alone and I can handle it! I'm a big girl!"

Ms. Montez eyed the rest of the gang. Mostly the boys though. Then she eyed her daughter. "Are you sure you guys won't do anything I wouldn't want you to?"

Gabi left her mouth wide open. "Mami!" She said clearly embarrassed. Everyone giggled silently as Gabriella's cheeks turned a little pink.

"I'm sorry Gabi for embarrassing you but aren't you all dating each other?" Ms. Montez asked her daughter.

Gabriella was about to speak but Chad interfered. "Not all of us because some of us are too stubborn to get together!"

Gabi and Troy's eyes bulged out as they turned red. Taylor smacked Chad(yet again) a top of his head.

"Ow!" Chad whimpered. "God, for the last time stop beating me up!" Chad yelled.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Well, we'd do that if you would stop bugging me about being psychic which I'm not!" Troy protested.

Chad stood up and so did Troy. "Oh yeah, well if you would stop putting me down all the time this wouldn't happen!"

"What do you mean putting you down all the time? What about how you just won't shut up about things, huh?" Troy yelled back.

Gabriella quickly stepped in between them. "Okay, guys calm down!" Gabriella said nervously, obviously trying to keep everything under control.

"Oh yeah? Well who's the one who's always been such a whimp?" Chad yelled back.

"CHAD!" Taylor yelled as she smacked his arm. "What? It's the truth!" Chad protested. Taylor just rolled her eyes.

"A whimp? About what?" Troy yelled.

"Okay guys!" Gabriella yelled. Then she turned to her mom. "So uh, mami, about that party?"

Ms. Montez sighed. "Okay, it's alright with me. I trust you sweetie!"

"Thank you mami!" Gabriella yelled as she hugged her mom. And then Ms. Montez left.

Gabriella turned back to Chad and Troy who were staring intently at each other. Troy was fuming. He narrowed his eyes at Chad. "Go ahead! Tell me Chad! A whimp? About what?"

Chad shook his head. "I don't think I can say it right here! You wouldn't want me to!"

Troy groaned. "Just tell me! I don't care, I want to know why you think I'm a whimp!" Troy yelled loudly.

"Troy you're not a whimp! Just only about one thing!" Chad yelled.

"Oh yeah? WELL WHAT IS THAT THING?" Troy yelled back at him loudly.

Chad shrugged. "Well it's not really a think. It's actually a person!" Troy looked at him, confused. "Huh?" He asked. Chad just rolled his eyes. "You're a whimp when it comes to GABRIELLA MONTEZ!"

Gabi gasped as her eyes bulged out. Taylor groaned and said, "Oh My God!" Into her hands. Everyone stayed completely silent as Troy turned red as a tomato and was steaming at Chad.

Chad's hand immediately shot up to his mouth. Then her turned to stare at Gabi who turned pale and was about ready to faint.

"Um, why don't you all get your stuff and meet me back here" Gabi whispered. They all nodded and left her house with Troy who was trudging back and was staring off into space.

"Oh my God" Gabi quietly whispered to herself as she slumped down into a chair.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

About 30 minutes later, all of the gang had arrived back at Gabi's house. They all sat around in a circle, no one talking because they were still recovering from the last conversation they all had.

Kelsi cleared her throat as she put her head on Jason's shoulder. "So um, what's this week's competition going to be guys?" She asked.

Sharpay shrugged. "I think it's something like the dunk tank?"

Chad stood up and jumped. "Yay! A dunk tank! I LOVE WATER!" Chad screamed as he ran around yelling and whooping.

Everyone stared at him like a crazy maniac, basically because he was one.

"What?" Chad asked in offense. Everyone just groaned.

"So um, about the dunk tank, do you think we'll be in pairs again?" Ryan asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Probably" Sharpay started, "But if we do have partners everyone just KNOWS who's going to be paired up!" She said as she was wagging her eyebrows at Gabriella and Troy who were, by the way, sitting as far away from each other as possible.

Troy cleared his throat while glaring at Sharpay. "Sharpay?" He asked her.

"Hm?" She answered.

"SHUT UP!" Troy yelled. Sharpay backed away from him. "Fine Mr. Grouchy!"

Troy just rolled his eyes.

Gabi coughed and everyone turned to her. "What?" She asked. "I just had to cough!"

"Oh" Everyone said as they went back to just talking. Gabi had been fed up with it. Everyone was bored and she didn't know what to do.

"Um guys?" Gabi said. Everyone turned to her. "I um, I'm sorry if this sleepover isn't really fun.." She droned on.

Taylor looked at her weirdly. _Something's wrong with her _Taylor thought. "Gabi, are you okay?" Taylor asked her worried.

Gabi suddenl;y looked up to people staring at her. She started to feel dizzy. "Oh uh yeah, I'm fine!"

But she wasn't fine. In fact she felt awful. She had been totally embarrassed about the Troy thing and she really didn't want to face him. She put her head down and stared at the carpet with confusion on her face.

Everyone gasped. They all stared at her intently. Something was definitely wrong with the girl. Except Chad didn't notice because he was too busy raiding Gabriella's fridge.

Gabriella suddenly shook it off and said quickly, "I'm sorry guys" and then she ran off to her room.

"Gabriella!" All the girls yelled as they started running after her. "Wait!"

Everyone turned around to be surprised that that was Troy's voice who said 'wait!'. They all looked at him weirdly. "Let me do this please" He said quietly.

All the girls smiled to themselves and then nodded as he ran off past them and up the stairs.

They all shrugged as they sat back down. Chad suddenly came back into the living room and noticed that Troy and Gabi were gone. "Did I miss something?" He asked with a mouthful of cheetos.

They all just rolled their eyes as they started talking, more like WAITING for Troy and Gabi to come back down, hopefully together.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabi ran into her room and closed the door. She inhaled and then exhaled as she flopped down onto her bed. She knew that in a matter of seconds the girls would be up to comfort her.

She started to close her eyes as a soft knock on the door was heard. Gabi reluctantly sat up. The girls would have just burst through the door.

"Gabi it's m" A soft voice, known as Troy's was heard on the other side.

Gabi held in her breath. _Oh my God, why is this happening? _Gabi thought to herself. Then she closed her eyes and quickly muttered, "Come in."

The door opened and there stood Troy with a small smile on his face. Gabriella didn't even look up.

Troy sighed. "Gabi, are you okay?"

Gabriella close her eyes. "I'm fine" She muttered. Then she shivered at how her room was so cold and wrapped her arms around herself.

Troy laughed faintly. "No you're not okay, and you're also cold. I know you Gabi, and I know when something's wrong."

He started to step closer to her. But Gabi held up her hand signaling for him to stop. "No Troy!"

Gabriella finally looked up at him. "Sorry" She muttered. "It's just that I need some time alone."

Troy nodded his head in understanding, but he still didn't move. They just sat there and stood there for a while.

Gabriella looked up and realized he was still there. "Uh, Troy?" She asked.

Troy sighed. "Gabi, why can't you just tell me? Even if it's about me and what Chad had said…um earlier, talk to me about it!"

Gabi groaned as Troy got closer and closer to her and he ended up sitting on the bed next to her.

Gabi turned her head in the other direction. Troy took a deep breath before he turned her to face him.

"Gabs, whatever it is I wish I could take the pain away, I really do. Just talk to me whenever you want to. I will be here for you, okay? Always" Troy said as he smiled and gently kissed her forehead.

Then he got up and turned and whispered under his breath, "Smooth Troy" as he left her room.

Gabriella pursed her lips together to hold her from smiling widely. _I think I'm going to be okay _Gabriella thought as she laid back onto her bed for a few minutes.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"God, I really want to know what they're talking about!" Sharpay whined.

Kelsi groaned. "We will know when they both eventually come back down, and until then have patience!"

Sharpay moved back. "Gosh, Kelsi I was just whining! You should be used to it by now!"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Sharpay will you quit ragging on people and rag on yourself please? And both of you CHILL! We all want to know what happens!"

Both girls quickly shut up, but Zeke started defending Sharpay. "Hey don't talk about my boo that way!" He said as they both sat together, hugging.

Then they started making baby noises again. "You're way too cute! Thanks for defending me! Aw you're so sweet! Too cute! No, that's you! No it's you! No you! No you!"

"IT'S BOTH OF YOU!" Taylor yelled. Everyone stared at her in horror. Except for Chad who was making the most noise when he was chomping on his cheetos.

Taylor groaned in frustration. "Chad will you QUIT stuffing your face for two seconds?" She yelled.

"God dang woman! So-rry! But how did you know I was stuffing my face?" Chad questioned.

Everyone groaned. "Please, do NOT say I'm psychic!" Taylor groaned.

Chad shrugged. "Hey the two weasels who were blamed for their weird 'magical' powers are upstairs right now, probably making out!"

Taylor glared at him. But Ryan stood up. "They're WHAT? I thought they were just going upstairs to talk! Those liars!"

Jason quickly stood up and held Ryan down from running upstairs. "Whoa, there bro. Chad was just kidding, calm down!"

"I'm not your bro!" Ryan said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Ugh, why do I have to have a brother who's such a butthead!" Sharpay said disgustedly while checking out her nails.

"Hey!" Ryan said, offended.

Sharpay just shrugged as Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Well at least Ryan doesn't care about his looks 24/7!" Kelsi said as she smirked at Sharpay.

Sharpay's eyes widened. "Excuse' Muah?" She said as she put he hand on her chest. Everyone just groaned.

Just then Troy came down the stairs walking slowly, as if he were really tired.

Everyone sucked in their breath before releasing it when they saw that Gabriella wasn't with him.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Where's Gabriella?" Taylor asked quickly. Troy didn't say anything. He just kept walking down the stairs, slowly.

"We want to know now Troy! Where is she?" Sharpay demanded.

Troy held up a hand. "God woman, just let me get down the stairs first! By the way she just needs some time!"

He came over and sat down with the rest of them. "What happened, dude?" Jason asked.

Troy just shook his head. "Nothing, she just said she didn't want to talk and I told her that if she wanted to talk later, then she should just tell me."

They all looked at him weirdly. Something was off with him.

"What's wrong Troy?" Kelsi asked, worried. Troy sighed.

"I might have done something that would change the way she probably feels about me. I um…I kissed her forehead" Troy said hesitantly.

Everyone breathed in relief. "Thank God!" They all said.

Troy looked at them confused. "Huh?" He asked them.

"Well Troy, you just need to tell Gabriella that you like her! She feels the same way, trust me!" Sharpay said.

Troy just sighed and groaned as he laid back on the carpet clasping his hands across the forehead.

But what they didn't know was that Gabi was on the staircase listening in to her friends.

**DUN DUN DUN! Haha, okay I'm going to go work on my two sequals right now….so please REVIEW for this story, cuz I have big plans for this one baby! Hehe:-)**


	12. Part 1, I Need Some Tylenol

**Okay sorry guys! I know I left you off in a cliffhanger and you want to read more, so that's why I'm posting. Oh and I just want to say, I don't like bad reviews, by the way I just got one(not for this story) and it was completing dumb and stupid. But anyway, PLEASE no falmes on any of my stories please! Thanks:-)**

**PLEASE REVIEW:-)**

Gabriella slowly made her way up the stairs and back into her room. She was in total shock. _Troy actually likes me? _Gabi thought to herself.

Gabi sat on her bed for a minute and sat in a daze. Then she decided to get up and walk downstairs.

Everyone was sitting around chit chatting when they heard someone walk downstairs, they turned to see Gabi walking down the stairs, looking straight forward in a daze.

"Uh, hey Gabi!" Sharpay started cheerfully. Gabi didn't say anything. See just walked over to the couch like a robot and slumped down on the couch.

Everyone looked at her weirdly, especially Troy. "Gabi are you okay?" Troy asked her. Gabi quickly snapped her head to Troy.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" She quickly said with wide eyes at him and then turned back to staring at the wall. Everyone just stared at her in confusion.

"Gabi? GABI! Come back to us!" Taylor shouted while she snapped her fingers in front of Gabi's face. Gabi quickly snapped her attention to Taylor.

"Oh uh, hey Taylor!" she said. Everyone just looked at her. "Uh Gabi, I've been here this whole time" Taylor said with confusion.

Gabi just continued to stare at the wall. "Oh really…that's, that's great!" Gabriella replied.

Everyone cocked their heads to the right. "Uh Gabi, do you know where you are, or what we are doing right now?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella snapped out of her daze. "Oh uh, sorry guys! I just had a moment there! Sorry if I said some weird things. I'm back!" She cheered.

Everyone just shook their heads, trying to know what was happening. "Wow, Gabi, for a second there I thought you were using your secret voodoo powers and were trying to comprehend information!" Chad exclaimed.

Everyone groaned. "Chad, is there ever a time when you don't blame me or Gabi for using powers?" Troy asked. Chad just shrugged as Gabi winced when Troy said her name.

Taylor, who noticed this, said "Are you okay Gab?" Everyone whipped their heads to Gabi as she quickly answered, "No! Nothing's wrong, I'm fine! I'm totally fine!" She stuttered.

"Wow! She sounds like me when I'm hyper, which is a lot! So that means nothing's wrong with her!" Chad exclaimed happily.

Taylor sighed as she slapped Chad upside the head…..AGAIN. "Ow!" He screamed. All of a sudden Gabi stood up.

She looked at everyone in terror. "WHO SCREAMED? WHO'S HURT?" She yelled out. Everyone just stared at her.

Troy stood up and cautiously walked over to her. "Gabi, calm down! Are you okay?" He said putting his hand on her shoulder. Gabi winced and backed away. "I'm fine, Troy! Just fine!" She said as she slumped back down onto the couch.

Troy looked at her, with a worried face, but sat back down. "Why'd you hit me?" Chad suddenly yelled.

Taylor rolled her eyes in disgust. "Well, you moron! You said something stupid once again, and of course you're always hyper, which it means that something is wrong with Gabi because you are most definitely, NOT NORMAL!" She yelled getting louder.

Chad screamed like a girl and ran up the stairs. Taylor sighed. "Excuse me!" She said as she chased Chad. "CHAD GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I DARE TO GRAB A FRYING PAN OUT OF THE CUBBOARD!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs.

Everyone laughed, including Gabriella. Kelsi noticed this. "See Gabriella, everything's fine, okay?" She said slowly.

Gabi nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah I gues you're right! Sorry, I got so weird. Again, I drifted off somewhere else…" Gabi said as she looked the other way.

Gabi gasped. "OH MY GOSH! I HAVE AN IDEA!" She yelled. Everyone leaned in to here what idea she had.

But before Gabi could go on she heard Chad scream, "SEE? GABI GETS TO YELL AND I CAN'T?" Then they heard Taylor fiercly reply, "YOU BETTER WISH THAT YOU HAD THE CHARLIE'S ANGELS HERE TO HELP YOU NOW BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KICK YOU BUTT CHAD!"

Everyone winced at this. "Ouch" Ryan said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay…" Gabi started staring off, weirdly.

Gabi got all excited again. "Do you guys want to hear about my idea or what?" She asked them, annoyed. Everyone got all excited again.

When Gabi started to talk, they heard yelling and screaming again. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT TAYLOR I SWEAR!" They heard Chad scream. "OH YEAH? WELL YOU CAN JUST LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE SINGLE WITH 27 CATS!" Taylor fiercely yelled back.

Gabi groaned. "OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! SOLVE YOUR PROBLEMS AND GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" Gabi yelled. Everyone downstairs covered their ears.

Gabi sighed in victory. "Okay, so what I was SAYING, was that we should go play pool!" Gabi said excitedly.

Everyone's smiles turned into frowns. "What?" Gabi asked them. "It's sound proof!" She continued.

Everyone suddenly brightened up and started to head down to the basement, where they could no longer hear Taylor and Chad fight about who knows what.

After they all got started playing, they turned on the music and cranked up the volume. After Gabi was done playing her turn, she wrapped her hands around her pool stick and rested her head on the top of it.

She looked at Troy who was staring right at her. Gabi quickly turned her head away, leaving a very confused Troy.

_I don't get it, she usually gives me a small smile and THEN turns away _Troy thought to himself. _Did I do something wrong?_

Everyone continued to play and have fun when all of a sudden they heard stomps coming down the stairs.

"Uh oh, here comes Hurricane Chad and Taylor" Gabi said grumpily. Everyone snickered at that comment as Chad and Taylor came stomping over.

"Chad said I'm too emotional! Am I too emotional?" Taylor asked everyone. They all just shrugged. "SO YOU THINK I AM!" Taylor wailed.

Everyone quickly shook their heads. "No no no!" They all said. Taylor just rolled her eyes. "SURE!"

Troy leaned over to Chad and whispered, "Dude, you NEVER say that to a girl!" Chad just shrugged as Taylor came over and pushed Chad.

"Hey! What was that for?" Chad asked. Taylor huffed. "Well they all think I'm too emotional!" She yelled.

Chad shrugged. "So go beat THEM up!" He fought back. Taylor narrowed her eyes. "I'm beating YOU up because for once in you life you're actually right, and it's NOT a good thing!"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to insult me!" Chad yelled. Taylor scoffed. "Oh yeah, did you just figure that out CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!"

Chad quickly shushed her. "Shhh! You're ruining a classic Taylor!" He said as "Here I Go Again" By Whitesnake started to play.

"Ugh, you're UNBELIEVABLE!" Taylor yelled as she stomped back up the stairs.

Gabi sighed. "Well there goes the FUN for tomorrow's competition!" Everyone agreed with Gabi and just sighed.

Zeke had his hand propped with his chin in his hand. "You know what I want to do? I want to BAKE!" He said excitedly.

Jason snorted. "Well there's a surprise" He said sarcastically. Zeke shot him a death glare. Gabi sighed and just waved him off. "Go ahead, I really don't care anymore!"

Zeke started clapping like a girl. "Oh yay! Sharpay, would you do me the honor of coming to bake with me?" Zeke asked while holding out his hand for her and wagging his eyebrows.

Sharpay giggled and nodded. "Of course! Sorry Gabi, but baking with Zeke is WAY more fun than playing pool!"

Gabi snorted. "Yeah, only cuz you two make out the whole time!" Sharpay shrugged as Zeke nodded. "Yeah, but that's only when we're waiting for whatever we are baking to be done baking!"

Sharpay and Zeke smiled as they walked hand in hand and headed upstairs. "Wait!" Gabi yelled at them. They swiftly turned around as Sharpay huffed. "What now, Gabriella?"

Gabi just glared at her. "Well I just want to tell Zeke that you should NEVER leave Sharpay alone in the kitchen! You know what happened LAST time!"

Chad started to look excited. "What happened last time?" He asked. Everyone just turned and looked at him weirdly. "Dude, it was like your kitchen that Sharpay set on fire!" Troy said.

"Oh really?" Chad asked confused. He just shrugged. "Hey, Gabs, do you have any cheese curls?" He asked Gabi.

Everyone groaned. "Yes I do, and if you get them, will it get you to shut up?" Gabi asked him annoyed. Chad nodded his head and gave a wide grin to Gabriella.

Gabriella just waved him off. "Then please, do!" She replied as Chad raced up the stairs to go get the Cheese Curls.

Sharpay just sighed. "Can me and Zeke go bake now?" She asked. "Just GO!" Gabriella yelled. Sharpay and Zeke backed away and walked upstairs, hand in hand.

"And then there were five!" Ryan exclaimed happily. Everyone just stared at him. "What?" He asked as Chad came back down, stuffing his face with Cheese Curls.

"Correction, and then there were six!" Ryan sighed. Everyone groaned. "What am I not welcome down here?" Chad asked.

Gabi just glared at him. "God, Gabi! I hate that stare it reminds me too much of Taylor! Eeek…."

Gabriella grew in anger, her cheeks flaring red. "Uh dude, I don't think you should have said that" Troy whispered.

"Psh! What's she gonna do?" Chad laughed. "Again! I wouldn't say that if I were you" Troy whispered again.

Chad started to laugh but was cut off by Gabi pushing him up on the wall. "ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND YOU WILL HAVE TWO OPTIONS! 1. YOU COULD GO UPSTAIRS, PUT ON AN APRON AND BAKE WITH ZEKE, OR 2. YOU COULD GET HIT UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH A FRYING PAN! AGAIN!" She boomed at the top of her lungs.

Chad looked at her, very frightened. Kelsi, Jason, and Ryan giggled to themselves as Troy just shook his head.

"Okay" Chad managed to stammer out as he scurried upstairs. Everyone laughed as Gabi sighed. "Hey Gabi, what's wrong?" Troy asked her.

Gabi whipped her head to Troy. "What's wrong? What makes you think that something's wrong? Nothing's wrong with me!" Gabi said really fast.

Troy looked at her with confusion. "Are you sure because, you seem REALLY stressed about something."

"I'm fine! I'm totally and perfectly fine!" Gabi exclaimed quickly again. Then they heard screaming again.

"SHARPAY GET AWAY FROM THE OVEN!" Zeke squealed. Gabi sighed as she walked over to the staircase and yelled, "ZEKE I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP SHARPAY AWAY FROM THE OVEN!" She yelled.

"Yeah, you heard the woman, stay away from the oven Sharpay or your looks may get messed up!" They heard Chad laugh.

Gabi growled in frustration and yelled, "CHAD SHUT UP!" Chad quickly shut up although they could hear Sharpay slapping him.

Gabi sighed as she turned back to everyone else. "I need some Tylenol!" Gabi said as she trotted up the stairs and everyone followed her.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Okay everyone, welcome to the 3rd Week of Albuquerque's Fun and Games, here at the Albuquerque Fairgrounds!" The announcer boomed into the microphone.

Everyone clapped and whistled. "Now, today's competition will have two parts! The dunk booth and the egg toss!" The announcer continued.

Everyone cheered again. "Now first up is the East High gang, which is mostly the most entertaining group here!" The announcer laughed as he shook his head.

The whole gang looked at each other weirdly. The announcer cleared his throat. "Okay, well first up is the Dunk Booth!"

Everyone cheered as the gang came out and waved at everyone. "Okay, now both your groups, split up in two's!" The announcer said.

They all nodded as they split up boys against girls. Over at the boys side they were talking about switch-offs. "Okay, Troy you do the dunk booth because you have much better aim than me, and I'll do the Egg Toss!" Ryan whispered. They all nodded and stuck their hands in. "GO BOYS!" They all cheered as they ran out to the dunk booth.

Taylor looked over at the boys in disgust. "Ugh, Chad is so stupid!" She exclaimed. Gabi sighed. "That's only because you're in a fight with him Taylor!"

Taylor shrugged. "The more the merrier!" Taylor said smiling widely. Gabi just rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I guess we'll have to try our best! And Taylor knock Chad down! Got it?"

Taylor nodded and smiled as the girls put their hands. "GO GIRLS!" They all shouted as they raced out to the Dunk Booth.

The announcer laughed. "Okay that was an interesting start! Looks like this is going to be some competition!"

The boys glared at the girls and the girls glared at the boys. The announcer sighed. "Okay, I KNOW this is going to be some competition!"

"So let's get started! Girls in the Dunk Booth first! First pairing, Chad and Taylor!" The announcer continued. Everyone cheered as Taylor took her seat on the dunk booth.

Both Chad and Taylor narrowed their eyes at each other as Chad took the first throw. He missed by only a few centimeters.

"Oooh, some first shot!" The announcer boomed.**(AN: Okay the announcer's name is officially Bob, kay?LOL.)**

Chad threw again, and hit the bull's eye as Taylor went down into the cold water. She came back up, panting as she climbed back onto the seat, soaking wet.

Taylor glared darkly at Chad. Gabi and Kelsi were standing a few feet away. "I have a feeling that this will NOT go well after the competition" Gabi whispered to Kelsi. Kelsi nodded as Troy came over.

"I know, Chad is way too intense lately!" Troy said. Gabi jumped at Troy's voice. Troy put a hand on her shoulder. "Whoa, Gabi! It's just me!" He exclaimed.

"Uh yeah! Bye guys!" Gabi said quickly as she ran over to Sharpay and Zeke. Troy just stared at her with confusion, again. Then he turned to Kelsi. "What the heck is wrong with her?" Troy asked her. Kelsi just shrugged.

Meanwhile, Chad had dunked Tyalor on his last throw, causing Taylor to have a total outrage. "CHAD, WHEN IT'S MY TURN TO DUNK YOU, YOU ARE GOING DOWN BUDDY!" She yelled fiercely.

All the girls rushed over to Taylor with a towel and ushered her to stay away from Chad. Chad was just laughing his head off the whole time. Troy came over and slapped his buddy on the back. "Dude, you seriously need to stop with the comments. I think Taylor really meant what she said!" He told Chad.

Chad just shrugged. "Psh, I'm not scared of her!" He said as if it was she was the simplest thing in the world.

Taylor came up from behind Chad and 'accidentally' bumped into him. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Chad Danforth, you are going down when it's my turn to dunk YOU!" She hissed.

With that, Taylor stalked off as Chad just gazed after her, practically drooling. Troy just shook his best friend. "Dude, you're drooling."

Chad quickly wiped his mouth as they watched Kelsi and Jason compete. Jason dunked Kelsi once, but when they were done, they just ran over to each other and started to make out.

Chad looked at them in disgust, and grabbed a bucket of water and poured it all over their heads. But they didn't seem to care, because they kept on kissing, plus it only made it look like they were kissing in the rain.

Chad sighed. "Why don't my ideas ever work?" He asked himself. "Maybe it's because your ideas are STUPID" Troy replied.

Chad jumped. "Whoa man! Didn't see you there!" He exclaimed. Troy got all excited. "So Gabi really doesn't have a problem with me because I just scared her when I snuck up on her! YES!" He continued as he did a little happy dance.

By this time, everyone was looking at him. Troy just cleared his throat and watched as Sharpay and Zeke made their way to the Dunk Booth.

"Wow, never seen Troy act that way before!" Taylor exclaimed to Gabi. Again, Gabi winced at the mention of Troy's name. "Uh huh…yeah."

Taylor gave Gabi a confused look but shrugged it off.

Sharpay was sitting in the seat. "Ugh, I can't believe I have to get wet!" Sharpay whined to herself.

"GET OVER IT!" Someone from the crowd yelled. Sharpay looked back and gave them a death glare. "That's easy for you to say, you don't wear designer clothes, now do you?" Sharpay hissed.

Everyone started chanting, "Go Zeke! Hey batter batter, hey batter batter, SWING!" Mostly because they compared batter, to baking, so they were telling him to swing the ball and knock Sharpay in.

Zeke hit the bull's eye two times, which caused Sharpay to go in two times.

After Zeke was done with competing, he came rushing over to Sharpay with a towel, and he comforted her with his award-winning smile and some fresh baked cookies.

Next and LAST up, was Troy and Gabriella. Gabi sighed as she took her seat. Troy was practicing his aim, but Gabi never dared to look at him.

"GABRIELLA!" Taylor screamed. Gabi snapped her head towards her. 'Look at Troy at least!' Taylor mouthed to her. 'No!' Gabriella mouthed back. 'Why not?' Taylor mouthed. Gabi sighed. 'Cuz I don't wanna!' She mouthed one last time before snapping her gaze from Taylor.

Taylor sighed and shook her head. _Something's definitely up with that girl _Taylor thought to herself.

Troy ended up knocking Gabriella in all 3 times. After it was over, the girls ran over to her with a towel, which Gabi quickly wrapped around herself. "Thanks!" She mumbled as she shivered.

Troy walked over to her. "Hey Gabriella! Are you okay?" He asked her. Gabi snapped her head up to him and froze. "Uh yeah! I'm fine! Hi! Uh, bye Troy!" Gabi said quickly as she ran away ton find the rest of the gang before the next competition started.

Gabi had left a VERY confused Troy, yet AGAIN. Gabi silently whispered to herself, "I need some Tylenol!"

**Okay so there's Part 1 of 2! And NO, this is NOT the end! I repeat, NOT the end! Haha, okay, so please do what you always do:-)**

**Oh and by the way, I got the games from the DC games just so you know! LOL.**

**REVIEW:-)**


	13. Part 2, Confused

**Hey guys! I'm here with the next chapter! Whoop whoop! LOL. **

**Anyway, I bet you guys were confused with the last chapter, huh? Especially about Gabriella getting all nervous when she's around Troy, right? Well, it's not just because if what she overheard…..**

**Oops! Don't want to give it away! LOL. But, you can't solve this mystery just yet! No…you need some more info which is what I'm about to give you!**

**Here's the next chapter! Prepared to get more confused…..**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella left TROY standing there, very confused, and walked over to the rest of the gang. Taylor gave her a weird look. "Um, Gabi? Why is Troy looking at you weirdly?" She asked.

"Uh, I don't know! Do you?" Gabriella asked quickly. Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Uh no…" She replied weirdly. "Okay!" Gabriella said cheerfully as she skipped over to Sharpay and Kelsi, now leaving a confused TAYLOR behind.

"Hey guys! Ready for the guys to get dunked?" Gabriella asked them excitedly.

"Oh yeah! We're gonna crush them!" Sharpay said as she narrowed her eyes at the boys, but Kelsi just stayed quiet.

"Um, Kelsi, is something wrong?" Gabriella asked her friend. "Uh no, but why is Taylor standing there, staring off?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella turned to look at her friend who was still standing in the same spot where Gabriella was just at. Gabriella turned back to the girls and shrugged. "Well, I don't know, uh, maybe she is uh…thinking about Chad?" She replied, obviously lying.

Sharpay and Kelsi just stared at her in confusion. Gabriella looked at them weirdly but then shook her head and skipped off.

Gabriella had now left a confused SHARPAY and KELSI behind. **(AN: Okay, yeah, by now you guys are probably confused, huh? Well just keep a reading!)**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Okay, guys! Now it's time for the GIRLS to dunk the BOYS!" The announcer boomed. Everyone started clapping and cheering, some more light than others, for they were very confusedcough.

"First up to dunk, is Taylor and Chad!" The announcer continued. The girls clapped wildly as Chad sat in the seat above the water.

"Go get em' Tay!" Gabriella cheered as she laughed and clapped some more. Troy just stared at her, confused. _If she can be THAT hyper, then why does she get all nervous when I try to talk to her all of a sudden? _He asked himself.

Taylor walked up with three balls in her hand and aimed one at the bullzye, but didn't hit it so Chad didn't go in.

"Haha, yeah it'd be funny if you didn't dunk me at all!" Chad laughed as Taylor narrowed her eyes at Chad. "Oh yeah? Well would it be funny when I did this?" Taylor asked as she threw the ball, and hit the target right on.

Chad immediately fell down into the cold water as the girls cheered and clapped. The boys just groaned.

Taylor smirked at Chad when he came up back from the water, and sat back down. "I told you that you shouldn't be talking!" Taylor yelled at him as she threw again and hit Chad again.

When Chad came back up, everyone was laughing at him. Chad groaned as he mumbled to himself, "I guess I was wrong" As much as it hated him to admit it, he had to.

Chad grabbed a towel and started to wipe his head with it. Taylor smirked as she walked over to him. "Have a nice DIP?" She asked stretching out the word 'dip'.

Chad just glared at her. "Hey, I dunked you twice two!" Chad yelled back. "Now we're even, but I can't WAIT for the egg toss!" He continued.

Taylor frowned. "Is that all you ever think about? The competition?" She yelled. Everyone was staring at them.

"Uh oh" Gabi, Sharpay, and Kelsi all whispered. All the boys were just shaking their heads at Chad.

Taylor just stood there, with her arms folded, and scowling at Chad. Chad sighed. "Oh come on, Taylor! Who's the one who gets WAY to emotional?" Chad yelled.

"Wrong answer" Troy sighed to the boys. They all nodded as they all thought, _Stupid Chad._

"WHAT?" Taylor screamed. Chad covered his ears. "Wow, scream a little louder would you?" Chad said sarcastically.

Taylor just glared at him. "I WILL! Chad you are just a SELFISH JERK! We are OVER!" Taylor fumed as she stepped on his foot and stalked away.

"Ow!" Chad whimpered, rubbing his foot. Troy and the rest of the guys came over to Chad. Troy put a hand on Chad's shoulder and started to say "Dude, I told you…." But Chad fiercely snapped, "Oh alright!"

Chad stomped away, leaving the guys laughing their heads off.

The girls were watching the boys laughing, and they immediately thought that they were laughing at Taylor. "Ugh, what jerks!" Sharpay hissed.

"Does that mean that you are mad at your boyfriends?" Taylor whispered to all of them. Gabi coughed and Taylor rolled her eyes before saying, "_Excuse _me, correction, does that mean that you are mad at the guys?" She re-asked.

Everyone nodded as Taylor sighed in relief. "Good! Because, me being the only one who was mad at Chad was hard work!" She laughed as all the girls started giggling with her.

The boys stopped laughing, and were now watching the GIRLS giggle. They all raised their eyebrows. "How much do you bet that they are planning out strategy?" Jason asked the guys.

"I do!" All the guys chanted and nodded. They put their hands in and said "GO BOYS GO BOYS!" They shouted and ran off cheering and getting the crowed pumped.

All the girls just looked at them in disgust. "I can't believe Jason would do something like this!" Kelsi whispered almost in tears. "Aw, shh, Kelsi calm down!" Gabriella said as she hugged her friend who started sobbing.

Sharpay groaned in dismay and stomped over to the boys who were all still chanting and cheering like idiots. "STOP!" Sharpay barked.

Chad scoffed. "Why should we?" He asked. Troy slapped Chad's arm. "Ow!" Chad whimpered as Sharpay rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Sharpay, honey, what's wrong? Were the cookies I gave you too rotten?" Zeke asked. Sharpay pushed him away and said, "YOU GAVE ME ROTTEN COOKIES?"

Zeke backed away and held his hands up. "Whoa, Sharpay! I'm sorry, I didn't give you rotten cookies, but sweetie, what has gotten into you?" Zeke asked calmly.

"You have no right to call me sweetie!" Sharpay yelled before she stomped away. "Okay honey!" Zeke yelled confused. Sharpay just groaned as she kept walking.

Zeke sighed and turned back to the guys. "What is going on?" He asked weirdly. Troy and Jason just shook their heads as Chad snorted, "I guess you know how I feel now, right?"

The boys just shoved him away as they walked up to the girls. "Hey girls!" Troy said trying to sound cheerful. Jason's eyes immediately flew to Kelsi, who looked as she had been crying.

Jason looked at her worried and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Kelsi, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

Kelsi shook her head and pushed him away. "It's YOU! You guys have gotten way out of line here! You started making FUN of Taylor!" Kelsi yelled.

The guys just stared at her, confused. "No, we made fun of Chad!" Zeke replied, Troy just smacked him upside the head. "What?" Zeke mumbled.

"What the heck? We were never making fun of Taylor, why would we do that?" Troy asked trying to sound calm.

"We don't know why! That's what we are TRYING to figure out!" Gabi yelled. Everyone stared at her in shock, probably because she actually said something normal to Troy.

"I thought you weren't talking to him?" Sharpay asked Gabi, confused. Gabriella cast Sharpay a glare as Troy stared at Gabi in shock. "You aren't talking to me?" He asked. "Why?"

Gabriella just turned away with tears forming in her eyes. Troy didn't stop though, he just kept on continuing. "Is it because of this competition, because if I recall you have been acting weird around me before today even happened!" Troy continued getting angry.

Taylor sighed in frustration. "No one knows WHY Gabi has been acting this way! She's been acting weird AROUND all of us! We've all noticed it!" Taylor yelled as Gabi continued to look away.

Everyone was staring at her when she finally turned back to them, with obvious tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. "Let's get back to the competition, because they are all waiting on us, I'll go next" She replied harshly before she wiped her eyes and walked off.

No one moved for a split second, but when they did they moved very SLOWLY. The announcer sat there, astounded by what just happened.

He cleared his throat and spoke into the mic. "Okay, that was very different than what we expected, I'm sorry it had to happen this way. But we will continue on. Next up are Gabriella and Troy.

Again, Gabriella winced as the announcer put her and Troy's names together and again everyone noticed this and sighed as Troy sat in the seat.

Gabriella sighed heavily before grabbing three balls and starting to practice aim. Troy just sat there, trying not to make eye contact with Gabi because it was hard for him. Gabriella sighed as she took a first throw and dunked Troy right on the spot. The girls cheered as Gabi actually smiled, but inside she felt somewhat guilty. Once Troy was back up on the seat, Gabriella went for a second time, and sure enough hit him in again. Then again, on the third time.

The girls were cheering wildly, especially because Gabi was the strongest competitor. Gabi smiled to her team, before walking over to Troy, grabbing a towel, and handing it to him.

Troy took it cautiously as Gabriella smiled faintly and turned away and walked back to the girls. Troy sighed as he buried his face in the towel and groaned.

The day continued with, Sharpay and Zeke shooting, which of course, Sharpay missed all the shots. The girls sighed, but let it go. "What? I could have broken a nail!" Sharpay huffed as the girls just rolled their eyes.

Kelsi and Jason were next as Kelsi hit Jason once. The girls were proud of Kelsi for at least having the courage to compete, after her breakdown earlier.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Okay, guys! All of our teams have NOW competed in the Dunk Tank! Now it's time for the Egg Toss!" the announcer cheered, as the audience clapped.

Troy was sitting this one out, and Ryan was in for this round. The pairs were Gabriella and Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi, Chad and Ryan, and Jason and Zeke.

"Now, we have the East High Gang!" The announcer boomed as the gang waved and smiled to the crowed as they took their positions.

Everyone had calmed down a lot more, so it wasn't as intense. Taylor had her mind set to the egg as she threw it to Gabi first and then Gabi threw it back.

Everyone was doing great the first couple of tries. "I wonder how long it will take for Taylor to get out!" Chad whispered as the guys snickered.

Unfortunately, Sharpay overheard this, and what happens next, isn't pretty. Sharpay groans in frustration, takes the egg, and throws it at Chad and Ryan, causing it to splatter all over them.

Sharpay smiled victorious, but heard, "SHARPAY!" She slowly turned around to the girls, fuming. "Sorry!" She apologized.

The girls rolled their eyes as the announcer said, "Well then! Looks like, um, Sharpay and Kelsi, and Chad and Ryan are out!"

The guys and girls sat down and watched intently as Gabriella and Taylor, and Jason and Zeke continued to play. Troy basically had his eye on Gabi who looked extremely nervous and not fully aware of the competition.

"Gabi, we can do this!" Taylor whispered as Gabi nodded and threw the egg back to Taylor. All of a sudden they heard a splat….

And they turned to see Zeke covered in egg. Jason was laughing and said, "Good thing you like eggs, huh?" Zeke just glared at him as they went to go wipe Zeke's face off.

The girls were rolling and laughing, until they realized that they had won. "Congratulations to the girls!" The announcer cheered as everyone clapped. Most of the people were chanting, "GABRIELLA, GABRIELLA!" As Gabi smiled and waved shyly.

Troy's heart was ripping when the crowd was chanting. _I should just leave _Troy thought, _I can't take all of this._

By the time Troy drifted out of his thoughts, he looked up and noticed that the girls had picked her up, champion style, and she was on Taylor and Kelsi's shoulders, with Sharpay supporting them and she was waving wildly and chanting to the crowd.

_Now I KNOW that I can't do this _Troy thought as he packed his stuff and left without saying goodbye to anyone. Gabriella noticed Troy leaving and inside it broke her heart.

_If only he knew._

**Wow. Okay, confused? I bet you are, and sorry that it was so dramatic, but it goes along with the plot in my mind real well, sorry! I'll try to make it funnier next chapter, but I can't make any promises.**

**Anyway, about the confusing part, if you are VERY confused, then I have to tell you something….all of this(the fights, blah blah) connects to one thing…just think about it…**

**Anywa that's all for now, please do what you guys do best and I will seriously LOVE YA'LL:-)**

**REVIEW:-)**


	14. I'm Not Allowed

**HEEEELLLLOOOOOO:-)**

**I'm back! Yay!**

**Okay, let's get down to business. :-) Anyway, so I let you guys go last time with a very confusing chapter(You know how I do! Lol), and yess you will figure out what all happens…someday. LOL. **

**Anyway, this chapter is VERY important! Read and review please:-)**

The next morning Gabriella was woken up, AGAIN(Guess what) by her cellphone. She grumpily picked it up, flipped it open, and yelled into the phone,

"WHOEVER IS CALLING ME IS GOING TO GET IT!" The person on the other line paused for a moment before saying, "Um, Gabriella?" It was Kelsi's voice.

Gabriella sat up tiredly and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, hey Kels. Sorry, I just didn't sleep good last night" Gabriella explained, more calm this time.

Kelsi sighed on the other line. "I don't think anybody did!" She explained. Gabriella laughed and asked, "So, what's up?"

"Well Taylor asked me to get you and Sharpay to have lunch with us at noon" Kelsi explained.

Gabriella looked over to the clock which read, _1l:00._ "Why does everyone always call me at 11?" She asked grumpily. Kelsi laughed and added, "It's a curse!"

They talked for a few more mintues before they hung up and Gabriella went to go get ready. On the way she was grumbling a few things but you could only make out a few things.

"…. Gabriella ended up mumbling.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

_We're Breaking Free!_

_We're soaring, flying,_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're trying,_

_Then we're breaking free!_

Troy shot his head up when he heard his cellphone go off, playing _Breaking Free, _the song he did in the Winter Musicale that one time.

He groaned when he looked who was the one calling him: Chad. "IM NOT ANSWERING THE PHONE! NOW DON'T CALL ME!" Troy shouted to himself, wanting the song to turn off because he especially didn't feel like hearing that song right now….

_Riiinnggg Riiinngg!_

Troy's home phone went off this time. "AARRRRGGGHHH!" Troy yelled and shoved his pillow to the back of his face.

After the ringing stopped, Troy's answering machine went off. "Hey this is Troy! Leave me a message and I will try and get back to you as soon as possible, peace!" Troy's voice said over the answering machine.

_Beep!_

"WAKEY WAKEY TROY!" Chad's annoying voice said loudly on the machine. Troy's head angrily shot up as he grabbed the phone and yelled into it,

"CHAD WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Chad didn't speak for a minute but then started laughing.

"What?" Troy sneered as Chad kept laughing his head off. "It's just soo funny when you wake up Troy!" He laughed over the phone.

Troy groaned. "Aren't you supposed to be worrying about Taylor?" He asked grumpily. Chad just laughed again. "Taylor? Please! She broke up with me remember? Now, since we're both single, maybe we could go hunting for girls…"

Troy just groaned in disgust and yelled out, "CHAD YOU ARE SO OUT OF IT, AT LEAST YOU ONLY HAVE A MAD GIRLFRIEND, I HAVE AN ACTING-WEIRD-AROUND-ME BEST FRIEND WHO I HOPED TO BE MORE THAN FRIENDS WITH, DAMN'T!"

With that Troy slammed his phone down and sighed heavily, slumping back down onto his bed. Sure enough, two seconds later, Chad called back.

Troy groaned angrily into the phone, "WHAT!" He asked impatiently. "Dang! I see that you haven't calmed down any!" Chad exclaimed.

Troy sighed. "What do you want?" He asked angrily. "Um..do you want to go have lunch with the guys, and then come back to my house for b-ball?" Chad asked slowly.

Troy just gave in, "Fine, see ya soon" And then he shut of his phone and laid back down, just groaning.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella walked into Macri's wearing a pair of blue cotton capris, with an orange baby doll t-shirt that says American Eagle on it, with a pair of orange flip flops and her hair in half up half down, with her curls loose.

She saw Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi sitting at a table and when they saw her come in, they waved at her frantically to come sit over by them.

Gabriella smiled and waved back, walking over to them and sitting down. "Hey guys!" She said cheerfully.

The girls were surprised at the way Gabriella was acting but they just shrugged it off. "So Gabi, what's up with you?" Sharpay asked, trying to start a conversation.

Gabriella just looked at her weirdly. "Um, you guys just saw me last night!" She said, laughing. Sharpay just looked at her and lamely said, "Oh….yeah."

"SO! Did you see Troy leave last night?" Sharpay asked this time, cheerfully. Kelsi snorted,

"Wow she got over that quick!" Everyone giggled, except for Sharpay who just glared at Kelsi. "If you want me too, I could make myself break another nail, and scream bloody murder in your ear!" Sharpay exclaimed to her.

Kelsi just looked at her. "Sharpay, you would NEVER just break a nail on purpose" She said plainly. Sharpay just huffed,

"But I can think of something else then!" Everyone just rolled their eyes as they ordered their food.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The boys all walked into Macri', to grab something to eat, when they immediately spotted the girls. They were sitting in a booth, laughing and talking while they were eating.

Troy just groaned. "What's your problem?" Jason asked him. Troy just shrugged and pointed to the girls. Jason mouthed an 'o'.

Troy looked at the other guys, who really didn't care less that the girls were there. "Why don't you guys care?" He asked them. They all just started laughing, "Dude, we let them do what they want. They broke up with us! It's over!" Zeke said as they passed by Troy to get to their table, as Troy just stood there shocked.

_Does that mean I should give up Gabi? _Troy thought to himself as they walked to the table, which happened to be right next to the girls' table.

Chad, Jason, and Zeke chuckled lightly to themselves as they sat down, as Troy just sat down, looking at his feet. The girls were having such a fun time talking and laughing, that they didn't even see the boys right next to them.

Chad cleared his throat, which go Taylor's attention, as her head snapped in his direction. Once she saw the boys, she glared darkly at them, and then got the other girls attention, for them to notice that they boys were there.

Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi just narrowed their eyes at the guys, and rolled their eyes. Gabriella just sat back, being extremely quiet.

"So Chad, what brings you here?" Taylor asked snottily. Chad laughed. "FOOD!" All the guys just laughed and shook their heads as the girls just rolled their eyes in disgust.

"Ugh, Chad you are such a PIG!" Taylor exclaimed disgustedly. Chad just shook his head, "I thought we were over, genius girl!" He replied back.

"Not smart to say, dude" Troy whispered to Chad who just shrugged. "Oh PUH LEAZEE! Chad, if it weren't for me, you would have gotten F's in all your classes!" Taylor replied.

Chad fought back lamely, "Oh yeah! Um, well then…if it wasn't for me then…you wouldn't know how to live life the FUN way!"

Taylor gasped. "Are you saying I'm not FUN?" She asked, exclaiming. Chad laughed, "Yeah, because all you do is study, study, study! At least I know how to have fun!" Chad replied in a bored voice.

Taylor snorted, "Honey, you are just plain stupid, NOT funny! That's the funny part about it!" All the guys snickered, as Chad glared at them.

"Oh yeah! Well….your just Miss Snooty Patooty!" Chad replied lamely. The girls giggled, as the guys just shook their heads.

Taylor laughed. "Chad, you are just hilarious when you don't even know what you are talking about!"

Chad glared at her as he chomped down on his food. "Well…I'll take that as a compliment!" He said with a mouthful.

Taylor just stared at him, disgustedly. "Ugh, Chad you are the biggest PIG I have EVER met!" Taylor yelled, pushing her hand away.

Chad just shrugged as he kept on eating. "Well then why'd you go out with me?" He asked, AGAIN with a mouthful.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Please, I totally regret it now!" She replied smartly. All the boys cooed, "Oooooohhh."

"Shut up!" Chad growled at them and then turned to Taylor. "Aw, come on! You know, the few weeks you were with me, were the best weeks of your life!" He exlciamed.

All the guys just snorted and laughed at Chad. Taylor just shook her head angrily. "Ugh, Chad, YOU WISH! I'm just happy I'm not with you anymore!" She replied, shrugging.

The guys snickered at Chad who just kept on eating. Taylor just looked at him disgusted and then muttered, "Ugh, he must have been hit in the head when he was born!"

"Did you say something, Braniac Woman?" Chad asked arrogantly. Taylor glared at him, "Nope, nothing at all, you Charlie's Angels fanatic sloppy pig who cares about no one other than himself, and carries a stinking basketball around with him everywhere you go, acting like it's a stuffed animal or something, or some 'prized possession'!" She fired back.

All of the guys let out low whistles. "That was pretty good" Jason laughed, but quickly stopped, when Kelsi glared at him.

"So, it's not like it affected me, I like who I am!" Chad snapped back. Taylor snorted,

"Oh just shut up or I'll hit you in the head with a frying pan!"

It continued like this, and eventually Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Jason got into the fight and they all kept yelling at each other, leaving Troy and Gabriella just to sit there and watch them. Neither of them had looked at each other, though.

Finally, Gabriella had, had enough of the fighting and she called out, "Guys' STOP!" Everyone turned to look at Gabi.

"Wow, Gabi, you haven't talked much, are you okay?" Kelsi asked. "I'm fine" Gabriella replied harshly.

Taylor stopped fighting and looked over at Gabi with concern. "Gabi….what's wrong?" She asked her seriously.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? All I have been doing is sitting here, watching you guys fight, but I know you all still like each other, so GET OVER IT AND MAKE UP! But, obviously I can't make up with someone, cuz I'm not ALLOWED TO!" Gabriella yelled, and with that she ran out of the restaurant.

By that time, the whole restaurant was staring at them. Troy stood up and called after her, "GABI!" But it was no use, she already left. Troy just sighed and sat back down.

Taylor looked at Troy weirdly. "Troy….what did she mean by that she's not 'allowed' to make up with you?" She asked him.

Troy frowned at Taylor and gave her a worried look. "I don't know Tay…I don't know…" He replied.

Taylor groaned and ran out of the restaurant, with the other girls following behind her. Chad looked over at the girls table and yelled, "Hey, who's going to pay for your food!"

Chad groaned when no one came back, and he got out his wallet and paid for it. "She owes me" He mumbled.

Troy wasn't paying attention, he was just concentrating on that one thing Gabriella said….

_Why is she not allowed?_

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella ran into her house, and sat down and took a deep breath. After she let it out, she relaxed and flopped down onto the couch.

Taylor and the other girls ran in a few minutes later. Gabriella lifted her head to see who it was and then groaned and mumbled under her breath, "Just like the last time something went wrong…"

Taylor sighed and walked over to Gabriella. "Gabi…are you okay?" She asked cautiously. Gabi groaned, "I'm fine! Stop making a big deal out of it, I just needed to let off some steam, that's all…"

Sharpay eyed Gabriella suspiciously. "Gabi…" She began, "You said something in the restaurant…" She managed to get out.

Gabriella just looked at them weirdly. "Well, yeah, I WAS mad!" She added sarcastically.

Kelsi laughed. "No, Gabs, not that. You said that you weren't 'allowed' to make up with Troy. Why?" Kelsi asked eyeing Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at them all, wide-eyed. _Did I say that out loud? _Gabi thought to herself. She shook off her thoughts and added casually, "Um, I don't know why, I didn't mean it that way!"

All three girls glared at Gabriella. "Gabi…."Taylor warned. Gabriella gave in and sighed. "Fine…but you can't tell Troy….." She made clear.

All three girls nodded, but they all knew that whatever it was, they WERE going to tell him.

They all sat there in silence as Gabriella explained the whole story: well so they thought. By the time Gabriella was done, she was crying hard, and the girls just held her and comforted her, but at the same time, they were giving each other worried looks.

Once, they all left Gabi's house, Taylor immediately flipped open her cellphone. "Hey Troy? Yeah it's Tay….listen all of you meet me at my house, like pronto…..yes it's about Gabriella….okay bye!" She said before she started running towards her house.

**Ohhhh…….wow! That's it for now! I know I know, I didn't tell you what's wrong with Gabriella yet, by I do like giving clues, like the "I'm not allowed" clue. That is one!**

**So….until next time, Adios:-)**

**REVIEW:-)**


	15. Someone Told Me Not To

**Hey! I know that most of you wanted me to update quick on this one…so I am! Your wish is granted! LOL. But I will have to say, it may be a while until my next update on this story! Sorry, I start school on Wednesday, so it will be harder for me to update all the time! Please bare with me! Thanks:-)**

**Oh and check my profile for a very important authors note, about my oneshot A Balcony's Words! Oh and if you haven't read it yet, please do and review! **

**Please R&R:-)**

Everyone met Taylor at her house. Once they were all there, and had sat down, Troy immediately asked, "What's wrong with Gabriella? Is she okay?"

Taylor sighed. "No" She said quietly. The other girls were there, sitting down, being completely quiet.

Troy seemed to be the only one doing the talking, since he was most concerned. "What's wrong with her?" He asked.

Taylor sighed again. "Okay. Troy, do you remember how she said that she wasn't allowed to make up with you?" She asked him. Troy nodded. "Yeah…."

Taylor started to tell the story…..

_FLASHBACK_

_Taylor was comforting Gabriella, who was almost to the point that she was crying. "Gabriella, what's going on?" She asked her friend softly._

_Gabriella just shook her head. The girls all sighed. "Gabriella...why aren't you allowed to make up with Troy?" Kelsi asked._

_Gabriella started sobbing when Kelsi asked that. "Gabriella, what's the matter?" They all asked. "Please tell us!" Sharpay begged._

_Gabriella started out, "Okay. I…ummm…said that I wasn't allowed to because…" She struggled to get out._

_Taylor urged her to go on, "And?" She asked._

_Gabriella sniffed. "Okay, someone…had, um, told me that I couldn't make up with him. More importantly, they told me to stay as far away…as possible from him or they would…they would…" She stuttered._

_The girls all gave Gabriella a look of utter confusion. "They would what? And who afre you talking about?" Taylor asked, still very confused._

_Gabriella sighed deeply. "I can't tell you" She whispered._

_The girls just gave each other worried looks. "Look, Gabi, whatever it is, we're here for you! Please tell us!" Sharpay pleaded._

_Gabriella just shook her head and yelled, "No!"_

_The girls jumped back when Gabriella yelled that out, but sighed when she wouldn't tell them. "Well, what are we supposed to do if we don't know?" Taylor asked not giving up._

_Gabriella was crying heavily now and barely got out, "Please guys…I just need to be alone right now…"_

_The girls sighed, but nodded. Kelsi rubbed Gabriella's back one last time and said, "We'll be here when you're ready to tell us, Gabriella!" And with that, they all walked out the door._

_Gabriella just stayed in her position, sobbing heavily._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After Taylor was done telling the story, she looked over at Troy, who had his head down, and he had a look of anger on his face.

"Troy?" She asked cautiously afraid of what he'll say.

Troy's head popped up. "Who the hell would tell Gabi that she can't make up with me, more importantly, WHY NOT?" He yelled out and Chad covered his ears.

"Yo bro, what the heck can we do about it?" He asked as he shrugged. "I mean, we have too much stuff to deal with here! We're in a freakin fight with the girls, plus I have my own problems! I mean, I'm at Taylor's and she doesn't have any cheetos!" Chad exclaimed.

Everyone snorted at this, and Taylor just rolled her eyes. "Oh, puh-leaze Chad, you see, this is EXACTLY why we broke up! You only care about yourself!"

Chad shot back, "Oh yeah? Well you take things WAY too seriously! Oh and like you said how I would end up with 20 flippin cats…..you were right! I would rather have 20 cats, than you anyday!"

Everyone gasped. Taylor just shook her head angrily, and turned back to Troy. "So….what are you going to do about it?" She asked.

Troy stood up. "Talk to her of course!" He replied. The girls all immediately stood up. "No!" Sharpay shouted, "She told us not to tell you!" She continued with worry in her voice.

Troy shouted back with anger, "I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO TALK TO HER, AND SHE IS GOING TO LISTEN!"

And with that, Troy walked out the door, and slammed it shut behind him. Everyone just stood there in shock, staring at the door, not knowing what to do. Taylor let out a, "Oye", and some people groaned, but no one moved.

Finally, Chad sighed and stood up saying,

"I'm going to my house to get some cheetos!" And with that, Chad walked towards the door but Taylor yelled out,

"NO!" Chad turned around and stared at her in confusion, as did all of them. Taylor continued, "Um, Chad, why don't you go and get cheetos from GABRIELLA'S house?" She hinted.

Chad just shrugged. "Okay, as long as I get cheetos!" And he walked out the door, everyone following behind him.

The girls snickered and high-fived Taylor. "Told ya he was so stupid!" She hissed as they all laughed and followed Chad to Gabriella's house.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella sighed deeply as she sulked around her house. She finally got an idea, and grabbed some Ben & Jerry's ice cream, and a huge spoon, and sat down in front of the TV, all depressed, flipping through the channels and eating her ice cream.

She heard someone knock on the door a few times, it getting louder and louder each time. "No one's home" Gabriella yelled out, clearly too depressed to open the door.

Whoever it was on the other side, didn't obey, and walked right in through the door. Gabriella didn't notice though, for she was too busy with eating her ice cream, and being all depressed.

Troy stood in the doorway, looking around for Gabriella, until he laid eyes on her, sitting on the couch, eating ice cream. Troy sighed,

_Oh no, she has the Ben & Jerry's ice cream out again_.

Troy walked over to her and tapped her shoulder lightly, whispering, "Gabriella?"

Gabriella didn't answer, she just stared at the TV, still eating the ice cream, like a robot. Troy sighed, knowing that she obviously didn't know that HE was standing there. He knew what he had to do.

Troy stood in front of her, and took the ice cream out of her hands, and setting it on the table behind him. Gabriella yelled out, "Hey! That was my…" But stopped when she saw that it was Troy that took the ice cream out of her hands.

Gabriella sighed. "I really don't want to talk now…" She silently whispered, as she laid her head back onto the couch.

Troy sat down next to her and said, "Listen Gabriella. I'm going to talk, and you just need to listen" He practically demanded. Gabriella just mumbled, "Fine."

Troy nodded and said, "I know that someone told you that you weren't allowed to make up with me. My first question is…" But he didn't get to finish because Gabriella had stood up and started yelling, "Taylor TOLD you? I CAN'T BELIEVE HER! She WASN'T supposed to tell!"

Troy jumped at the loudness of her voice but he calmed down almost immediately and replied, "Yes she did. But that's not important! What is important is…." But yet again, Troy was cut off, by Chad barging into the house.

"YO, GABRIELLA! WHERE'S THE CHEETOS?" He called out, and he saw Troy and Gabriella, sitting on the couch, staring at him like he was a moron. Which he is. "What?" He shrugged.

Troy and Gabriella just groaned, as Chad shrugged again, and went to the cabinet to get the cheetos. They both sighed and slumped back down on the couch, when the rest of the gang followed in.

Taylor saw Chad digging through the cabinets and yelled out, "CHAD? Will you STOP digging through Gabi's cubbards? It's RUDE!"

Chad shrieked with Taylor yelling loudly ended up bumping his head on the top of the cabinet, and yelled out, "Ow! Taylor what the heck? You don't own me anymore!"

Taylor just shrugged, as Troy and Gabriella spun their heads toward them, and Gabriella stood up, glaring darkly at Taylor. "Gabi…no…" Troy warned. But Gabriella ignored him and kept stepping closer and closer to Taylor.

Kelsi noticed this and turned Taylor around so she was facing Gabriella. Taylor smiled at her, "Oh hey Gabriella! Are you…." But stopped when she noticed that Gabriella was glaring at her, and was stepping closer and closer to her at the say time.

"Taylor Amber McKessie…." Gabriella said darkly as she slowly got closer and closer to Taylor. "Oh shoot…" Everyone else murmured to theirselves as they watched the scene in front of them.

Taylor looked at Gabi with fear in her eyes, as she started to back away from her. "Uh Gabi…." She said, her voice a little unsteady.

Gabriella stopped walking, and she just stood in place with her arms crossed, and at this point, she narrowed her eyes at Taylor.

Everyone breathed out a sigh in relief, glad that she didn't do anything-that is, until they jumped about 10 feet in the air when Gabriella suddenly shouted,

"TAYLOR MCKESSIE! YOU TOLD HIM, I SWEAR…." She started yelling out and Taylor shrieked as she ran out of the house, and Gabriella quickly ran after her. All of the boys, who were standing at the door, quickly backed up, and put their hands up, to let the girls get through.

Zeke and Jason laughed and Zeke leaned over to Jason and whispered, "Ooh, I love it when girls fight! This should get interesting!" And Jason snickered back.

Sharpay and Kelsi overheard the boys, and they looked at each other and nodded, before wlaking over to them and slapping them each on the arms. "Ow!" They screamed out in pain.

Before anyone could say anything else, Taylor and Gabriella came running back into the house, Gabriella still chasing after her. They accidentally knocked into Sharpay along the way, which caused her to fall down, which caused her to land onto her fingernails, which caused her to break a nail.

"OUCH! I BROKE ANOTHER NAIL!" Sharpay shrieked out loudly, which caused Taylor and Gabriella to stop running and turn to Sharpay and burst out laughing, which caused everyone else to laugh.

Sharpay stood up and huffed, "So you think that's real funny? Well then I guess you guys forgot the real reason we're here, huh?" And with that, Sharpay stalked out the door, and went to go fix her nail.

Everyone turned to Gabriella after they said this, and Gabriella just stared back at them, nervously. No one said anything until Chad, who was stuffing his face with cheetos, said,

"So, why'd you guys stop fighting? I thought it was funny!" Everyone just turned to him and glared at him with disgust, while Chad just shrugged,

"What?"

**HAHA. Okay, so I decided to leave you guys there for now! Lol, so I didn't want to let the drama get the best of me, so I added quite a bit of funny business in this! Did you like it?**

**Anyway, we still haven't solved the mystery of Gabriella Montez. But we will! Plus I gave you another hint! Someone told her that she isn't allowed to!**

**Next chapter: Chad. Well, who else can keep the funny business up? And, we reveal another secret: Why can't Gabriella be allowed to make up with Troy?**

**In later chapters, we will reveal the person but…ehh…not right now! Lol, so excuse me, again, if it's gonna be awhile till my next update! I'll try, I really will! Sorry again:-(**

**PLEASE REVIEW:-)**


	16. Talking Until We Get Interrupted

**What's up, guys? Okay, another secret is revealed in this chapter! So…..I'm really thankful for all the reviews I've gotten. I'm not sure how many chapters left are in this, but I know that we have one more competition to go, so it ain't over yet!**

**Anyway, so, I'm not very good with the funny stuff. I'm not exactly an expert on writing humorous stuff, but I try my best! But I'm not sure if this is going to be a very funny one, or not! I need Chad in this one….LOL.**

**PLEASE R&R!**

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Troy cleared his throat. They stood in silence again. Gabriella cleared her throat. They continued with the silence. Taylor cleared her throat.

"AH HEM!" Chad ended up clearing his throat, VERY loudly. Everyone was startled by that and just turned to look at him.

"What the heck?" Taylor asked him weirdly. Chad just shrugged. "I didn't want to be left out!" He exclaimed. Everyone groaned and shook their heads.

"So…this is boring" Chad continued. Everyone groaned again. "No dip, Sherlock!" Taylor added sarcastically. "God you're always so grumpy…"Chad mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Taylor asked him. "Nothing!" Chad quickly replied. "Thought so…" Taylor said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Everyone started cracking up, and after the laughing died down, they ended up in silence again. "SO….." Chad said loudly, obviously not being able to stand the silence. Everyone just turned to him.

"Hey Zeke, do you think you could bake some cookies or crème' brulee' or something? I'm like, soo hungry!" Chad asked him while rubbing his stomach and starting to talk to it, "Aren't you, Mr. Stomach? Yes, you are!" He exclaimed in a baby voice to his stomach.

Taylor groaned and put her head into her hands, while Sharpay just patted her on the back. Everyone stared at him weirdly. "Uh, hello? What about it Zeke?" He asked eargerly.

Zeke shrugged. "Sure. At least I get to bake!" He said happily. He held out his hand to Sharpay. "Come on, Sharpay! Let me make everything up to you, by teaching you how to bake!" He said proudly.

Gabriella snorted and added a giggle with this, as everyone turned to her, and she just looked down, trying her hardest not to laugh.

Sharpay smiled, and took Zeke's hand as they started to walk into Gabi's kitchen. "Uh nuh uh, not in my kitchen!" Gabriella exclaimed as she started to walk towards them. "Do you remember what happened, LAST time? Oh and the time BEFORE that was the worst!" She snapped.

"Gabi….is there a reason why you're so sensitive, today?" Chad asked. Gabriella whipped her head around, to glare at him.

"It was YOUR ex-girlfriend that told Troy about you-know-what, so I suggest you shut it!" She hissed at him.

Chad leaned over to Taylor and whispered, "I think you better run!" Taylor turned to look at him weirdly, then she slapped him upside the head. "OW!" Chad exclaimed, rubbing his head.

Taylor scowled at him. "She was talking to you, dipstick, not me!" She added to him as she rolled her eyes. Chad just shrugged,

"Well I just wanted you to run from her" He said. Gabriella and Taylor just stared at him. "Why?" They both asked at the same time.

Chad shrugged again. "Well because I thought the first time was funny, plus, I don't feel like running right now, so I figured that Taylor should do it for me!" He explained, as he put on a smile.

Taylor just glared at him but Chad didn't notice because he was too busy, babbling, like always. 'Hey Zeke, if you and Sharpay want to come to my house, and bake, that would be perfectly fine! I mean, as long as I can eat!"

Zeke and Sharpay nodded as them and Chad started walking through the front door. Gabriella looked at them weirdly and yelled at Chad, "HEY!"

Chad turned around and Gabriella continued while everyone stared at her. "YOU, are going to let SOMEONE bake in your house, who once set it on FIRE?" She asked him, weirdly.

Chad shrugged. "Just as long as I get food!" He exclaimed as he walked out of her house. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Everyone that was left, started talking quietly and Jason quietly nudged Troy. "Hey, you haven't said a word. Are you okay?" He whispered to him.

Troy just nodded as Jason sighed and started talking with Ryan. Troy stole glances at Gabriella, who was talking to all of the girls. He sighed, _I really need to talk to her _He thought to himself.

Jason and Ryan nodded at each other and turned to the group, and cleared their throats. Everybody looked at them as they said, "Hey me and Ryan are gonna head out. Ryan wants to make sure that Sharpay doesn't burn Chad's house down!" He laughed, as they all joined in.

They waved goodbye to them, and Troy was about to leave with them, but Ran stopped him and whispered, "You should stay and talk to her!" Troy nodded and waved goodbye to them.

The girls stared at Troy, obviously because he was the only boy there. Troy raised his eyebrows at Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor, trying to send them a signal.

The girls quickly got it and nodded at each other as Kelsi said, "Hey Gabriella, we're going to get out of here, we'll call you later, and four-way! Chow!" With that they practically ran out the door. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at the door, knowing that they left so Troy and her could talk.

Gabriella sighed and walked over to the couch, and grabbed the ice cream, and started eating out of it again. Troy frowned at her, as he walked over to her and grabbed the ice cream out of her hands again, and sat it on the table.

Gabriella groaned. "Oh come on, Troy!" She whined, trying to get to the ice cream but Troy swiftly grabbed her by the shoulders as he sat down.

Troy let go of her shoulders and sighed. "Listen Gabriella. We need to talk!" He exclaimed. Gabriella frowned, looking away.

Troy closed his eyes and started babbling, "Even if you don't want to talk, just listen to me. I need to know who told you that you couldn't make up with me. And frankly, you shouldn't care what they think! What matters is me and you, and nothing can tear us apart!"

Gabriella had tears in her eyes, but she still shook her head. Troy got angry then and spat out,

"Well then what can apparently, in your mind, tear us apart!" He snapped. Gabriella had tears flowing down her cheeks and lowered her head and whispered,

"They said I would….regret it." Troy gave her a confused look. "Regret it, what does that mean?" He asked her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Troy, you're almost a junior in High School, you should know what regret means!" She exclaimed.

Troy laughed. "No, I meant, why did they say that?" He asked her, getting more serious. Gabriella shrugged. Troy sighed loudly, trying to get Gabriella to confess to her. Gabriella groaned and just replied softly,

"They said I would get scared." Troy frowned. "And you believed them?" He asked her, surprised that she would believe something like that.

Gabriella shrugged. "I think they're right though…." She stretched out. Troy sighed and asked, "Who told you this?"

Gabriella looked up with a scared face and was about to reply when Chad burst through the door, yelling,

"AHHHHH! SHARPA SET M HOUSE ON FIRE!" Troy and Gabriella jumped up with alarm, when Sharpay ran in, coughing.

"Wow, I didn't know I could do that! And this time, I didn't break a nail!" Sharpay gushed with excitement.

Troy and Gabriella both rolled their eyes, with Troy being mad that they interrupt them, AGAIN, and Gabriella being kind of relieved. "Chad…do I ALWAYS have to say, I told you so?" Gabriella asked shaking her head at him.

He just shrugged. "I'm just mad because I still haven't gotten anything to eat because of Ms. I Can't Break A Nail, over here!" Chad added sarcastically.

Sharpay gasped, and put a dramatic hand over her heart and exclaimed, "I can TOO break a nail! I have before!"

Troy rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Yeah but you whimper about it!" Sharpay cast a glare towards Troy, who quickly shut up.

"Oooh, Troy just got B-U-S-T-D!" Chad exclaimed. Gabriella groaned and shook her head at him. "It's b-u-s-t-E-d, not b-u-s-t-d!" She exclaimed, while rolling her eyes at him. "Yeah whatever…" Chad grumbled.

"Well don't be hating on me, just because I was the first one to know about our guys' secret powers!" Chad exclaimed to them.

Troy and Gabriella groaned, and then glared at him and they both shouted at the same time, "FOR THE VERY LAST TIME, WE DO NOT HAVE ANY POWER THAT INVOLVES BEING PSYCHIC OR READING MINDS!"

Chad just stared at them in amazement. "Wow, there you guys go with that same time thing again!" He said to them.

Troy and Gabriella just shook their heads, when Taylor came inside Gabriella's house, and saw Chad and Sharpay, and walked angrily toward them yelling, "CHAD DANFORTH, AND SHARPAY EVANS, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT TROY AND GABRIELLA WERE TALKING!" And then she pinched their ears dragging them out. "Ow!" They said as Taylor carried them out of the house and turned back around saying, "Sorry guys! Go back with…uh…what you were doing!" And then she shut the door.

Troy and Gabriella both laughed and shook their heads. After they stopped, they turned their attention back to each other. "So.." Troy started, trying to get their conversation back up again.

Gabriella let out a breath. "Listen, Troy. I really don't want to talk about this right now. I PROMISE that sometime this week, we'll sit down and talk, alright? I really want to hang out with everyone and see how Chad's mom will react with a burnt kitchen!" She said, ending up laughing.

Troy chuckled and nodded. "Come on, let's go!" Gabriella said happily, as she grabbed Troy's hand and led him out of her house.

Troy just sighed and smiled faintly as he followed her out the door.

**There a go! I'm sorry it's not as long as the last chapter, but I couldn't really think of anything else to put in this chapter! **

**Anyway, up next, I'm going to post a whole new story! But…you have to wait and see what it's about! I'm sneaky:-) Anyway…then I'm posting a one-shot about Ashley and Lucas! Yay me! claps wildly **

**Next Chapter: Everyone hangs out, and Chad does more stupid things….of course. Troy never gets a time to talk to Gabriella, because she's making time for her to be bus 24 hours a day. Will he have to take drastic measures?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Do I Have To Use More Than Words?

**Yay! I'm finally updating this story! Lol, it feels like it's been forever since I've updated it! Haha, probably because it HAS been forever! Hehe, okay, so…I guess that's all I have to say! So…**

**I really don't know what I'm going to do with the 'person' who told Gabriella that…maybe…well whatever I do, don't get mad guys! Plus, I hope it makes since to you! HAHA, you never know WHAT I'm going to do! So…I say, maybe four or five more chapters left in this story? sniff sniff I know, it's almost to the end! But…not yet!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and Gabriella were sitting around, chatting while eating sandwiches after being in the pool at Chad's house.

"Wow, this summer is going by fast!" Zeke exclaimed, while taking a bite out of the one of the cookies he just made. "Mm…this is good! Probably my BEST yet!" He exclaimed, as he stuffed the whole thing into his mouth.

Everyone laughed at him. Gabriella looked over at Chad, who was being very quiet. "Hey Chad? Why are you being so quiet? I think this is the longest time you've gone without talking!" She joked.

Chad looked up at Gabriella, with a mouthful of sandwich and just shrugged. Gabriella just laughed. "Oh, so THAT'S why!" She giggled shaking her head at him.

Taylor just rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend and looked away. Sharpay noticed this and asked, "Hey, where's Jason and Kelsi?"

"On a date" Zeke sighed as he stuffed another cookie into his mouth and Sharpay just nodded and asked, "Where's Troy?"

That caused Gabriella to almost choke on her food, and have everyone turn to her. Sharpay raised her eyebrows at her friend. "Do you know where he is?" She asked her curiously.

Gabriella immediately shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him since last night."

Chad watched Gabriella closely and then grinned at her, "Oh, I think a little someone is afraid to face little Troy!", which caused him to get a glare back from Gabriella.

"So you ARE scared? Please, he's NOTHING!" Chad continued dramatically. Taylor snorted, "Oh, PLEASE, YOU are nothing!"

Chad muttered under his breath, "God, sometimes I think SHE should be the ice queen!"

Unfortunately, to his dismay, Sharpay and Taylor both overheard him, and Sharpay gave him a death glare and took off her two-inch heel and chased him around the pool with it. Taylor just rolled her eyes at him, and went back to her food.

Gabriella looked around and furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Hey, where has Ryan been these past few days?"

"I am currently right here!" A voice from behind said, as everyone, except for Chad and Sharpay, turned around to see Ryan standing behind them with a silly grin slapped on his face.

"Hm, how have all you lovely people been all these days?" Ryan asked dreamily as he skipped over towards Zeke and sat down next to him.

Everyone just raised their eyebrows at him. "I'm guessing something very exciting happened?" Taylor asked him.

Ryan just nodded vigorously as everyone laughed at him. "Dude, what happened?" Zeke asked excitedly. And very loudly, I may add.

That caused Sharpay to stop running and look over at them and yell, "Ryan's here?" Which also caused Chad to run into her and fall backwards into the pool.

Sharpay heard the splash and turned around and gasped to see Chad in the pool, and she started to giggle to herself. Taylor couldn't control herself. She just burst into laughter, which caused everyone else to start laughing too.

When Chad resurfaced, he glared deeply at everyone, especially Sharpay. He smiled mischievously at Sharpay and swam towards her and grabbed her by the leg, pulling her into the pool.

Sharpay started to scream bloody murder, and when she came up she screamed, "CHAD DANFORTH YOU FILTHY PIG! YOU JUST RUINED SOME OF MY DESIGNER CLOTHES YOU IDIOT! PLUS, ONE OF MY VERSACE HEELS! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!"

Everyone witnessed this and let out a low whistle. Taylor just shook her head and mumbled, "Stupid…"

Gabriella heard this and just sighed as she turned back to Ryan as Sharpay and Chad were drying off. "So Ryan, what happened?" She asked, really wanting to know.

Ryan just smiled to himself. "Dude, you're drooling!" Zeke laughed at his friend as he pointed to his mouth, and he quickly wiped it off.

"Okay, can you just tell us please?" Gabriella asked getting impatient. At the exact same moment, Sharpay came up wearing a towel over her and asked, "Tell us what?"

Everyone groaned, as again, they were interrupted from Ryan telling them WHAT was going on. Ryan was about to speak when Chad walked up. "Hey, do you guys want me to put some hot dogs on?"

Gabriella, furious, just stood up and yelled, "WHO CARES! RYAN TELL US NOW WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU OR I MIGHT GO BIZZARK!"

Chad started cracking up. "Too late!" He snickered, which caused Gabriella to slap him upside the head. Chad didn't even have a reaction this time. "And again, there they go with the head slapping again" He sighed.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "It's only because you deserve it!" She exclaimed. Chad groaned and turned to her. "Tay, come on, PLEASE get off my back! I mean, we're not dating anymore, and what more can I say then I'm sorry?" He asked seriously as he stood up, and walked into his own house.

Taylor just sat there in shock of what Chad just told her. Was he actually being serious this time?

Gabriella turned to Taylor. "Hey Tay, I think he was being serious. Can you talk to him so we can get the old Chad back?" She asked her, sighing, knowing that her unanswered question to Ryan is still…unanswered.

Sharpay snorted. "PUH LEAZE! He was just the old Chad like five minutes ago! Did you remember what he did to me?" She asked them while pointing towards her body, which her clothes were still soaking wet on her.

Everyone sighed loudly as Sharpay just shrugged to herself. "Come on Tay…" Gabriella whined and Taylor groaned and finally stood up.

"Fine! I'll talk to him, okay? But I can't make any promises to what will happen!" Taylor said as everyone nodded and Taylor inhaled a deep breath as she walked towards the house.

Once Taylor was inside Gabriella yelled out, "FINALLY!" Which caused everyone else to laugh. Gabriella turned to Ryan again. "Okay…so what happened?" She asked him, hoping for no more interruptions.

"I went on a date with Jessica!" He squealed like a girl and started clapping his hands wildly again.

Everyone just stared at him in shock, except for Sharpay who gasped and put a hand over her mouth and yelled out, "Oh my GOSH! My brother is not a gay, and actually asked a girl OUT? And she ACCEPTED? Holy cow!"

Ryan left his mouth hanging open. "SHARPAY!" Gabriella hissed towards her friend who just shrugged. "What? He's my brother? Twin, to be exact! I've known him since I was born, and I always thought that he had a part of him that was Gay, that's all!"

Everyone groaned as Ryan just continued to stare at Sharpay in shock. "I can't believe you just…thought that…I was…Gay" He finished off before falling backwards and fainting.

Everyone raised their eyebrows at him, and just shrugged. Sharpay turned to Gabriella. "So Gabi, when are you going to talk to Troy again?" She asked her curiously.

Gabriella sighed. "I don't know…" She answered. Sharpay groaned, "Oh come on Gabriella! You NEED to talk to him! You guys obviously didn't fix your problems or you guys would be a COUPLE BY NOW!" She ended up screaming, which caused Gabriella to clamp a hand over Sharpay's mouth and whisper, "Sharpay! Stop! Somebody might hear you, or more importantly, someone by the name of TROY!"

Sharpay licked Gabriella's hand which caused her to squeal and pull her hand away disgustedly, and wipe it on her shorts. Sharpay smiled mischievously, "Works every time!"

Right after Sharpay said that, Chad and Taylor walked back outside. "So…what happened?" Gabriella asked curiously.

Taylor just shrugged. "Chad and I came to an agreement that we will be civil to each other… She trailed off, leaving everyone sucking in their breaths, "As friends" She finished, and everyone let them out slowly, groaning.

Chad just stared at them in amazement,

"Wow, you guys are REALLY good at that holding your breath stuff!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

That night, Troy pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Gabriella's number. He waited for a few moments until Gabriella's voice finally came over the phone.

"Hello?" A small voice asked. Troy immediately sat up from his position on his bed. "Oh, hey Gabriella! It's Troy!" He said cheerfully. He was hoping they could 'talk'.

"Oh…hey Troy" She said emotionless. Troy immediately frowned. "So um, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just spending the night at Tay's" She said simply. Troy continued to frown. "Oh, just you and Taylor?" He asked again. "Yup" She replied.

"Oh…" He sighed, "Well what did you do today?" He asked her, trying to start a conversation. Gabriella seemed to not care about what was happening because she just replied, "Well me, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan spent the day hanging out at Chad's pool.

Troy immediately felt hurt. "Why didn't you guys invite me?" He asked. Gabriella felt bad about saying that. "Oh, I'm sorry Troy. But Kelsi and Jason weren't there anyway, and I left my phone at home. Sorry."

"Oh okay" He replied more calmly. "So….what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked, hoping maybe he could either come over to her house, or she could come over so they could talk this thing out.

"Well me, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi are going shopping, and then we're going to my house and going to have a movie marathon!" She explained excitedly.

Troy sighed. _I can't believe it! She's making plans 24/7 to be busy! I bet…oh, she's probably avoiding talking to me! _Troy thought glumly to himself.

"Okay…" He replied sadly. But then decided to just come straight out with it. "Listen Gabriella, isn't there SOME time when we could sit down and talk about…well, about you-know-what?"

Gabriella gulped. She had a feeling he wanted to talk about that. "I don't know Troy, I mean, the next day, I think the gang is going out to eat, maybe to the movies…I don't know, then we have planning for the competition…I just don't know."

Troy sighed loudly, very angry. "Fine" He just said plainly. Gabriella frowned sadly, "Listen Troy, I really have to go know. Talk to you later. Bye!" She said quickly as she hung up.

She completely left Troy listening to the dial tone.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The next day, Gabriella and Taylor were getting ready to meet Sharpay and Kelsi at the mall. Taylor was totally rambling about what they found out about Ryan yesterday, but Gabriella was hardly paying attention.

Probably because her heart was literally pounding, as she was thinking about Troy. _Gosh, why can't I just talk to him about this? Oh yeah, I know why! Well, my reason for this whole thing is STUPID! MY STUPID self! Argh…_

"Thinking about Troy?" Taylor asked Gabriella as they were walking towards the mall. "Huh?" Gabriella asked, jumping out of her dreamy zone.

Taylor just rolled her eyes. "Oh nothing…" She said playfully. Gabriella just sighed. "Sorry Tay, it's just…well I don't know. I feel, ugh, just forget it."

Taylor smiled sympathetically at her friend as they pushed open the doors to the mall and saw Sharpay and Kelsi standing there, waiting for them. As they walked up to them Sharpay exclaimed,

"Let's get shopping!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy knocked on the door to Chad's house, and Chad opened it and grinned widely as he saw Troy standing there. "Troy! My man! Come on in!" He greeted and let Troy in. They walked out towards the back, and started to play 1 on 1 basketball.

"So…Gabriella problems?" Chad asked as Troy stopped dribbling the basketball he was holding and turned to stare at Chad, confused. "When did you become so smart?" He joked.

Chad just gave him a 'whatever' look. "Yeah, yeah. So am I right?" He asked anxiously. Troy just chuckled. "What do you think frizzy hair?" He laughed.

Chad just rolled his eyes as he shot a basket. "Let me guess. It's still bugging you that Gabriella isn't speaking to you, and is pretty much avoiding you. Plus, you want to find out what is wrong with her. Oh, and you also want to become on friendly terms with her again. OH AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST…you want to date her. Am I right?"

Troy just stared at his best friend in shock, as he just smirked back at him. "I need asprin…" Troy said, still in shock, as he started walking out through the back gate.

"Hey Troy!" Chad yelled out as Troy turned back to him. "Go get your girl!" He yelled, giving Troy a wink before turning back to the basketball goal, and shooting in another basket.

Turning to leave, Troy thought about what Chad said. _Maybe he's right _He thought to himself, as he started running towards the place where he knew he would find Gabriella.

The Mall.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

About 1 hour later, Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor sat down on one of the benches, completely wiped out. "Wow, I think that that was the most shopping I've done in 1 hour!" Sharpay exclaimed as everyone nodded and groaned.

"Anyone want to get something to eat?" Kelsi asked as everyone agreed and started walking towards the food court.

"GABRIELLA!" A voice yelled from behind, as Gabriella stopped in her tracks to see Troy running towards everyone. Gabriella groaned. "Come on Gabi.." Taylor warned as Gabriella just sighed.

Troy ran right in front of Gabriella and stopped to catch his breath, and then looked up at her. "Listen Gabriella. I want an answer, WHY are you avoiding me?" He cut straight to the chase.

Gabriella just shrugged and looked at the floor. Troy groaned angrily and grabbed Gabriella's shoulders, and gave them a little shake which caught Gabriella's attention. "Gosh Gabi, I guess I'm going to have to do something to get you to pay attention!"

And with that, Troy bent down, and kissed Gabriella full blown on the lips.

Everyone gasped.

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Are you guys saying that right now? HAHA, well…that's it for now! I'll try to update ASAP!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Yelling, Screaming, And All That Crap

**HELLO PEOPLE! Haha. So…I bet most of you have been waiting almost a week for this chapter, huh? Well, I won't blah so go ahead and read! Only like 2 or 3 chappies left! **

**PLEASE R&R!**

Troy pulled back quickly, leaving a VERY shocked Gabriella. The girls had their mouths wide open, just curiously waiting for Gabriella to say something.

Suddenly, tears started flowing down Gabriella's cheeks, which got Troy confused. "Gabi…" He started, but Gabriella put a hand up to stop him. "No Troy, I get it" She whispered, before running away.

"GABRIELLA!" Both Taylor and Troy yelled at the same time, while Taylor and Kelsi both ran after Gabriella.

Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to look at Sharpay, who was just standing there, checking out her nails.

"Why aren't you following them?" He asked her weirdly. Sharpay gave him a disgusted look and scoffed, "Please! In these shoes? No way!" Troy just rolled his eyes.

He groaned to himself. "What did I do…."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella ran into the girls bathroom and started sobbing, as both Taylor and Kelsi ran in shortly after. "Gabi, what's wrong?" Taylor asked frantically.

"Didn't you hear him?" Gabriella sobbed. Both Taylor and Kelsi exchanged confused glances and Kelsi asked, "What do you mean? He KISSED you Gabi!"

Gabriella shook her head. "Only because he HAD to!" She screamed through tears, before running into one of the stalls before Taylor or Kelsi could utter another word.

Taylor gasped. "Oh no" She groaned, "I'll get Troy, you stay here with Gabriella!" She told Kelsi who nodded as Taylor ran out.

She practically ran back to where she saw Troy and Sharpay standing around completely bored. "TROY!" Taylor practically yelled out, causing other people around her to give her weird looks.

Taylor huffed, "Uh hello? I'm dealing with a crisis here people!" She told them before running over to Troy and Sharpay.

Sharpay gave Taylor a relieved look. "Oh thank you! I'm been standing here in boringville, USA with BORING Troy, when I could've been shopping" She whined, but then gasped, "Oh my! A shoe sale!"

Sharpay went running off, as Troy and Taylor both rolled their eyes, and Troy turned to Taylor. "What?" He asked her anxiously.

Taylor sighed. "Gabi thinks that you don't like her because you said you HAD to kiss her!" She got out breathlessly, probably because-well probably because she was still out of breath.

Troy mentally cursed under his breath and kicked his shoe into the ground-HARD. Taylor gasped, and pushed Troy so that he staggered backwards.

Troy fell to the ground, and cast a mean glare up at Taylor. "What'd you do that for?" He asked her angrily. Taylor sighed heavily, "You were acting stupid! Gosh, all you boys are just like Chad, why can't you just grow UP."

Taylor stormed off leaving a stunned Troy who carefully got up. Sharpay came running back at that moment with two more bags. "Oh my gosh, there was a HUGE sale I got a pair of…" She squealed, but Troy stopped her.

"Not now Sharpay…" Troy groaned, walking off. "Fine!" Sharpay screeched, "See if I care! I was going to find Ryan so he can wear my high heels on his date, anyway!"

By that point, everyone at the mall was staring at her with weird looks. "What?" Sharpay asked nastily, "Can't a girl talk about her twin that way? It's perfectly natural!" Then she stomped out of the mall.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella had asked Kelsi if they could go home, shortly after Taylor had left the bathroom, and Kelsi agreed, as she had called Taylor and told them that they would go to Zeke's house, since Sharpay said the guys were there.

"Hey guys welcome to my crib!" Zeke said proudly, wagging his eyebrows at Sharpay who just giggled. Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi just rolled their eyes and walked through the door, past Zeke and Sharpay.

"Hey baby, have you brought something back for me?" Zeke asked Sharpay mysteriously, nodding towards the shopping bags that Sharpay held in her hands.

Sharpay giggled as Zeke leaned in for a kiss, but she ended up blowing him off by handing him all her bags, except for one, which made him stumble backwards and she exclaimed,

"Oh my gosh! Where's my brother? I just HAVE to show him something I bought!" And with that, Sharpay strutted in through the door, completely forgetting about Zeke, and even locking him out of his own house, holding Sharpay's-uh-heavy shopping bags.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy looked around every where in the mall, and didn't find Gabriella. He sighed but just thought, _Aw man, I bet she's in the girl's bathroom. But I do love her…_which is why he made his decision to go inside.

But instead, all he found were old women talking about last Friday's bingo night. The women stopped talking, and gasped as Troy walked in there nervously.

"Uh…Gabriella?" He called out. But when no voice was heard, he assumed she wasn't in there, until an elderly lady stopped him,

"Excuse me son. My name is Gabriella!" The lady said. Troy gave her a odd look. "Uh huh…" He said uneasily, backing up his way out of the bathroom. "Come here and give me some suga!" The lady said creepily, shimmying towards him.

Troy screamed in horror as he quickly ran out of the bathroom-and COMPLETELY out of the mall. Once outside he thought,

"OH CRAP!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi walked into Zeke's kitchen, to see Jason and Chad having a hot dog eating contest. They all looked at the boys in disgust as they kept chomping down on hot dogs.

"Uh, Jason, what are you doing?" Kelsi asked her boyfriend a little uneasily. "Eating…" Jason replied with a mouthful of food, which got Kelsi completely grossed out.

Taylor, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes at Chad. "Ugh, what did I tell you about a filthy pig huh? He's influenced them all I tell you! THEY ARE ALL FILTHY PIGS!" She yelled out, getting a little out of control.

That caused Gabriella and Kelsi to frantically try and hold Taylor down. "Tay…be calm" Gabriella said in a soothing voice.

Taylor just shrugged and said, "Yeah whatever…" As the girls let her go, Sharpay walked in all giddily.

"Where's my brother?" She asked excitedly. Chad looked up from his plate quickly and replied, "He is fup in feke's foom!" Sharpay just looked at him disgustedly and said, "Ew" basically before walking upstairs.

Gabriella looked around and asked everyone, "Hey where's Zeke?" Both the girls just shrugged as Gabriella did the same thing to herself as they continued to watch the boys eat…in displeasure.

"SHARPAY HOW DARE YOU STILL THINK I'M GAY!" They all suddenly heard Ryan scream at the top of his lungs, which caused Chad to spit out chunks of his food, which landed on Taylor's shirt.

Taylor practically screamed bloody murder. "CHAD DANFORTH, UGH, THIS IS A NEW SHIRT, YOU ARE TOTALLY PAYING FOR A NEW ONE!"

Gabriella and Kelsi painfully covered their ears, as Gabriella leaned over to Kelsi and whispered, "I think we should just run…" As Kelsi gratefully nodded, as both girls secretly walked out of the kitchen.

They left Taylor and Chad bickering about God knows what, and just in time to watch Sharpay flying down the stairs, closely followed by Ryan, who was red with anger.

Sharpay squealed as she hid behind Gabriella and Kelsi and exclaimed, "Don't hurt me! My face is much newer, go for the girls!"

Ryan gasped. "That's from A Cinderella Story!" He pointed out excitedly, forgetting about his 'moment' there. Sharpay smirked at him and replied, "I rest my case!"

Ryan sighed. "Sharpay…." He whined, "I am NOT, I repeat NOT wearing heels on my date with Jessica! I would look like a gay wad!" He complained, as Sharpay just shrugged,

"Well you are one." Ryan's face grew with more anger as both Gabriella and Kelsi said at the same time, "Bye!" and hurried out the door.

On the other side of the door, both Gabriella and Kelsi could still hear everyone bickering inside, which they only rolled their eyes at. They both started walking, until they saw Zeke struggling to hold onto Sharpay's bags, out of breath.

Both girls gasped and ran over to help Zeke. "Oh my gosh, Zeke, what happened to you?" Kelsi exclaimed, helping Zeke by taking some of the bags out of his hands, as Gabriella did the same.

"Sharpay…bags…shopping…Ryan…oh…" He stuttered before fainted. Gabriella just sighed and shook her head,

"What's with guys and fainting?"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy walked up to the Montez's doorstep, and rang the doorbell. He was mentally preparing himself in his mind, what to say to Gabriella.

Ms. Montez shortly after, opened the door and smiled at Troy. "Oh hello Troy! Gabriellas isn't home, but…" She started but Troy stopped her.

"Uh, well could I actually talk to you?" Troy asked her, suddenly getting a thought into his head.

Ms. Montez shot him a weird look, but let him in anyway. "Sure Troy…" She said weirdly as Troy smiled lightly and walked through the door.

As soon as both Ms. Montez and Troy sat down at the kitchen table, Ms. Montez turned to Troy, "So…" She started, wanting to know why in the WORLD Troy wanted to talk to her.

"Uh…well…you see…it's about Gabriella" He tried to explain. Ms. Montez gasped, and clapped her hands together, which caused Troy to kind of look at her weirdly.

"Oh my! I always knew you were going to admit your feelings! Good for you Troy!" She exclaimed sweetly, going over to Troy and wrapping him into a hug.

Troy laughed uncomfortably. Once Ms. Montez had stopped hugging Troy, she was smiling widely as she sat back down. "So Troy…when are you going to tell her?" Ms. Montez asked eagerly.

"Uh…" Troy stuttered and shrugged. "Well once I can get her to talk to me again" He finished, almost mentally slapping himself for saying that. _Oh my…did I just say that? _He thought to himself.

Ms. Montez gasped again, for like the third time. "She…she won't talk to you? Why she is just as stubborn as her dad used to be-SHEESH! I tell you, she can get a LITTLE out of control so don't you worry, I WILL set her straight Troy!"

Troy's eyes widened at this, as he quickly replied, "Uh actually….you helped me! Thanks a lot, talk to you later! Bye!" And ran out the door.

Ms. Montez just sat in confusion while sipping her coffee,

"Such a NICE boy!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella, Taylor, and Zeke all sighed, as Sharpay and Ryan, and Chad and Taylor had moved their arguments outside. Jason was-well still inside.

"Can you believe this?" Kelsi asked, shaking her head at her friends. Gabriella sighed, "I know…why is everyone always fighting? They should be setting a good example!"

Kelsi and Zeke just gave her a look, and Gabriella just looked at them. "What?" She asked, but then quickly got it, "Oh…yeah, whatever" She muttered.

"And that's a girl who's supposed to have a 4.0" Zeke muttered, rolling his eyes, as Gabriella overheard and shot Zeke a death glare.

Kelsi, who noticed this, just sighed and asked, "Can you guys like, not add another fight right now?" Both Zeke and Gabriella just shrugged, as Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Zeke pointed out, "Right now I wouldn't mind because A, I'm bored out of my MIND, B, my mom says I bake too much and I'm not allowed to bake for a week, and C, ANYONE would be better fighting with than…Sharpay" He replies, as he shudders to himself.

Kelsi and Gabriella just look at him with raised eyebrows as Troy comes running towards everyone. "CHAD!" He yells out, knocking his best friend over, who yelped as they both fell to the ground.

"FINALLY, someone who shut his stupid Ass up" Taylor said disgustedly with a roll of her eyes, as she walked over to the girls.

"Thanks man, for saving my life!" Chad said with a smile, as Troy gave him a weird smile. "Uh, dude? I didn't even save your life…" He added weirdly.

Chad just tilted his head at him. Troy immediately put up a hand, "Don't even have to explain!" He said quickly, which Chad just nodded to.

Gabriella groaned, and hid her face, hoping Troy didn't see her. Even though he did-she wasn't the person he wanted to talk to right now.

"Listen Chad, I have to talk to you about Gabriella….and Ryan, why are you wearing heels?" He asked Ryan weirdly, looking at his shoes.

Ryan's face immediately flashed with embarrassment, and Sharpay just stood in the back, grinning like an idiot. "I made him!" She exclaimed proudly, as Troy just nodded, totally creeped out.

"Okay…" He said, and just as he was about to start up again, Kelsi gasped. "OH MY GOSH GUYS, WHAT DAY IS IT?" She yelled out loud.

"Uh…Saturday…" Taylor replied cautiously, wondering what the point of this was. Kelsi immediately yelled back, "The LAST competition is TOMORROW!"

Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor all screamed in horror as they all ran away, to who knows where, dragging Jason(who came outside to see what all the commotion was about), and Zeke along with them, who just yelped.

That left a very weirded out Chad, Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella. "Uh…." Ryan said, looking down at his shoes. Gabriella raised her eyebrows,

"Admiring your shoes, Ryan?" Gabriella joked, as he gasped. Troy sighed angrily, "What NOW?"

"I'm going to be late for my date with Jessica!" He screamed as he ran off. Chad called, "Dude! You might want to take the shoes…OFF!" And ran after him, leaving Troy and Gabriella sighing, and shaking their heads.

It took them a minute to realize that they were both left alone together. They both slowly started looking towards each other, and once Gabriella figured it out, her eyes widened in horror, and she screamed, running off also.

Troy groaned, running a hand through his hair before lightly yelling, "Ahh…." And jogged after everyone.

**DUN DUN DUN! Lol, actually, not really, haha. But I am saddened, because, I've decided only two chapters left in this story. Now, when will this 'mystery' person be revealed? I'm thinking either the next chapter, or the last chapter! **

**By the way, I need some ideas for the games in the next chapter! If you have any ideas, that I might use, I'll give you credit if I do use them! Thanks!**

**Next Chapter: The LAST games….sniff sniff. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	19. Goodbye Games

**A/N: **_HOLY FRIGGING CRAP!!!! Haha. How long has it been since I UPDATED this STORY? Seriously, it feels like it's been forever! But anyway you guys should be happy to know that this is going to be a very long chapter…and very informative so I suggest you read this when you have a lot of time:-)_

_So anyway, here is the second to last chapter of IT'S GIRLS AGAINST BOYS! Btw, thanks for letting me hit 200 reviews! You guys ROCK:-)_

_**PLEASE R&R!!!!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Chapter 19: Goodbye Games**

Chad was practically bouncing off the walls. Everyone watched as Chad started jumping up and down yelling in Taylor's face, "HAHA! THE LAST GAMES! I CAN SMELL VICTORY FOR THE BOYS! IN YOUR FACE TAYLOR!"

Taylor just snorted in response, "Oh please, you are already IN my face….now back off, your breath stinks!" Then she put her hand over Chad's face, and pushed it away from her, causing him to stumble backwards.

Everyone laughed at him as he struggled to get up. He narrowed his eyes at Taylor and growled, "Fine then, be that way. But when the boys win the competition, don't come CRYING to me!"

Chad then stormed off leaving everyone just shaking their heads. Taylor sighed and said, "When did he get so competitive?" And then Kelsi sadly patted her friend on the back.

"So Ryan…" Sharpay started, as everyone turned their attention to him. "How was your date with…._Jessica_?" Emphasizing her name, as Sharpay wagged her eyebrows.

They all laughed as Gabriella asked, "Uh Sharpay? Wouldn't you already know that since you um….live with him?"

Sharpay just rolled her eyes as she checked out her nails. "Yeah, riiight….Gabriella come on, do you really think I have _time _to ask Ryan about his life? I mean, my life is eat, sleep, and beauty! That's hard work, you know! Besides, we're already twins….that's enough" She shrugged.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at Sharpay. "Fine then…._Ryan._ How was um, your d-date?" She asked politely, and Ryan just smirked back at her.

"Jeeze Gabriella….you can't even ask me a question that has to do with romance!" Ryan pointed out, giving a slight laugh, but quickly shut up when Taylor elbowed him in the ribs.

Gabriella's gaze flew downward…..as did Troy's. They all stood there for an awkward moment of silence, before Ryan spoke up,

"Well I'm guessing you want to know how my date went?"

Everyone sighed, "YES!" They yelled out, causing Ryan to jump slightly. "Okay okay! I was just asking, you know!"

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Would you just tell us please? I mean, right now, I think watching Sharpay do her nails is more interesting!" She snapped at him.

Ryan held his hands up, "Okay okay. Sorry guys. Anyway, my date was well….if I say so myself….pretty um…well managed" He sniffed, popping his collar, trying to be impressive.

Sharpay just snorted, "Oh God Ryan. Why the hell are you _doing _that? I mean, that is SO not the style!" She cried, fixing his collar back to the way it was.

Ryan just looked at her disgustedly. "Um Sharpay? I thought we went _over _this. No fixing my hair, or clothing in public!" He hissed at her, causing everyone else to choke back a laugh.

Sharpay mumbled a quick "sorry" before returning to her spot, and Zeke asked impatiently, "Will you just please tell us your 'story'? I mean, I kind of want to eat one of my best made cookies before the competition to get me pumped up!"

Sharpay gasped, "You have COOKIES? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" She yelled out, causing Zeke to widen his eyes. "Um sorry?" He answered back frightfully.

Sharpay continued to rant, "Zeke I thought I was your girlfriend? Girlfriend's are supposed to know about these things! I mean, we're here for you aren't we? We're supposed to be taste testers! You know, for the cookies!"

Everybody just stared at her in confusion, having no clue of what she just said. Zeke just mumbled to himself, "I thought we were only used for carrying your shopping bags…"

Sharpay gasped and put her hands on her hips. Zeke immediately stood up straight and started talking, "Um I meant…uh…we're used to uh give you love! Yes love! I mean, that's what a relationship is about, right?"

Troy leaned over to Zeke and whispered, "Uh dude? That's not a nice covering for _shopping bags_."

Zeke just gave him a death glare as he looked back to Sharpay who was now pouting. "Zeke, you're just saying that to get you out of trouble! I don't believe you really love me!" She cried before running off.

Zeke called out to Sharpay, "Honey bunches, wait! I didn't mean what I said about the shopping bags! I LOVE YOU! Um….how about I give you 2 cookies?" He bargained, pulling out a ziplock baggie with cookies in it, and running off after Sharpay.

The rest of the gang that was left, just stood around laughing for awhile before it finally died down. "Where's Chad? He's been gone for awhile…" Jason asked, looking around.

Taylor just sighed and shrugged. "Who knows? That boy causes more trouble than my four year old neighbor that I baby-sit…."

Gabriella quietly nudged Taylor and whispered, "We all know very well that you want to go looking for him. Besides-this would be a PERFECT opportunity for you and him to talk about _things_."

Taylor nodded and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them quickly and walked off, to go looking for Chad.

Gabriella smiled after Taylor while Kelsi gave her a confused look. "Hey Gabi, where's Tay going?" She asked her.

"To go….look for _Chad_."

They all let out an "oh" and nodded silently, as they all stood there, looking around uncomfortably. Jason and Kelsi looked from Troy to Gabriella-and from Gabriella to Troy.

"How about that story guys?" Ryan called out, as everyone groaned. "Apparently not…" Ryan mumbled, walking off to try and find something good to do.

Kelsi took ahold of Jason's hand and quickly told the other two, "Um me and Jason are going to go find Sharpay and Zeke and everyone else, bye guys!"

They both ran off obviously leaving Troy and Gabriella alone together. Gabriella glared after her best friends before sighing loudly. She was about to leave when she felt someone grab ahold of her hand.

Gabriella felt her breath catch up to her as she slowy turned around, looking at the ground. "Come on Gabi…." She heard Troy's voice start, "We don't want to do this right now…."

Gabriella finally looked up at Troy, "You're right. We shouldn't" She said flatly before running off.

Troy just groaned to himself as he watched Gabriella run off and catch up to everyone, as he slowly made his way out to the center of the fairgrounds.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Welcome everyone to the last games of the year 2006!" Bob the announcer boomed out to everyone in the stands, as they stood up cheering.

Gabriella took one look at the audience, which completely filled the stands, about half more than usual, and gulped. Kelsi noticed this as she walked over to Gabriella and whispered,

"Don't be scared Gabi. You'll do fine, I assure you!"

Gabriella just mumbled back, "Yeah it will certainly be an interesting last games though…" Before walking off.

Kelsi looked from Taylor to Chad, and then to Zeke and Sharpay who was still mad at Zeke as he pleaded that he'd give her 3 cookies now, and then from Troy and Gabriella. She sighed, "Gabi, you're going to be the hardest to please this weekend…."

Jason came up from behind Kelsi as the announcer went on about the rules and spoke softly in her ear, "Come on Kels. Don't worry about everyone. Things will turn out okay, just trust me."

Kelsi turned around and smiled at Jason and replied a quick "thanks" before pecking him on the lips and turning back to listen to Bob.

"So with that all said, let the games BEGIN!" He boomed as everyone cheered in their seats, while stomping their feet.

"First, the East High gang!" The announcer yelled as everyone slowly made their way towards the game area. Bob chuckled, "Who I see aren't very up today…."

"This gang are all best friends from East High School. Please welcome, Chad Danforth!" He yelled as Chad waved furiously like a little kid, before Taylor rolled her eyes and held his hand down, but blushed when she realized she was holding his hand and quickly pulled it away.

"Taylor McKessie!" Taylor smiled and waved shyly, as she looked towards Chad who just looked back at her with a smile.

"Jason Cross!" Jason roared, "OH YEAH!" Loudly, which caused Kelsi to laugh, and give him a hug.

"Kelsi Nielson!" Kelsi waved slightly to the crowd as Jason pumped, "Oh yeah! This is my girlfriend!" Kelsi gave him a confused look but laughed it off.

Zeke Baylor!" Zeke chomped on a cookie as he waved to the crowd.

"Sharpay Evans!" Sharpay, who was checking out her nails again, was startled when the announcer said her name and gasped as she immediately flew into a speech, "Oh thank you! Thank you so much! I've always wanted my name called out! Thank you Albuquerque Fairgrounds!"

Bob gave her a look and said into the microphone. "Sharpay Evans?" Sharpay turned to Bob and asked politely, "Yes?"

Bob grunted, "This is no Tony Award Show. This is a fairground games activity. Now shut up. Moving on…." Sharpay gasped and stomped off, as he continued to call out names.

"Ryan Evans!" Ryan blew a kiss out to everyone, and then realizing he just did a gay thing, quickly ran off in hiding.

"Troy Bolton!" Troy just nodded at the crowd as he heard girls whistling for him, because of him being so hot, and he just blushed which caused Gabriella to feel a little hint of jealousy.

"And Gabriella Montez!" Everyone cheered the loudest for her and she just waved shyly at the crowd before avoiding Troy's gaze, who was staring at her the whole time.

_God dang't. She won't even talk to me. Which means I will have to do the unthinkable…move on. It's obvious she just wants to be friends. Since I caused her so much pain, it's time to cause me some _Troy thought to himself.

He looked over at a girl that he recognized from school, and she waved flirtatiously at him. Troy just nodded back and gave her an adorable smile. He knew what he was going to do now….

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Finally after everyone returned back to the fairgrounds….and were back to their normal selves, the games for East High started.

"Okay everyone, here are the rules for the LAST games, titled, A Three Part Extravaganza!" Bob called out, causing the group to get all excited and started babbling to each other.

Bob sighed, as he reached for his whistle in his pocket, and blew it loudly. "AH!" Sharpay yelled, as she flew to the ground and did the unthinkable: broke ANOTHER nail.

Gabriella immediately put her hand up. "Don't even start Sharpay…" She warned the blonde, shaking her head the whole time as everyone else laughed.

They all were looking at Sharpay, who was lying on the ground, and silently whimpering as she held her ring finger. Zeke was already rushed up to her side, and tried to comfort her by giving her a cookie.

Sharpay just gave him a disgusted look and pushed him away sharply, causing him to yelp as he fell backgrounds. She then got up and snapped, "Taylor, get me ice NOW!"

"No" Taylor said simply back. Sharpay huffed, "Taylor this is an EMERGENCY! I mean, I broke a nail here! I SHOULD be going to the hospital! But I'm caring enough not to ruin the games, and settle for my own self pity!"

Taylor started laughing out loud. "What's so funny?" Sharpay glared back at Taylor, with her hand on her hips. Taylor continued laughing as she said, "Sharpay…you don't go to the hospital for BREAKING A NAIL!" She yelled at the end.

Sharpay just narrowed her eyes at Taylor. "Well then see to it that I get some ice, or I WILL!" She barked, as Taylor rolled her eyes and motioned for Sharpay to follow her.

Everyone watched as Sharpay and Taylor left the game area, and when they finally turned back, they saw Zeke still lying on the ground, shaking.

Gabriella just raised an eyebrow. "Uh Zeke? Why are you still on the ground? Or better yet, why are you _shaking_?"

Zeke, still shivering, replied, "I-I didn't kn-know that sh-she was so-so mean" He stuttered and then asked, "Did you guys know?"

"_No _we had no clue Zeke! She might be on her….girl time" Jason said sarcastically as held out a hand for Zeke to pull himself up with and he did thankfully, as he wiped himself off from the dirt.

Zeke sighed in relief. "Oh yeah. That's probably it! Thanks man!" He said happily, patting him on the back. Jason just looked at Troy, who rolled his eyes back.

Bob cleared his throat as everyone returned their gazes back onto him. "May we continue now?" He asked them, raising an eyebrow. "Yes um….sorry for that…" Kelsi replied sheepishly.

The announcer just shrugged. "Eh, the audience will just have to get used to it. It's not like the famous East High gang is never _interesting_" He said before throwing out a laugh.

They all just glared at him as he continued to chuckle, but when he got their looks, he quickly shut up as he cleared his throat. "Okay then….well I see that Sharpay and Taylor have returned, shall we continue?" He asked.

They all nodded, just as Sharpay and Taylor returned, as Sharpay looked quite satisfied. "Pss!" Zeke whispered towards Sharpay, which was loud enough that everyone in the gang turned around.

Sharpay whipped her head at him. "WHAT?" She hissed loudly, and clearly annoyed with him. "Um…I forgive you for what you did earlier. Jason told me that it's your…" He started but then lowered his voice a little, "_time of the month_."

All the girls gasped, especially Sharpay. "ZEKE BAYLOR!" She shouted loudly, causing Bob to sigh some more. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT IT'S…IT'S….OH WHATEVER!" She huffed.

"Oh God…" Kelsi groaned as Gabriella and Taylor just shook their heads.

Troy leaned over to Jason and Ryan and said, "Why the hell do we have the stupid boys who clearly don't know how to run a relationship?"

Jason and Ryan just shrugged as Jason pointed out, "Well….I am doing GREAT with Kelsi. We're two peas in a pod, ya know?" He exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah I know…" Troy mumbled back, looking at the floor.

Jason sighed. "I'm sorry man. I'm sure things between you and Gabi will work out" He assured him. Troy just shrugged like he didn't care. "Maybe they will; maybe they won't" He replied simply, before walking off.

Jason just stared after Troy with confusion, as Troy walked right over to Zeke and Sharpay who were now standing face to face, staring intently at each other; well at least Sharpay was. Zeke looked way more scared.

Troy stepped between them and smiled as he said, "How about we talk about this later? Right now, let's play some GAMES!" He yelled out to the crowed, which were pumped up as they cheered for them.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes at this, but Taylor nudged her quickly and gave her a glare. "Play nicely Gabi…" She warned, which caused Gabriella to roll her eyes some more.

Zeke backed off quickly as he stumbled backwards, trying to run back too fast. "Yeah….later would be better" He stuttered running to the other side from Sharpay, who was just rolling her eyes in a 'whatever' tone.

"OKAY THEN….." Bob boomed over the microphone finally catching all of the gang's attention. "No more interruptions or I may have to disqualify you guys! Are we clear?"

The gang nodded furiously, as Bob smiled. "Good. Now on with the GAMES!" He yelled as everyone clapped for them again. The gang was finally getting warmed up as they all smiled.

"First and foremost. The rules" Bob said tiredly, as everyone groaned. Bob shrugged as he tossed the notecards that he were holding, backwards. "Oh what the heck! Let's just get to the games!"

"YEAH!" The gang yelled out, jumping up and down and high-fiving one another.

Bob chuckled. "Okay here's the three parts of the competition. This one will be a little bit different. The trick is, that you all go at one time, and we eliminate you ONE by ONE from each team. And yes, all of the boys can participate in this one."

Ryan nodded as he rubbed his hands together. "Oh yeah….I'm ready for this one baby!" He said confidently. But that all failed when he looked up at the stands and saw Jessica sitting there, waving largely at him. "Oh hey cupcake!" He called out.

They all just turned to him and gave him a glare. "Sorry" Ryan mumbled, as he motioned for Bob to continued so they wouldn't get disqualified.

"ANYWAY….the first part is a obstacle course. As you see here, there is a huge obstacle course to your left which you will start on the outside. You will make your way through the inside, climb up the rope, slide down the tranquil and go through your tunnel, before coming out of it. You can see that you all have your each course. That's part one" Bob explained.

Everyone nodded as he continued to part 2. "Now on part two, it's called the Big Jigsaw Puzzle. Now you will need your brains on this one to figure out the code and the word that it makes up."

Gabriella and Taylor glanced at each other and smirked when they saw Troy and Chad staring at them, who groaned, knowing they probably wouldn't make it passed part 2.

Bob continued, sighing loudly, "And then FINALLY, we come to part 3, which will ONLY exist of two players: one from the girls side and one from the boys. In this one, it's a maze. The rope maze you see to your right. The first one to make it to the middle and grab the trophy….is the gender team that wins it all! And urm….the trophy!" He added lamely.

The gang clapped and cheered which got the whole crowd cheering, as they smiled widely going off to their separate corners to talk strategy.

With the girls, they were all huddled around each other, taking one last drink out of their water bottle before starting part 1. "Okay girls here we go" Taylor started, "We desperately need you, Gabriella, to make it to the end for us!" She pleaded, as everyone nodded.

Gabriella groaned. "Oh come on guys, why does it always have to be me? It could be any of us!" She whined.

"Well yeah…but you are the one that is most likely TO finish this for us!" Sharpay replied back, in her 'duh' voice, which caused Gabriella to just roll her eyes.

"Fine" She finally agreed, "But I will scream at the top of my lungs if Troy is the one standing next to me in the end, God forbid it" Gabriella mumbled before heading back to the center.

The rest of the girls sighed as they shortly followed after her.

Meanwhile with the guys, they were actually talking strategy. "Okay Troy-you will be here at all times. We will do whatever is humanly possible to be out the girls, even if it means distracting them! Now, what we have to do, is, have Jason and Ryan cross court….that way….now okay…" Chad continued looking at a piece of paper.

Troy gave Chad a confused look, and snatched the paper away from Chad. Troy looked at the paper which read:

**WILDCAT VARSITY BASKETBALL STRATEGIES**

Troy sighed and gave Chad the paper back to him. "Dude….these are our BASKETBALL STRATEGIES!" He yelled in his face.

"Sor-ry Mr. Macho….I must've grabbed the wrong paper, oopsies!" Chad giggled like a girl, just as the 3 minute whistle blew. All of the guys groaned.

"Great now look what you've done basketball boy! You've caused us to get no planning done lunkhead!" Jason said sarcastically to Chad as he slapped him upside the head as he made his way to the center, followed by Troy, Zeke, and Ryan who all slapped Chad upside the head also.

"Geeze everyone beat me up why don't ya!" Chad mumbled to himself before yelling at the guys, "Hey! Do the best you can, we can win this dudes!" And running off after them.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Okay everyone, are you ready and in your positions?" Bob yelled out to the gang, as they all stood at their own starting positions for the obstacle course.

Kelsi glanced over at Sharpay next to her, and sighed as she yelled, "Sharpay! Will you QUIT looking at your nails! FOCUS!" At her, as Sharpay looked up, startled.

"But Kelsi, it still hurts! And beside, a drama queens gotta do, what a drama queens gotta do!" She said proudly, smirking at her friend, who just rolled her eyes back.

"Ladies!" Bob called out, clearly annoyed, as Kelsi and Sharpay looked at him. "Finish up your little chit chat AFTER the competition! Now, are we FINALLY ready?" He asked them impatiently, as the whole gang nodded eagerly to start.

"Okay, this is Part 1 of 3 part's for this competition. Part 1: The: Obstacle Course, starts NOW!" Bob roared as he blew his whistle and the gang took off.

The boys were in the lead at first, when Gabriella struggled to keep towards the front of the leader Troy, to stay in the games. Troy glanced quickly to his side, and when he saw Gabriella parallel to him, he quickly turned back and focused back to where he was.

Both Troy and Gabriella were head to head, with Jason, Taylor, and Chad following closely behind. Troy was the first to enter the last part of his obstacle course, the tunnel, but Gabriella was right on his tail.

But Gabriella took the lead when Troy struggled to get through the tunnel, and seeing how petite Gabriella was, it was a piece of cake for her.

"Ouch! God damn't!" Troy cursed silently to himself, as he smacked his head on the top of the tunnel, when he was struggling to get out.

Gabriella was already heading towards the finish line, and quickly crossed it, leaving a cheering crowd. Troy was second, then Jason, then Taylor, then Chad, and then Zeke held on to the last position for the next competition.

Bob blew his whistle loudly as Sharpay immediately plopped herself onto the ground from where she was. "Saint Jesus, mother of pearl!" She exaggerated as she called out in front of everyone, being….well a drama queen.

Ryan rolled his eyes at his sister. "Oh God Sharpay, it was just an obstacle course. Don't beat yourself up too much over it, or your pretty face may not be able to handle it!" He added sarcastically.

Sharpay immediately sprung up, and threw a glare at her twin. "Oh yeah, well why didn't YOU make it to the next round Jessica-high heeled-lover!" She hissed, before stalking off and grabbing a water bottle.

Kelsi sighed as she walked off also. "Dumb brother and sisters…" She murmured.

Bob just laughed. "Don't you just love brother and sister relationships?" He asked everyone, as he chuckled to himself. Ryan and Sharpay both gave him a glare, "NO!"

He jumped at that. "Apparently not…" He added softly before continuing, "Okay that ends part 1 of a 3 part competition for the East High gang!"

Everyone cheered as the part of the gang just smiled proudly. "Congratulations to all who are left. Now, here comes part 2! It looks like the two people who claim to have brains are left…" He said, looking straight at Gabriella and Taylor who just high fived each other.

"Oh I'm miss Taylor and I'm soooo smart!" Chad mimicked Taylor softly, but not soft enough as Taylor stomped on his foot. "Gosh dang woman!" Chad yelped as he started hopping on one foot.

Everyone just laughed as Bob continued, "Now everyone please make your way to the other side, where your puzzles are awaiting you!" He announced, as the gang made their way to the other side.

Once everybody was settled, Bob continued yet again with the final announcements, "Okay this is it. The first person from each gender who unscrambles the word and rings their bell, go on to the FINAL part of the competition, which is also the LAST competition of the SUMMER!" He boomed.

"YEAH!" They all yelled out, junping up and down, but then quickly settled down when Bob held up his hand and got into their position. "On your mark, get set, unscramble!" He yelled as he blew into his whistle.

Gabriella and Taylor immediately put their puzzle into work. Gabriella just stared at the puzzle, justifying the letters into her brain before trying to unscramble. She noticed that there we two G's and two O's.

On the other hand, Taylor had already realized that the word was actually two words with trickery, and she started to figure out the steps Gabriella already knew.

While both girls were working very hard, it seemed that the boys were just merely looking at the puzzle, completely confused. Troy looked over at Chad who seemed to not really give a care.

Chad glanced at Troy and saw him looking at him and mouthed, _Us guys are letting you win_. Troy sighed and nodded as he realized that he had to get the puzzle and got to work.

Back with the girls, Gabriella was on fire. She had figured out the first word: _Goodbye_. And it was only a matter of time until she figured out the next one.

Taylor was struggling a bit. She sighed as she figured that Gabriella was probably almost done with it, since she is clearly smarter than her. She tapped her chin lightly as a lightbulb popped into her head.

Taylor snuck a glance at Chad who was staring at her. She turned around and blushed quickly but then turned back to him and mouthed, _Why aren't you working on it?_

Chad just nodded towards Troy and then mouthed, _You? _Taylor nodded towards Gabriella and they both smiled mischievously at each other before going back to the puzzle and 'pretending' that they were trying to get it.

Troy was also as fast as Gabriella. He quickly figured out the last word: _Games. _After Troy put two and two together, he found out what the words were: _Goodbye Games._

He laughed slightly, but then noticed someone ring their bell and looked towards the girls and saw it was Gabriella. _Oh hell no _He thought to himself as he sighed.

As Troy looked at Chad, who motioned for him to ring his bell, he just sighed and hesitantly pushed it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gabriella look his way, and groan slightly with disappointment.

Bob blew his whistle as the crowd in the stands got up and cheered for everyone. "Alright! Great round everyone, give these people a hand folks!" He yelled out to the crowd, which cheered some more.

Bob continued, "Well congratulations to Troy and Gabriella, who will be heading to the FINAL round of Albuquerque's 2006 Summer Games for Albuquerque general hospital for the team!"

Troy and Gabriella smiled slightly, as they clapped carelessly. "Now, if everyone will please make their way to the center of the field, we will have a short 4 minute time-out, before Part 3 is put into action! Starting, now!" Bob called out, blowing his whistle.

The whole gang split up into their gender groups and stood around talking for a couple of minutes.

With the boys, Troy just kept muttering under his breath saying things no one could understand over and over again, while pacing back and forth. "Dude, where's the fire?" Ryan joked, as Troy just glared at him.

"Come on Troy, have one of my cookies and just relax!" Zeke advised him, as he took out his plastic baggie again. Troy just rolled his eyes as Zeke stared in confusion. "Does my cooking taste bad?" He asked them frantically.

"Listen dude, don't worry about Miss Moody over there" Chad assured Troy, "I'm sure Gabriella's just going through her….._time_" He finished, lowering his voice to a whisper at the end.

All the guys just groaned as Jason slapped Zeke's arm. "Now look what you did Zeke! All of your talk a few minutes ago about women….um…hormones, got dippity-do what over there started!"

Zeke just shrugged as he munched on another one of his cookies. "Guys will you STOP talking about women bodily functions! Just tell me how the HELL I can go through yet ANOTHER competition with Gabi…again!" Troy yelled out angrily.

From the other side, Gabriella heard Troy yell out something that had her name in it and she just sighed. "Gabi, what are you thinking about?" Kelsi asked her friend sympathetically.

Gabriella just shook her head. "It's nothing. Listen guys, I can do this. Just trust me. And I also promise you that as soon as I can, I will get this whole thing with Troy sorted out, okay?" She assured them, and then telling them not to worry.

Taylor just grinned at her best friend. "That a girl!" She smiled sweetly as she gave Gabriella a hug. Gabriella laughed, "Well then, I guess it's about time!"

Just on cue, Bob blew his whistle signaling for Troy and Gabriella to make their way to the center again for the third part of the competition. Troy hesitantly made his way there, as Gabriella just strode to the middle confidently.

"Okay you two. Here's how it works. You will both enter the maze from opposite sides. Your objective, is to make it to the middle and grab the trophy. The first one to grab the trophy wins, alright?" He told them.

They both nodded and took a deep breath as Bob placed them on opposite sides from each other. "Okay everyone. Here's the part you've all been waiting for! The last one! Make it count! Part 3: The Maze!" Bob yelled as the crowd roared with excitement.

"On the count of three, you may start! One…two…three!" Bob counted before blowing his whistle. And then they both took off.

Gabriella was clearly ahead at first, because it seemed like Troy hardly even cared about the competition. But then all of a sudden, Gabriella just froze up.

_What am I doing? _She asked herself, as she just stood there for a second, thinking about the past 4 weeks events. Gabriella seemed to flashback in time….

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The gang was walking around the Albuquerque Mall. "I'm so excited for Summer guys!" Sharpay gushes._

_Everyone agreed. Just then Gabriella spotted something hanging up on the wall. "Hey guys look. Their having a competition with games and stuff to raise money for Albuquerque General Hospital!" Gabriella says._

"_Really that sounds like fun!" Taylor says._

--

"_I really can't believe you Troy!" Gabi continues, "I never thought you would be a person to spy on us especially me!" She screamed. Troy looked at her pleading guilty and forgiveness._

"_Gabi, really I'm soo sorry! It was wrong it was just the competition kicking in and…" Troy continued on as Kelsi gave out a cough when he mentioned it was because of the competition._

_The just stood there in silence for a minute and Troy went down the stairs and gathered up the guys. "I guess we'll be going now. Come on guys" Troy said walking up to the door and walking out. Gabi called after them._

"_Wait!" She yelled. "You want competition? You got it!" Gabi said as she slammed the door in their faces. She smiled at the girls, and said in a mean voice,_

"_Let the games begin."_

--

_Gabi walked over to the gang still holding her stick from the game. "You know what guys, you may have made up, but I still haven't. The competition has done some pretty bad things these past days and I'm sick of it! Kelsi was right: we fought. So if you guys want to continue this competition.." at this she dropped the stick down and everyone was looking at her including Troy, " then you'll have to do it without me!' She said yelling, then grabbed her stuff and walked away._

_Taylor pulled away from Chad and ran after Gabi, "Gabriella wait!" she yelled and the girls followed Taylor._

_The guys looked over at Troy who looked back at them and sighed._

_This was NOT the fun they had planned._

--

_Gabi laughed. "Okay, okay I'm in as long as we don't get into anymore fights please?" She practically begged._

_They all laughed at her. "Deal" They Said._

--

"_Okay on the count of three! One, two, three!" Ryan yelled. They took off Gabi and Troy were in the lead laughing their heads off. They both crossed the finish line first and as soon as the didn't they stumbled down on top of each other._

"_Ow!" Gabi cried as she was laughing really hard. Troy smiled at her._

"_That was some nasty fall, kind of like that one time on the hill…" He drifted off, his mind wondering somewhere else._

"_Yeah" She replied cautiously back._

--

_They never give up do they? Gabi thought. She looked over at Troy who was looking at her._

_It's as if Troy read her mind and she could read his because she understood what he said in his mind. No they don't Troy thought. Gabi and Troy's eyes bulged as they both yelled out,_

"_Did you just read my mind?"_

--

_Chad smiled at him before saying, "I dare Troy to kiss Gabi!" Everyone kept silent as Troy and Gabi both looked at Chad wide-eyed._

_Troy and Gabriella sighed before walking over to each other. Taylor went over to Kelsi and they were giggling about how they were about to kiss._

_They both took a deep breath as Troy leaned in to kiss her. Their faces were inches away from each other…_

--

_Troy and Gabriella were head to head all the way to the finish line when BAM! They crashed into each other._

_Gabriella toppled on top of Troy who was under her._

_The whole place was silent and the gang gasped._

_Gabi looked down at him……_

--

_Gabriella sat there nervously, playing with her fingers._

_Troy seemed to notice this and asked her, "Uh Gabi, are you ok?"_

_Gabriella shot a look up at him and said, "Oh, uh, I hate horror movies" Gabi said nervously._

_Troy laughed. "It'll be okay!" He assured her._

_Gabi nodded but continued to play with her hands._

_Troy, looking slightly annoyed and didn't realize what he was doing, quickly put his hand over hers to stop her from twitching._

"_Gabi calm down!" Troy said._

_Gabi stared down at their hands, wide eyed._

_A minute later Troy noticed what he had done and quickly pulled his hand away._

--

_Gabi thought for a minute and then smiled. "Hm. How about we race?"_

_Troy raised his eyebrows at her. "You mean like we did last time?" He asked her._

_Gabi smiled and nodded as she walked over to the hill. Troy smiled at her and quickly followed like a puppy dog._

"_Okay, just like last time! Are you ready?" Gabi asked._

_Troy nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be!"_

_Gabi smiled. "Okay on the count of three! One…..two……THREE!" Gabi yelled as they both took off._

_They were running and laughing as they neared the end and this time Troy won._

"_HAHA in your face Montez!" Troy laughed at her._

_Gabi glared at him. "Oh yeah? Well I wouldn't be talking Bolton!"_

--

"_Well Troy, you just need to tell Gabriella that you like her! She feels the same way, trust me!" Sharpay said._

_Troy just sighed and groaned as he laid back on the carpet clasping his hands across the forehead._

_But what they didn't know was that Gabi was on the staircase listening in to her friends._

--

_Troy walked over to her. "Hey Gabriella! Are you okay?" He asked her. Gabi snapped her head up to him and froze. "Uh yeah! I'm fine! Hi! Uh, bye Troy!" Gabi said quickly as she ran away ton find the rest of the gang before the next competition started._

--

_Troy's heart was ripping when the crowd was chanting. I should just leave Troy thought, I can't take all of this._

_By the time Troy drifted out of his thoughts, he looked up and noticed that the girls had picked her up, champion style, and she was on Taylor and Kelsi's shoulders, with Sharpay supporting them and she was waving wildly and chanting to the crowd._

_Now I KNOW that I can't do this Troy thought as he packed his stuff and left without saying goodbye to anyone. Gabriella noticed Troy leaving and inside it broke her heart._

_If only he knew._

--

_Taylor stopped fighting and looked over at Gabi with concern. "Gabi….what's wrong?" She asked her seriously._

"_What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? All I have been doing is sitting here, watching you guys fight, but I know you all still like each other, so GET OVER IT AND MAKE UP! But, obviously I can't make up with someone, cuz I'm not ALLOWED TO!" Gabriella yelled, and with that she ran out of the restaurant._

--

_Gabriella sighed. "I really don't want to talk now…" She silently whispered, as she laid her head back onto the couch._

_Troy sat down next to her and said, "Listen Gabriella. I'm going to talk, and you just need to listen" He practically demanded. Gabriella just mumbled, "Fine."_

--

_Gabriella let out a breath. "Listen, Troy. I really don't want to talk about this right now. I PROMISE that sometime this week, we'll sit down and talk, alright? I really want to hang out with everyone and see how Chad's mom will react with a burnt kitchen!" She said, ending up laughing._

_Troy chuckled and nodded. "Come on, let's go!" Gabriella said happily, as she grabbed Troy's hand and led him out of her house._

_Troy just sighed and smiled faintly as he followed her out the door._

--

_Troy ran right in front of Gabriella and stopped to catch his breath, and then looked up at her. "Listen Gabriella. I want an answer, WHY are you avoiding me?" He cut straight to the chase._

_Gabriella just shrugged and looked at the floor. Troy groaned angrily and grabbed Gabriella's shoulders, and gave them a little shake which caught Gabriella's attention. "Gosh Gabi, I guess I'm going to have to do something to get you to pay attention!"_

_And with that, Troy bent down, and kissed Gabriella full blown on the lips._

_Everyone gasped._

--

_Suddenly, tears started flowing down Gabriella's cheeks, which got Troy confused. "Gabi…" He started, but Gabriella put a hand up to stop him. "No Troy, I get it" She whispered, before running away._

"_GABRIELLA!" Both Taylor and Troy yelled at the same time, while Taylor and Kelsi both ran after Gabriella._

_**END OF FLASHBACKS**_

"Gabriella! What are you doing? Keep going!" Gabriella heard Taylor scream at her, and she whipped her head over to her best friend.

Taylor immediately saw tears in Gabriella's eyes. "Gabi? What's wrong?" She yelled at her, which caused Troy to pause and look at Gabriella, who now had tears going down her eyes.

Troy wanted to do anything to leap over to wear she was and be by her side, but that seemed impossible at the moment. He then saw Gabriella wipe her eyes quickly when she noticed him looking at her, and started back through the maze again, but slower this time.

"COME ON TROY! SHE'S GAINING ON YOU!" He heard the guys scream at him, and he sighed as he ran through the maze with all his might to finish it.

Gabriella saw that Troy was extremely close to the trophy, and knew that there was no way humanly possible for her to catch up. So….she had to make a hard decision. To just go for it, or to let him have it.

As Gabriella walked through the maze, she just thought and thought. Finally, without realizing where she was, she found herself standing face to face with Troy, with only the trophy separating them.

This made the crowd gasp. Gabriella gulped, as she looked into Troy's eyes. She struggled to take a deep breath as she nodded at Troy and then to the trophy, telling him to take it.

Troy immediately shook his head no, but Gabriella just shook her head yes again. Troy sighed and looked back and forth from Gabriella to the trophy as he hesitantly took it.

Bob blew his whistle loudly, "CONGRATULATIONS TO THE BOYS FOR A CLOSE VICTORY!" He yelled out, as the whole stands stood up and clapped their hands and cheered for the East High gang.

Gabriella just gave Troy and small smile, before making her way out of the maze, as did Troy.

Troy sighed as he went on to be congratulated by a whole bunch of people in a little fiasco. Even Gabriella was joining in, but he could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"WHOO HOO! TAKE THAT GIRLS! BOYS ALWAYS WIN! V-I-C-T-O-R-Y! VICTORY!" Chad yelled as he ripped his t-shirt and revealed red spray paint on his chest that read, **Go Wildcat Boys!!!**

Taylor immediately covered her eyes. "Oh my gosh Chad! PLEASE put a shirt back on!" She yelped, not taking a peek, and blushing the whole time as everyone laughed at her.

Gabriella giggled, and looked around to find Troy and hopefully talk to him. But he wasn't anywhere to be found. Finally, Gabriella spotted a shaggy brown-headed and blue eyed guys standing next to this girl….

And clearly flirting with the girl too. Gabriella felt her breath tighten up into her throat as she stepped closer and closer towards Troy and the girl.

"Ga-.." Taylor started to say Gabriella's name, but saw that she was walking towards someone and noticed that Troy was flirting with some other girl. "Oh no…" She whispered silently to herself, as she motioned for everyone to quickly follow her.

As Gabriella stepped closer, she got the vision of the girl. The girl was none other than the cheerleader, Vicky Larson. She saw Troy smile at her as she continued to ramble on about something.

The gang, who were right behind Gabriella, also watched the whole scenario. In one swift motion, Troy bent down and kissed her. On the lips.

Gabriella painfully bit her lip as she felt it bleeding already. Tears immediately sprung down to her cheeks. "Oh Gabi…" Kelsi whispered to Gabriella as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she only knocked it off powerfully.

Jason angrily yelled out, "TROY!" Which caught Troy's attention as he snapped his head towards his friends. His eyes immediately landed on Gabriella who was looking at him, and crying her eyes out.

Gabriella looked passed Troy and looked at Vicky who just smirked back at Gabriella.

She had had it. That was all she could take, and nothing was stopping her from bursting out of the scene. Gabriella started sobbing uncontrollably as she ran away from the fairgrounds.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy shouted, as he ran after her with the gang running also. The gang were a few feet ahead of Troy, as they quickly stepped into Gabriella's house, and shut the door on him once they arrived.

Troy just sighed angrily as he threw his foot down and slammed it into the hard patio. He whimpered softly as he just sat down on the ground, not knowing what to do.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Once inside, Taylor quizzed Gabriella as she hugged her sobbing friend. "Oh Gabi, I'm so sorry. Troy was being a jerk, we all know. But I saw that smirk that Vicky gave you. What was that for?" She asked her.

Gabriella stopped crying and slowly looked up at her friends, still having silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "It-She was…was…she started this whole thing between me and Troy."

Everyone just stared at her in confusion, and then Gabriella helped them all out by saying one last sentence,

"She told me to stay away from Troy."

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_OH MY GOD! DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER WAS?? 21 PAGES LONG!!!_

_Oh my god. Oh my god. I've got the chapter done. FINALLY! Goodbye games, we'll mis you TONS! Haha._

_So yeah…have you guys figured out the whole story here at the end? Hopefully you did! _

_**LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON, PLEASE REVIEW:-)**_


	20. Alls Well, That Ends Well

**A/N: **_Hey guys! How are you this morning? I'm good. Well I just updated another story, and now I'm updating this one! Lol. But anyways, my cousin Shelby is over and she just put up a new chapter of her story, SuMmEr TrOuBlE that's a hsm one and her penname is volleyballchic-12. Check her out!_

_AHHHH THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! (sniff sniff) I'm going to miss this story, VERY MUCH it's probably the funnest story I've ever written:-)_

_**PLEASE R&R AND ENJOY:-)**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Chapter 20: Alls Well, That Ends Wells**

"VICKY TOLD YOU THAT!" Sharpay screeched loudly. She then slipped off her high heels and started searching through her bag, and pulled out some flats and put them on.

Ryan just stared at his sister in utter confusion. "Uh Sharpay? WHAT are you doing?" He asked her, still staring at her two pairs of shoes, one that was now on her feet, and one that was now off her feet.

"I'm going to give that witch a little piece of my mine!" She sighed angrily, as she marched over to the door and threw it open, but was surprised when she ended up banging Troy's head onto Gabriella's floor of her house.

Troy groaned in pain as he rubbed his head as he tried to get up. "Oh it's you. Whatever, I need to find Vicky Larson do you KNOW where she is?" Sharpay sneered as she moved Troy out of her way so she could get inside.

Troy sighed. "Listen guys. Would you PLEASE care to tell me what's going on here, because um, I don't seem to have a clue!" He told them honestly.

"Well you should know for all I care" Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him coldly, as she brushed past him and followed Sharpay out the door. "Come on Shar, let's go find Vicky. I have to talk to her."

Everyone else followed Sharpay and Gabriella out, just leaving Troy standing there. He suddenly got an idea, and decided to follow them to see what they were up to.

After all, he was still VERY confused.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy watched as everyone reentered the fairgrounds to find Vicky, as the games were still going on for other teams.

He watched as he saw Sharpay march right up to Vicky and slap her in the face. A look of utter surprise crossed Troy's face as he decided to step in.

"Sharpay! What the hell was that for?" Troy fumed as he glared at both Sharpay and Gabriella, who was standing there with tears in her eyes. "You don't always have to beat people up you know!"

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. "God Troy! Maybe if you took the time to listen, you would know by know, WHY Sharpay hit Vicky!" She yelled at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

But Troy didn't stop as he was angrier at Gabriella than he has ever been before. In fact, he was angry at her for the first time. "Why should I? For all I know, it's because of you liking me and is jealous because I like her!" He yelled as everyone gasped.

Tears fell from Gabi's eyes as Troy's face softened. _Oh crap dude. Why'd you just do that? You don't mean it… _Troy told himself as he watched Gabriella's reactions.

Gabriella just gulped and swallowing her tears, she walked staright up to Vicky and stared her square in the eye.

"Gabi…?" Taylor asked her friend, thinking she was going to hit her.

Sharpay just smirked. "Haha, she's gonna hit her. Oh this should be good! She never had it coming…." She trailed off, but Ryan's hand clamped over her mouth getting her to shut up.

But Sharpay fought back and slapped his hand hard, that was on her mouth causing him to squeal. "Ouch! Sharpay stop it!" He warned his sister, giving her the eye who just rolled her eyes back.

After that little fit, Gabriella sighed and turned back to Vicky who kind of looked frightened. "You're finally getting what you deserve…." Gabriella told her.

Troy's eyes bulged out, as did Vicky's, as he was about to step in to stop Gabriella from hitting her. _This isn't like Gabriella. She wouldn't hit anyone; would she?_

But Troy stopped dead when he noticed Gabriella unclipping a locket that was chained around her neck. Gabriella took it off fully and clamped it into her hand as she handed it over to Vicky.

"Here. Troy gave this to me…" Gabriella choked on her tears as she handed it to Vicky.

Troy stepped a little closer to Gabriella, "Gabi….what are you doing?" He asked, fearing that she was going to give it to her.

She nodded at Vicky to take it, "I don't want it!" Gabriella screamed louder as she pushed the necklace into Vicky's hands. "Any of it!"

And before Troy had the chance to say something, Gabriella ran out of the fairgrounds. "Gabi!" Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay yelled as they followed their friend out, leaving the boys to stay behind with Troy.

But before Sharpay left the stadium, she quickly turned to Zeke and dug into her purse to find a little camera and gave it to him. "Here Zeke" She whispered, "Push that little blue button right there and it'll start recording and videotaping this conversation" She winked at him, before running after everyone else.

Zeke just nodded as he quickly pressed the blue button and tried to hide it from everyone else as he was filming. He quietly nudged the guys who looked at the camera and smiled.

"Gabriella…." Troy said breathlessly, tears stinging his eyes. He looked over at the guys who were just giving him blank looks.

Troy didn't know what to do. "I-I need to get Gabriella. I need to-tell her I love her. I LOVE HER!" Troy screamed out to the crowd, as he fell to the floor sobbing in his hands.

"Troy dude, it's okay" Jason whispered to him, kneeling down and patting his friend on the back.

"How could I be so stupid? Why did I say those things? I didn't mean them!" Troy continued in hysteria as he shook his head.

The guys all just sighed and looked from one another. "I think we know who the criminal is here" Chad told Troy as he glared straightly at Vicky who just had an evil grin taped to the locket.

"Wow…Chad ACTUALLY knew what he was talking about for once!" Zeke joked, as he was still eating out of his bag of cookies.

Chad just glared at Zeke. "Oh shut up and eat your Ziploc bag!" He snapped.

"Huh?" Troy asked, in utter confusion of what was going on. "Who is the criminal? I need to know things here, I'm the one in pain!" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Chad just pointed to Vicky, who was trying to escape. Troy gave the guys a weird look as he called out, "Vicky!" And she stopped dead and turned around slowly. "Uh-yes Troy?" She asked quietly.

He eyed her suspiciously, as he walked closer to her. "What do you know?" He asked, as he raised an eyebrow at her.

But all Vicky did was burst out laughing, "Oh come on, you silly goose! You wouldn't actually think I KNOW something, do you? I mean, come on! Everyone, especially Gabriella, agrees that we are the CUTEST couple and THAT'S why she gave me the locket! I love that girl to death…DUH!" She scoffed.

Troy just had a look of surprise on his face. "Wait a minute…." He whispered, as he cleared a few things in his head. Finally, it dawned on him, and anger bolted up in his body. "It was you!" He yelled out, pointing straight at Vicky.

Vicky just looked at him weirdly. "Huh? I really have no idea what you're…" She started but was cut off by Troy.

"YOU were the one who told Gabriella to stay away from me, weren't you?" He asked her, glaring at every inch of her body(Well maybe not every inch). "And that's why you just said all those things! I can't believe you!" He screamed in anger.

Vicky narrowed her eyes at him as she stepped closer and closer to him. "You can't prove that…" She said coldly.

"Uh actually he can" Ryan butted in, as everyone looked towards him, "Because Gabi told us all earlier that you were the one who told her to stay away from him and threatened to make her life miserable" He said in a-matter-of fact voice.

"That doesn't prove ANYTHING" Vicky sneered at Ryan. She then turned back to Troy, who just shrugged. "Well to me it does, because they're my friends and I trust them" He told her, smiling at the guys who smiled back.

"Ohh whatever. You know you love me! And guess what? If you don't, then I'll make Gabriella's life miserable, JUST like I promised!" Vicky replied, as she smirked at them, who just rolled their eyes.

Troy just stepped closer to Vicky and glared her down. "If you do ANYTHING to make Gabriella's life miserable…I'll make your life a living Hell" He said darkly, before snatching the locket out of her hands and starting to walk away with the guys.

Vicky gasped as she ran after them. "Troy! How could you take that thing? Gabriella gave it to me, and I demand you give it back NOW!" She yelled at him.

He stopped suddenly and turned around, crossing his arms. "I gave it to her, which gives me the authority to take it back whenever I want to!" He told Vicky, before turning around again.

She just let out a heavy sigh before marching towards them. "Oh yeah? Well you're making a HUGE mistake busto! Because NO ONE talks to me that way! And you know what, don't come CRYING back to me whenever Miss Gabriella Montez doesn't take you back!" She told them angrily.

Troy just rolled his eyes at how big of a drama queen she was being. "You know what Vicky? Tell that to your own face, because it's too disgusting for me to even LISTEN too it" He smirked at her as the crowd and everyone else erupted in cheers.

Vicky's mouth dropped open. "ARGH!" She screamed as she stalked right out of the fairgrounds, the crowd still cheering.

"YEAH!" The guys yelled out, giving Troy high fives, who was smiling widely.

Once the crowd and everyone else died down, the guys all turned towards Troy. "Hey man, thanks for sticking up for us" Zeke smiled appreciatively. Troy just grinned, "Anytime."

Chad nodded towards the exit of the fairgrounds and whispered to him, "Go get your girl."

Troy grinned widely and nodded at him. "Thanks man" And he was off, but suddenly turned around to Chad and replied, "You go get yours too."

Chad smiled back at Troy as they all headed out that way. Zeke silently turned off the camera as they all thought one thing: _Mission Accomplished._

Troy tarted sprinting to Gabriella's house. _I need to fix things with her._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Once Gabriella arrived back at her house, she just dropped on the couch and threw the pillows all over everywhere and at the TV's.

Gabriella's mom popped her head downstairs. "Gabi?" She asked fearfully, as she ran downstairs and pulled her crying daughter into a hug. "What's wrong sweetie? Did something happen?" She kept asking.

Gabriella sniffed and wiped her eyes as she said, "Mama. I uh…thought you weren't going to be home today…"

Mrs. Montez sighed as she pulled away from her daughter and gripped her shoulders, "I ended up only going in for a few hours…but I would've killed myself if I would've missed this…honey, wanna tell me what's wrong?" She told Gabriella, while pulling her into another hug.

Just then, the door to Gabriella's house burst open, and in came a breathless Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay following closely behind, smirking.

"Yes, it take me long to get here this time because I'm wearing flats, NOT heels!" Sharpay exclaimed proudly, putting her hands on her hips.

Gabriella laughed slightly as she turned to her mom. "Uh mami, could you give us some privacy for a little while?" She pleaded with begging eyes.

Mrs. Montez sighed as she glanced from the girls to her. "Okay" She gave in, "But later I want a full discussion!" She eyed her daughter as she walked back up the stairs.

Gabriella just sighed deeply, before turning around to face the girls. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked them as she slumped over to the refrigerator and started to fish out the ice cream.

Kelsi and Taylor quickly ran over to the fridge and closed it before she could get the ice cream. Gabriella groaned, "Guys, please…"

"No Gabriella" Kelsi started sternly, pointing her finger at her friend, "We're not letting you get the easy way out! Now…don't you think you need to talk to Troy?" She sighed.

Gabriella backed away from everyone. "Now you're taking HIS side? Were you not there throughout the whole thing? I GAVE VICKY MY LOCKET THAT WAS THE MOST SPECIAL THING TO ME EVER!" She yelled at the end.

She then burst into tears as she ran over to the couch and started sobbing. "Oh Gabi!" Taylor said sadly, as she ran over to her friend on the couch. "We didn't mean it like that. It's just that I don't think he knew that Vicky was behind all this yet!" She tried to assure her.

Sharpay just smirked, "Don't worry…she will…" She said mischievously, while wagging her eyebrows.

Everyone just gave her weird looks, especially Gabriella. "What do you mean that he'll find out soon enough?" She asked her, forgetting that she was just crying for the moment.

Kelsi sighed. "I don't know Gabi. But can we ask you a question?" She asked hopefully.

Gabriella just nodded as Kelsi started again, "Well…how did Troy first give you that locket?" She asked.

Gabriella looked away as tears stung her eyes. She quickly wiped them, and flashed back to earlier that year…

_FLASHBACK_

_Gabriella and Troy were at Gabriella's birthday party cleaning up, after everyone had left. Suddenly, Gabriella stopped cleaning and looked at Troy and smiled._

"_Thanks for the perfume. I love it" She told him gratefully. _

_He laughed as he shook his head. "Ah, it was nothing. Plus…you haven't even gotten the better of your present yet" He raised an eyebrow at her, as he dug into his pocket, and pulled out a little red velvet box._

_Gabriella gasped. "Troy-you shouldn't have gotten me anything else!" She told him, shakily grabbing the box._

_Troy just shrugged. "Nah, it was nothing. Now, open it!" He replied impatiently._

_Gabriella giggled, as she slowly popped open the box, gasped and put her hand to her mouth once she saw what it was._

_It was a gold locket with the letters, Gabriella, carved on the outside. Happy tears came to Gabi's eyes as she opened the locket up and there was a message on one side, and an empty photo holder on the other, that read: **To Gabriella…always breaking free…Love, Troy.**_

_Gabriella sniffed happily as she grinned up at Troy. "Oh my gosh, I love it so much!" She squealed, wrapping him into a hug which he gladly accepted._

"_I'm glad you like it" He whispered to her, while playing with her hair a little bit._

_Gabriella giggled as she leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Thank you so much Troy. You're the best friend anybody could ask for."_

_Troy just smiled at that._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Aww…." The girls sighed happily, after Gabriella told them the story.

She just laughed, and wiped her eyes from her crying again. "I'm glad you guys liked it…but that still doesn't solve the problem… "She sighed, turning away from them.

Sharpay opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off from the banging of the door. "Gabriella please open up!" Troy's voice yelled from the other side.

Gabriella gasped. "Oh my gosh, it's Troy" She whispered slightly, getting up and unlocking the door. She pursed her lip and took a deep breath before opening it.

"What?" Gabriella asked him coldy.

Troy sighed. "Gabriella just let me explain…I know what Vicky did. But I didn't know that before. I'm so so sorry I didn't believe you. And I also didn't mean what I said back there…it was stupid of me to say it…"

"You're right. It was" Gabriella replied plainly, scuffing her heel in her shoes into the ground.

"I know and…" Troy started but was cut off by Gabriella who softened a bit. "I don't want to hear it Troy" She told him, while stepping outside and closing the door behind her as she started to speak.

"You know, I still remember the day when we first met. At the New Year's Eve Party. And I'm so thankful for that, because I wouldn't have had the courage to sing, and get comfortable around people at East High. The callbacks wouldn't have been done if you weren't there to help me. We wouldn't have gotten the parts as Arnold and Minnie, and we wouldn't have turned the whole school around. I'm just thankful for that. But now it's too late…I'm sorry Troy" She said sadly.

Gabriella opened the door and walked back inside before shutting it, without letting Troy get a word in.

A silent tear left Troy's cheek as he just started walking back to his own house.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The guys were walking to Gabriella's house, and knocked on the door. Taylor answered it and said, "Oh it's you" To Chad.

Chad just sighed. "Listen, is Troy here?" He asked her, searching the inside of the house. His eyes landed on Gabriella who was just sitting on the couch dully, "He was."

"Well, where is he now?" Jason asked curiously. "He left" The girls all replied at once, sort of tired of the boys at the moment.

Jason thought of something, as he motioned for Zeke to get out the camera. He nodded and pulled it out, as he caught Sharpay staring at him.

Sharpay quickly walked over to him and bent down to a whisper, "Did you get it?" She asked, as Zeke just nodded. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing the camera and walking over towards Gabriella.

"Gabi…there's something you need to see" Sharpay told her, as she plopped down onto the couch next to her…and turning her camera on. She slowly pressed play, and a vision on the fairgrounds came into view.

Gabriella gave Sharpay a weird look, before turning to watch the whole video all the way through. Once everyone was done that happened at the fairgrounds, Gabriella was speechless as Sharpay just turned her camera off.

"Believe him now?" Kelsi asked Gabriella.

Gabriella just nodded and sighed. "I'll talk to him tomorrow…at the um…farewell party for the games…" She told everyone as they all just decided to leave.

_Oh Gabi…what are you going to do? _Gabriella thought to herself, as she slowly made her way up the stairs to talk to her mom.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

That night, Troy was sitting in his bed, wondering what he should do. He couldn't go and talk to Gabriella because it was too late, and she probably wouldn't listen to him anyway.

He sighed as he took the locket out of his pocket and examined it. He smiled about the day he gave it to her. He just wished things could be like that again between them. Troy thought of something just then, and knew what he was going to do.

Troy got up and opened one of his drawers with pictures in it, and got a picture of him and Gabriella at the callbacks while they were upstage singing Breaking Free. He smiled, and took out some scissors and started cutting the picture into a heart shaped.

Once Troy was done, he smiled proudly at his work, as he took the picture and slipped it into the slot for the picture frame on the locket.

"Let's hope tomorrow will be better" Troy sighed to himself, as he put the locket down by his bedside and turned off the lamp and fell into a deep sleep.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The next day, the whole gang met up at the Albuquerque Convention Center for the banquet of the games. "Welcome everyone!" The announcer Bob, from the games said into a microphone up on the stage and everyone clapped.

Both Troy and Gabriella just clapped lightly as they sat on opposite sides of the table from each other. At the same time, they both ended up sneaking a glance at each other, only to quickly look away.

"Well, let's get some music on and get this party started!" Bob yelled into the mic as everyone cheered when a slow dance came on.

Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, and Jessica all got up to dance, leaving Chad, Taylor, Troy, and Gabriella behind to sit in an awkward silence.

"So um.." Chad started, trying to get a conversation going, "Taylor do you want to dance?" He ended up asking nervously.

Taylor just gave a slight smile and nodded, leaving Troy and Gabriella to now sit alone this time.

"Do you wan to take a walk with me?" Troy asked quickly, staring at Gabriella the whole time. Gabriella slowly turned her head towards him and gave a silent nod as they both stood up and headed outside.

They ended up walking around the block two times before Gabriella said, "I saw the videotape" Which caught Troy off guard. Especially because he didn't know what that meant.

"Huh?" He asked her very confused.

Gabriella gave him a weirded out look and said slowly, "Um…Sharpay got Zeke to videotape your conversation with Vicky after I left so they would have proof of you…um…yeah. And…" She continued, not knowing where to go next.

Suddenly they both just stopped walking. "So you heard everything, huh?" He whispered to her, as she just nodded.

"Listen Troy. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything I said yesterday, just like you didn't mean anything. It's just that, I was scared. To get close to you, you know, because of Vicky. I already have a good life here and I don't want it ruined" Gabriella admitted, as she burst out crying again.

"Shh…" Troy whispered, trying to calm Gabriella down as he pulled her into a hug. He started rubbing her back as he hummed the tune of 'Breaking Free'.

Gabriella grinned and pulled away from Troy, wiping her eyes. Then she laughed stupidly, "I'm sorry for that. I know she can't do anything to me. Especially after what you said to her" She smiled.

Troy just chuckled. "True."

They both started walking again in an awkward trance. "Troy I…I was scared to say it before. But I…" Gabriella stuttered, trying to get the truth out.

But Troy understood what she was trying to tell him, as he just walked closer to her and wrapped his hands around her waist and said, "I love you."

Gabriella looked up at him in shock, with new tears forming in her eyes. "You do?" She asked hopefully. Troy just chuckled, and wiped away her tear stains. "Yes I do. Very much, and no one can tear us apart. And that's what we're proving right now" He grinned, pulling her closer.

Gabriella smiled widely as she wrapped her own arms around Troy's neck and buried her face into his neck, of a tight hug. He laughed as he searched the road for cars.

When he saw none, he quickly ran out into the street with her in his arms, and started swinging her around. Gabriella started giggling like crazy as Troy put her down. He pulled her close again and she whispered, "I love you, too."

They both grinned and leaned in for the kiss they've been waiting for, for what felt like a lifetime. Once they pulled apart, their smiles grew even larger.

"Come on" Troy nodded towards the convention center, "Let's get back to the party" He told her as they both started running back, hand in hand.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Back inside, Chad and Taylor were dancing with their arms around each other. It was very awkward to say the least, as Taylor constantly kept biting her lip. _Come on Tay, get a hold of yourself. It's just Chad. You broke up with him…remember? _She kept telling herself.

"I love you" Chad just blurted out in the middle of the song.

Taylor's eyes widened for a moment, but then she broke out into a smile. "You do?" She asked him, as she now was the one with tears in her eyes.

Chad nodded, and smiled, hoping she would say it too. "Oh Chad. I'm so sorry. For everything! I was just being my ignorant self, I love you too!" She said dramatically.

"Oh my darling!" Chad replied, swooping Taylor downwards and planting a huge kiss right on her lips in front of everyone who started whistling and cheering.

Once Chad pulled back, they both smiled and pulled Taylor up again. Soon, they were both making out on the dance floor with major rolling of the eyes from the rest of the gang.

Just at that moment, Troy and Gabriella came back inside, causing everyone to turn and look at them. Once they all caught sight of them holding hands, everyone started cheering and clapping like they never have before.

Both Troy and Gabriella started to blush majorly, but not before sneaking a glance at each other, and flashing sweet smiles.

Everyone settled down again, and another slow dance was put on. Troy grinned and held out a hand towards Gabriella. "May I have this dance, M'lady?" He asked her in an accent.

Gabriella giggled and nodded as she took Troy's hand and he led her out onto the dance floor. He pulled Gabriella close to him, as she rested her head on Troy's shoulder, and Troy smiled as he could smell the sweet perfume she had on and the shampoo in her hair.

Troy let out a sigh just as he remembered something. _I knew I forgot something _He thought to himself, as he reluctantly pulled away from Gabriella.

What's wrong?" She asked, thinking something WAS wrong.

Troy just laughed. "Nothing…but I think you forgot to put something back on" He told her, grinning, as he pulled the locket from the pocket of his jeans and held it up for her to see.

Gabriella smiled widely. Troy opened the locket, to show Gabriella the picture and she gasped when she saw it. "Thank you Troy" She told him kindly, as she turned around for him to put in on her.

He slowly clipped the necklace onto Gabriella and smiled when it was back on. "There; now that's MUCH better" He told her as they both smiled at each other again and started to dance with the song. Also…occasionally making out like Chad and Taylor were doing.

And that's how the rest of the summer went. Everyone enjoyed each other's company, going on dates, hanging out with each other, just having fun. And that's the way everything should be.

Until they decide to plan out the new school year's events on how to get back at Vicky :-)

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_AWWWW!!!!!!!!! I'M DONE WITH THE STORY!!!!_

_But didn't you guys just LOVE the ending? I think it was the sweetest thing I've ever written…and the craziest, haha. :-)_

_  
But anyways, THANK YOU TO ALL THE FABULOUS REVIEWERS OF MY STORY, AND HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME! I LOVE YOU ALL AND HOPED YOU LOVED MY STORY!! _

_**PLEASE REVIEW:-)**_


End file.
